The Dance
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: The dance of attraction, love, danger and death had begun over 4 years ago between them. Severus smiled when he thought back on how the relationship between Harry and himself had gotten started and how it became what it was today... A/U, EWE and Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author:: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_I sat down to work on another story but couldn't focus as this little diddy was buzzing around my brain. Enjoy!_

_Note:This is AU! Severus still attempted to teach Harry Occlumency but Harry did not go into Severus' pensieve. So there is no additional animosity between them over that. Draco will let the Death Eaters in but he will use of tunnel he discovered through the Shrieking Shack, so no using the Room of Requirement. Snape never made the unbreakable vow to assist Draco. Severus only knows Draco was assigned a task of great importance. Also, this will be __**Yaoi, **eventually.__ If you do not like yaoi feel free to navigate away from this story._

_Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

_Summary: Severus believed their was only one opinion that mattered, and that opinion belonged to none other than Harry James Potter. His lover of officially 3 years, while unofficially their sensual dance had begun over 4 years ago. Severus smiled when he thought back on how the relationship between the two of them had gotten started over four years ago, and how that relationship grew into the what it was now. Relaxing into his favorite armchair by the fire at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Severus let his mind and thoughts go back to that time and allowing himself to remember it all..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********_**Chapter 1**_*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Severus Snape was not a well liked man, even know after the war had ended and the truth of his role had been revealed to the masses. However, the opinions of the mindless sheep mattered very little to Severus._

_Severus believed there was only one opinion that mattered, and that opinion belonged to none other than Harry James Potter. His lover of officially 3 years, while unofficially their sensual dance had begun over 4 years ago._

_Severus smiled when he thought back on how the relationship between the two of them had gotten started over four years ago, and how that relationship grew into the what it was now. Relaxing into his favorite armchair by the fire at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Severus let his mind and thoughts go back to that time and allowing himself to remember it all..._

* * *

The relationship between Harry and Severus began when Harry was still 16 years old and attending Hogwarts for his sixth year. It had started innocently enough when Severus had taken it upon himself to train the boy.

Severus had come to the long overdue realization over the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth years, that Dumbledore had no intentions of preparing the boy for the upcoming battles for survival he would be facing, or the seemingly unavoidable duel with the The Dark Lord.

Well that was not completely true; Dumbledore would be showing Harry memories of The Dark Lord's childhood. In hopes that it would help Harry in his inevitable hunt for the remaining Horcruxes. Severus knew there were still more out there even though the diary had been destroyed by Harry, and the cursed ring by Dumbledore.

While that was all well and good it was not enough in Severus' opinion. No, the boy needed intensive training in advanced spells; both offensive and defensive, warding, runes, occlumency and potions.

Severus had approached Harry the first week back from the Summer holiday, after their potions class ended and requested that Harry see him in his quarters after dinner at 8. Harry had agreed, looking quite confused as to why the man who disliked him so much would want to see him, much less talk to him in his quarters.

That night Severus had opened the door to allow a visibly nervous Harry Potter into his rooms. Severus offered the boy refreshment, when the offer was declined Severus dropped the formalities, and got straight to the heart of the meeting.

Harry listened intently, his eyes looking brighter and brighter in barely suppressed interest, as Severus explained about his offer to teach him and his plan to help train him. At the end of Severus' proposal Harry's face took on a thoughtful expression for a good few minutes.

"Why would you want to help me, Professor? You dislike me so much, and yet you want to help me train, to give me the best chance to win and survive. Why subject yourself to my presence?" Was Harry's rather appropriate and well thought out question.

"While it is true that I dislike you, Potter. I loathe the idea of The Dark Lord winning this war even more. So to insure, to the best of my abilities, that you win, I will train you. It is my belief that this training will help you survive and come out victorious against The Dark Lord. And by you winning Harry, you will end this war that has gone on for too long."

Harry digested Severus' words before nodding his agreement to them. Harry stood and extended hand for Severus to take, and by doing so agreeing to participate in Severus' training regiment.

It was during these exercises that Severus slowly began to see Harry for himself and not as James Potter's son. The boy was respectful, attentive, and eager to learn everything Severus had to teach him. Soaking up the information like a sponge.

Slowly, Harry and Severus began to talk after the lessons were finished before they departed the Room of Requirement. The topics varied greatly; defense, runes, Quidditch and whatever else came to mind. During one of these talks, Severus wasn't even sure how they'd gotten on the topic of family, Harry had spoken about his less than happy home life.

Severus was skeptical when Harry told him his home life was not the bed of roses he'd been led to believe. Harry even offered to show Severus his early childhood through Legilimency, to back up his claims. After viewing those horrid memories, all doubts Severus held in regards to Harry's claims of neglect and abuse were dispelled.

This was another eye opening experience for Severus. Leading him to question himself and his actions towards the green eyed teen. Had he been so blinded by his hatred for James Potter that it had affected his ability to see that Harry, his best friend's child, was being neglected at home.

Severus grudgingly admitted to himself that yes it had. He wanted hex himself when he went back and reviewed his memories of everytime Harry had returned to Hogwarts. Harry always looked so much thinner than when he'd left, dressed in clothes that did not fit him and looked as though they'd seen better years, rather than days.

Severus made it a point after that night when they spoke of Harry's childhood to try, and get to know the young man better. Maybe Severus could make up for, even if it was just a little bit, all the ill treatment and harsh words he had dished out and onto Harry all these years past.

What Severus saw when he looked at Harry through eyes that were no longer colored by his hatred and immense bias, surprised him. He'd always believed himself to be an observant man, it was how he survived as a spy in the Dark camp for so long. So how had he failed to observe that Harry had grown into a powerful, intelligent and kind young man?

The little voice of his conscience answered his internal question viciously; 'Because you didn't want to. Any good things about the boy were ignored & you believed what you wanted to see, no matter how egregiously wrong you were.'

The thought made him wince slightly, but he had nothing to refute it with. It was all true and that was still a hard pill to swallow for the proud potions master. Severus was very rarely wrong, and when he was he tended to not know how to go about remedying the situation.

It was after one of their more grueling physical training sessions; Severus offered his sincere apologies to Harry for the unfair treatment, and the harsh words Severus had hurled at him. Harry being Harry accepted; he'd even said he could sort of understand where Severus was coming from, even if he didn't agree with his actions or condone them.

Harry had went on to say; "When a person feels hatred so strongly and they can not take it out where it is rightly deserved; they will often seek out the closest thing or person that reminds them of the object of their loathing, and release that festering hate onto it. Even though it is unfair and unjustified. But to a mind clouded by hatred it is always fair and just."

Severus was godsmacked by Harry's insightful words, and by his forgiveness. He'd never expected the boy to sincerely forgive him. Or even try to understand at all why Severus had behaved so wretchedly toward him.

Severus had always hoped that Harry would win the war but that was all it had been; a hope. Now, that Severus was seeing Harry for the strong, powerful, determined and intelligent young wizard that he was, that hope was growing into a strong belief that Harry really could survive. That Harry could defeat the most powerful Dark Lord in over 500 years.

* * *

After that night Severus began treating Harry better during classes, nothing overt but he stopped the verbal barbs and insults. Severus couldn't do anything more though, as no one knew about their training sessions and their mending of fences. Most people just came to the conclusion that Severus had grew tired of tormenting Harry and was content to ignore him.

Severus believed, and Harry agreed it was for the best if the training remained a secret. If it got back to Dark Lord somehow that Severus had begun to train Harry Potter, Severus' credibility as a loyal Death Eater would be called into question. This scrutiny could lead to Severus' position as a spy being compromised, and if that happened his life was forfeit.

Severus had no intention of dying. While Harry would never be able to forgive himself if the wrong person overheard anything about his added training with Severus and brought the information to someone on the Dark side.

After Severus had apologized and Harry had forgiven him they formed a solid friendship. Finding, to Severus' surprise, he actually enjoyed the company of the other man. In the following weeks Severus also found out that Harry was quite the conversationalist, and was quite knowledgeable about many subjects.

When Severus had finally asked how Harry; "Had come to know so much?" Harry just shrugged and laughed before answering; "Hermione, she's been after me since the beginning of third year to start taking a more proactive approach in my studies. Guess it finally sunk in."

Severus snorted in amusement before he looked into Harry's green eyes. "I'm quite pleased and proud at the progress and dedication you've shown in your training with me. I believe you have a fair shot at beating The Dark Lord. But do not get cocky or complacent with your skills and knowledge. Even when these lessons are over I expect you to continue improving yourself and your magic."

Harry beamed at Severus' compliment, as he so rarely gave them, and assured Severus he wouldn't disappoint him. Severus just shook his head at the young man, wishing him a "Happy Holiday" and dismissed him.

Severus found, much to his annoyance, that he missed Harry's presence, and conversation while the younger wizard was at The Borrow for the 2 week holiday. Severus believed that Harry had missed him as well, if the looks, and small smiles that Harry kept giving him throughout the first day back at Hogwarts were anything to go by.

This belief was confirmed, and then some at the end of their first nightly lesson back. Harry had approached Severus and placed a soft kiss to his teacher's thin lips. Severus was stunned at the boy's incredibly brazen action and just stood their stiff during the kiss.

When Harry pulled back, Severus opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, and tried to process what had just happened. Severus was unsure how he felt for Harry. Did he really want to start something with Harry Potter? Who was both a minor and his student. Was he attracted to Harry?

Severus thought on the questions that were bouncing around his brain.

Did he have feelings for Harry? Severus recalled the annoyance he'd felt when he witnessed the Weasley girl throwing herself at Harry. Severus also remembered feeling irritated when any of the other students, both male and female, ogled Harry.

Severus remembered these feelings quite clearly. Severus at the time had justified them by telling himself it was because Harry would become distracted by their advances, and if Harry allowed himself to become distracted his education would suffer, both in his normal classes and their extracurricular training.

Realizing how dense he was at that time, Severus snorted internally. Now he realized the feelings for what they were: jealousy. Severus didn't want anyone to receive Harry's attention in a romantic way but him. Severus hadn't realized it but at some point his feelings of friendship towards Harry had deepened to something more. Merlin, Severus was a blind idiot!

Now that Severus had identified and accepted that he did have feelings of a romantic nature toward Harry, he could move onto the other issues. Severus needed to decide if it was worth the risk of them being caught and landing him into trouble, as Harry was still a minor and student.

This was relatively easy for Severus though. Harry was old enough and mature enough to make decisions in regards to his love life. Plus, Severus had never been one for rules when they stood in the way of what he wanted.

Severus was equally unconcerned about Harry being a student. The only thing this meant was they would have to be covert about their relationship, which they would have anyway, as Harry was still a minor.

Besides, Severus could hardly announce he was Harry Potter's lover. He'd be tortured and killed or arrested by sundown, or maybe all 3 just in a different order.

Now to move onto the last hurdle. Was he attracted to Harry? Severus looked at Harry and realized that Harry had finally grown up, now standing roughly at the same height his father had at this age. Standing eye to with Severus at this point, and he also knew Harry would probably continue to grow. Eventually being taller than Severus himself. The baby fat had melted away from Harry's face revealing angular cheekbones and a strong jaw.

Still examining the young man, Severus took in Harry's shaggy, shoulder length dark brown hair, shining emerald eyes behind those always present glasses, golden tanned skin and that muscled physique that had been hard earned through Quidditch and added to by the physical demands of their training. Yes, Harry physically was very appealing to Severus.

Coming to his conclusion that he would like to try this with Harry. Severus would just have to ask Harry what exactly this was. But for right now he owed the nervous looking man in front of him a response. Leaning forward Severus placed his soft lips lightly on Harry's slightly chapped ones and pressed lightly.

The kiss was Severus' way of showing Harry he accepted his feelings and returned them. Harry beamed into the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against Severus', slipping his tongue out Harry brushed over the crease between Severus' lips, asking for entrance.

Severus opened his thin lips, allowing Harry's tongue to enter and intertwine with his in slow, tantalizing strokes. Severus felt warmth spread through him when their tongues met and put his all into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer.

Harry for his part wrapped his muscled arms around Severus' slender waist pulling his smaller form to his broader body. Severus melted against Harry as they continued to kiss. Their was no battle for dominance just a sensual meeting of lips and tongues.

Breaking apart for much needed oxygen both males looked deep into the other's eyes. Neither wanting to break the content silence that had settled between them.

"What do you want from me Harry? Is this just a dalliance, a fling to you? Please, tell me the truth what are your intentions with this? Why me, you could have anyone you desired?" Severus spoke these questions quietly if a bit rushed, still wrapped up tightly in Harry's arms.

"I care for you Severus and I'd like to be with you as your lover, not some fling that we will both indulge in before going our seperate ways. Since we patched things up between us it hasn't just been you who has opened their eyes. I've opened my eyes as well, and seen a man I didn't even realize was there. I've seen the man you are Severus; a beautiful, kind, strong, intelligent man. Someone who has made bad choices, been hurt in terrible ways, and has hidden his true self behind a mask of scorn, indifference and ire. To protect yourself from the world, to survive all the shit that's been piled on you. I'm only sorry I didn't see it sooner, I've been so cruel to you." Harry's words were spoken softly but with such honest conviction.

Severus again was stunned by Harry's words. The man just never stopped surprising him, you'd think Severus would be used to it by now. He shook his head, before leaning forward and pecking Harry's lips, murmuring against Harry's mouth; "Thank you Harry for your kind words and for seeing me as I am not what I appear to be."

"Thank you for seeing me as well Severus. Thank you for seeing me as Harry, not the boy-who-lived or the Gryffindor Golden Boy. But as just Harry" Harry brought his face to nuzzle in the crook of Severus' neck, breathing in his scent.

Severus tightend his arms around Harry's neck, revelling in the feeling of being held in strong, safe arms, enjoying that he was finally being accepted and cared for as he was, faults and all.

Severus raised his head intending to place another kiss on Harry's lips, as his eyes raised he'd caught sight of the clock on the wall. Realizing how late it had become Severus suggested, reluctantly, that they go back to their rooms to get some sleep.

Harry agreed and grasped Severus' hand and led him to the door to exit the Room of Requirement. Before Severus could open the door for one of them to exit, he was pulled into another kiss by Harry. This time the kiss was heated, as Harry explored Severus' mouth in pleasurable sweeps and strong strokes of his tongue against Severus'.

Severus moaned into that dominating mouth, enjoying the feel of the other man's lips on his. Too soon in Severus' opinion they pulled apart. With another quick kiss from Harry, Severus watched as he exited first to make his way back to Gryffindor common room.

Severus waited another 5 minutes before departing back to his own quarters. The whole trip back a small smile played across his slightly kiss swollen lips. Yes, Severus thought to himself, he would help Harry win this war. He would train him, assist him in anything he needed and support him unconditionally.

* * *

Keeping their training and now romance under wraps was not always easy, not with the amount of attention and scrutiny that followed Harry wherever he went. So their meetings were mostly restricted to quick stolen moments after potions, during lunch, and whenever Harry could slip away unnoticed for a few moments, and there nightly training sessions. Kisses and heavy touches were exchanged whenever they could manage them, it wasn't enough but it would have to be for right now. Neither man could afford to be careless or shirk their responsibilities, to much was at stake.

Severus was pretty sure no one had a clue about the training or their relationship. That was until he was summoned to speak to Dumbledore a month after Harry and he got together. Severus had not informed Dumbledore that he had started to train Harry, only that he wanted to. However, once Severus walked into the Headmaster's office and those twinkly blue eyes landed on him Severus got the distinct feeling Dumbledore knew that the training had begun.

Severus refused to give anything away to the old man. On some level Severus felt smug, let the old man know what it feels like to be in the dark with only your suppositions.

Severus was unwilling to be swayed on his belief that Harry needed training, and now the fact that they were involved just made Severus want Harry to succeed even more. Severus always worked better with an incentive; this reward just happened to be greater than most.

Once Dumbledore realized Severus would not divulge anything except what was expected of him; the goings on at the Death Eater meetings, his thoughts and prospective on The Dark Lord's plans, any news of possible attacks, and had Severus figured out what Draco's task was? Once these topics were quickly exhausted, mostly due to the fact that Severus hadn't been summoned since before Christmas, and they'd already gone over these facts before, and nothing new had been gained or learned. Severus stood to take his leave.

As he turned toward the door Dumbledore called him back, his voice sounded unusually grave. Not the normal light, cheery tone and Severus felt the dread rising in him. Severus knew whatever the Headmaster wanted from him, Severus would not like it, or agree with it.

However, Dumbledore was still his superior so Severus sat back in the chair he had recently vacated. Dumbledore waited until Severus was seated before he raised his cursed right hand for Severus to view fully. "How long did you say I had left Severus?" was Dumbledore's question; that the Headmaster of course already knew the answer to.

"As I told you previously over the summer, the curse will break free from it's restraints containing it in your hand. Once that happens; the pain will be excruciating and you will die in a very slow, humiliating way. There is very little to be done but manage the pain and make you comfortable. But as of now Headmaster, you maybe have 6 months left."

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance to these words, as none of them were new. With a heavy breath Dumbledore went on to explain his plan to Severus; what Dumbledore expected him to do. Severus blanched at the Headmaster's plan and his damn request. Kill him when the time came? No that wasn't asking much at all was it!

Severus argued, refused, lashed out with the offer to kill Dumbledore right then and there to be done with it. Damn this man! In the end, as always, Severus agreed to the Headmaster's request. When Severus had inquired when Dumbledore wanted his death to occur? The infernal old coot just smiled cryptically, "You'll know when the time is right." Was all the man had said.

Severus nodded jerkily, and made his way quietly fuming to meet Harry in the Room of Requirement. Severus knew he'd be useless tonight. Usually he could order his thoughts through his prodigous skill in Occlumency but for the first time in years his Occlumency shields were not working. This news and what was expected of him was just to big even for his impressive skill to manage at the moment.

Shit what about Harry! What was he to tell Harry? How was he to tell him? Should he? Severus was in a trance as he made his way by rote up to the seventh floor. Halfway to his destination Severus came to decision that he would tell Harry what he was expected to do.

Severus knew Harry hated to be kept in the dark about information that involved him or affected him. Also, Harry had not held anything back from him. Going over everything Dumbledore had told him about the Horcruxes so far, and shown Harry in the collected memories.

Harry had spoken to Severus candidly about his belief that Draco was up to something. Which Severus had agreed with and explained what he knew about Draco's important task, which admittedly was not much. As the task assigned was done so in secret by the Dark Lord himself with only Draco present.

Sighing heavily, Severus knew he could not in good conscience leave Harry in the dark about this, too much was at stake to start playing his cards close to the vest. Besides Severus trusted his lover to listen and not freak out, much.

Reaching his destination Severus saw the door already there and waiting for him. Severus was still enthralled by this magnificent room and what it could do. Walking through the door only Severus could see; he looked at an already practicing Harry.

Severus watched Harry nonverbally firing several medium strength jinxes, curses and hexes toward the practice dummies; noting how much better Harry had become in his stance, control, and precision. Severus felt pride rise in him to mingle with the affection already swirling in his chest. Harry's presence always soothed him and now was no exception.

Once Harry had completed his series of spells, he turned to flash Severus a warm smile, and made his way over. That beautiful smile slipped off his face when he saw how riled and stressed Severus looked. "What's the matter, Severus? Did something happen? Is everyone alright?"

Severus raised a hand to stop Harry's barrage of questions. Sighing he took Harry's hand when he came close enough and led him to the newly appeared sofa, the coffee table that appeared was laden with tea, cookies and firewhiskey, Gods Severus really loved this room!

Seating himself next to Harry, his slender smooth hand still holding Harry's calloused, larger one. Before Severus would even consider telling Harry what had transpired in Dumbledore's office, he needed Harry's promise that he would listen quietly, and once Severus was done he would not interfere with what was to come.

Harry looked worried and a bit scared, Severus could not blame him in the least. If he was in Harry's place he'd be on edge as well. Severus saw Harry pluck up that Gryffindor courage, and harden his resolve. Harry met Severus' eyes and gave his consent to Severus' requirements. A flash of light appeared around them sealing Harry's words in a promise.

Severus felt drained by the time he finished explaining the meeting with Dumbledore and his twice damned request. Harry was pale after hearing essentially the planned execution of his mentor. Regaining his compusure Harry's next words shocked Severus to the core.

"How could he ask you to do this? Why would he put you in such a position, then not even tell you when he expects you to kill him. At least if you knew when you could try and make your peace with what you have to do?" Were the words spoken with such strength and feeling from Harry's lips.

Severus felt his heart warm at the words. That his lover cared what carrying out this plan would do to him emotionally, as opposed to him being disgusted with Severus for agreeing to aid in the Headmaster's plan. Severus sqeezed Harry's hand still clasped in his own, leaning forward to press a quick peck to Harry's cheek.

Severus spoke again before Harry could; "I have killed before in the past, I am not proud of this fact, but Dumbledore will die without me raising my hand. At least this way his death will be humane, over with quickly. There is no stopping this curse from spreading forever and if I know Dumbledore he will even use his death to the Light side's advantage."

Harry nodded numbly accepting his lover's words and what he had to do, as much as he didn't like it. Harry looked into Severus' resigned onyx eyes with a his own blazing emeralds; a fire like nothing Severus had ever seen before burning in them. "When I win this war Severus you will be free, free to live your life as your own. No more spying, hiding, living in fear, and bowing to the whims of two powerful wizards."

Severus just stuporously nodded, his emotions and thoughts running at a mile a minute through his body and mind. Harry, his Harry was going to end this war. Harry was going to set him free and for the first time in almost 16 years Severus felt his eyes sting, as they began to water.

Harry seeing his lover's eyes begin to tear grabbed him into his arms, and just held the potions master tightly, murmuring nonsense words of comfort. Before long Severus broke away, wiping his eyes quickly before turning back to Harry. "We all will have to do things in this war that we would rather not. That is a fact we should both do well to remember."

For the rest of the time they were in the Room, Harry and Severus held each other. Absorbing the warmth of the other man, and exchanging kisses and tender touches. All to soon they needed to go their seperate ways, back to their roles defined for them in this war. But Severus left with the confirmation that his lover understood and still cared for him despite what Severus had been asked to and planned on doing.

_**Alright That is Chapter One. I Hope You Enjoyed it and my take on Book 6. **_

_**All Mistakes are my own.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: ROR = Room of Requirement_

_Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

_Previously: For the rest of the time they were in the Room, Harry and Severus held each other. Absorbing the warmth of the other man, and exchanging kisses and tender touches. All to soon they needed to go their seperate ways, back to their roles defined for them in this war. But Severus left with the confirmation that his lover understood and still cared for him despite what Severus had been asked to and planned on doing_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********_**Chapter 2**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The night Severus had confided his task to Harry in regards euthanizing Dumbledore was not the last night they had spoken of it. Severus and Harry had discussed the possibilities on more than one occasion, trying to piece together when Severus would be forced to fulfill his part of the bargain he had made with Dumbledore. The uncertainty of when this event would happen and how it would unfold constantly hung over their heads.

However, instead of caving under the stress, the constant reminder that Dumbledore would not be alive in the near future seemed to push them to begin making a more concrete strategy, planning for the future, and everything they knew that would happen or could happen.

Severus knew once he "murdered" Dumbledore he would firmly put to rest any and all questions of his loyalty to The Dark Lord. Severus would then ascend up the ranks to become one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters; a member of the inner circle.

Much as Severus found this conclusion distasteful, as being considered one of the Dark Lord's most trusted was nauseating to him, he knew it would have to be done for the plans Harry and he were hashing out to work.

There were two major benefits to Severus' ascension in the Death Eater ranks. The first one being that once Dumbledore was dead; Severus could ask to remain at Hogwarts as the Headmaster. Severus would spin it to look as though he was training up the newest crop to be good little Death Eaters.

In reality Severus would be doing what he could to protect the students, the remaining non-Death Eater faculty, and the school. Severus refused to leave them at the hands and non-existent mercy of The Dark Lord's followers.

The second positive development of Severus taking his place among the elite of the Dark was the information he could gain. Severus could secure so much valuable intelligence and even begin a discreet plan of espionage. Nothing obvious, but sometimes all it takes is leaving out one detail or word and the outcome could change drastically.

Severus and Harry knew that with the school under the Dark's control Harry could not return and expect to live. As neither man knew when Dumbledore would be killed and the Dark infestation beginning, Severus had taken precautions.

Severus charmed two notebooks so he could communicate with Harry when the time came for him to leave Hogwarts and begin his Horcrux hunt. They were not large notebooks but they were incredibly secure and would never run out of pages.

These notebooks would also be the conduit for Severus to funnel information to Harry when he was on the run, and searching for the Horcruxes. Severus did not like to think about the time in the near future that his lover would be out there on his own, with only Granger and Weasley to help him.

But Severus knew it was necasseary for him to remain at Hogwarts, and Harry to leave to achieve their goals. Sacrifices would be made and these were just the beginning of them.

The next plan they had started to work out was where would Harry go once he could no longer reside in the relative safety of Hogwarts. Harry had suggested The Borrow; Severus had scoffed and told him he might as well turn himself over for all the good hiding their would do.

Harry had looked a bit sheepish for not thinking it through but Severus just place quick kiss to lips and continued on with the planning.

Harry had requested a list of properties he owned from Gringotts. Severus and Harry had poured over them. Examining each home, trying decide which was best; based on the strength of the wards in place, location and who knew where the residence was.

Grimmauld place was out for this reason, to many people knew of it's location. Once Dumbledore fell all the Order members became secret keepers. The amount of people who could accidently or purposely give away the location went up 30 times. This mission Harry was going on was to important to risk anything if they did not have to.

After reviewing the list Harry decided on a cabin the Potter family owned. Severus agreed with his choice one hundread percent. The cabin was located deep in the Black Forest in Germany. The property itself was blood warded, unplottable, even to the magical eye the cabin would not be seen until the blood of those keyed into wards was given, appearing as a large rock formation. Lastly, from what Severus and Harry knew no one other than them knew of its existence nor would anyone have a reason to look in Germany for Harry Potter.

As a last check Harry and Severus had stolen away during a Hogsmeade weekend to the cabin just to double check its suitability with their own eyes. They were pleased to find all was as it should be. Harry had keyed Severus into the wards so the older man could begin stocking the place with provisions, with Harry's gold of course, for Harry's inevitable residency in the near future.

Knowing that Harry at least had a safe place as his base of operations lifted a large weight of Severus' shoulders.

The item they needed to obtain were emergency portkeys from Gringotts, that upon giving the password would activate bringing the wearer back to safety at the cabin in Germany. Harry had purchased 4; one for himself, Severus, Hermione and Ron. The portkeys were not conspicuous but quite tasteful in Severus' opinion, his was a simple silver bracelet with an emerald inlay.

* * *

Another month past the duo in a whirl of training, school work, planning and of course spending time together as a couple. Severus was quite pleased with the way Harry's and his relationship was coming along.

The emotional connection between them had deepened after Severus had confessed to Harry what Dumbledore expected of him. That night Severus had let himself cry and be held. Something that he had not let happen since he was an eight year old child, but he felt no shame in letting himself appear weak in front of Harry.

Severus believed that if he wanted it to work with Harry, he would have to allow himself to show Harry what he was feeling, explain himself when his thoughts and actions were questioned, and be supportive when Harry was working through things of his own.

It was not always easy for Severus; he had spent the better part of his life emotionally deadened or hiding them from everyone. But Severus was getting better, talking more, and smiling more in Harry's presence, hell he had even started laughing, not snickering but actual laughter when he was around Harry.

Soon though the kisses and simple touches were not enough to satisfy them, and one night Harry took the situation into his own hands. Severus has walked into the ROR and noticed that instead of a training room, he came upon a room warmly lit by flickering firelight, and candles placed around the room.

A large bed with the most luxurious, soft looking sheets and blankets stood against the wall and a plush sofa was placed in front of the happily flickering fire. Harry was sitting upon the sofa looking at Severus with eyes full of lust and anticipation.

Seveus felt his body respond to Harry and the obvious direction their night would be going in. Severus couldn't help but feel grateful to Harry that he had taken the initiative and created the opportunity for them to progress their physical relationship to a new level.

Severus knew they were not ready to go all the way just yet, but he was ready to see Harry naked, hovering over him, naked skin to naked skin as their bodies slid against each other in the most pleasurable ways.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry's fingers lacing with his own and leading him to the sofa. Settling on the sofa he saw that a coffee table was set in front of them. A bottle red of wine and glasses sat upon it, waiting to be opened. Severus placed his wand beside Harry's and turned to face him on the sofa.

Severus couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face or the warmth flooding his chest. Gods, he was lucky to have this man in his life, grateful that Harry had seen in him what he had and offered him this chance. And Severus had taken his chance greedily, and would he hang onto it with every ounce of strength he had for as long as Harry wanted him.

Harry lifted the hand not holding Severus' and slid it to cup his thin jaw, rubbing circles into the skin of his soft cheek. "So beautiful." were Harry's murmured words bringing a slight pink blush to Severus' cheeks. Harry smiled at him; "You are Severus, to me you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen, inside and out."

Not knowing how to reply to this, as sweet words were not his strong suit, Severus settled on action to express what he could not say. Leaning forward he placed his lips to Harry's, opening his mouth for Harry's tongue when he felt it against his lips. Severus moaned into the kiss, letting himself be swept up in the enjoyable sensations of Harry's tongue moving against his.

Severus allowed himself to be pushed back to lay against the sofa cuchions, Harrys comforting weight settling on top of him and in between his long legs. Severus brought his hands up to cup Harry's face, still enjoying the kiss that was taking place. Harry's was holding himself propped up on one elbow as not to crush Severus, while his free hand was caressing Severus' side in soft caresses.

It wasn't enough, Severus wanted to feel those large, calloused hands on his naked skin. Impatient, Severus moved his hands to pull off Harry's tee shirt, causing Harry to break away from the kiss to allow the shirt to slip over his head. Severus threw the shirt somewhere; he could really not give a damn. His hands were stopped as they made to undo Harry's belt, with a whine of protest he looked into Harry's lust fogged green eyes.

"Come let's take this somewhere more comfortable." After these words Harry stood holding out his hand for Severus to take. Once the were both standing Harry led them to the large bed but stopped before they could lay down. Severus just stood there waiting to see what Harry would do next.

Harry brought his hands to Severus' robes, unbuttoning the buttons and sliding the heavy robe off of his slender shoulders. Next Harry moved onto his button-up shirt making quick work of it, soon it joined his robe on the floor.

Severus for his part was taking in the sight of Harry's broad muscled chest that was fully on display in front of him. His appreciative gaze feasted on the sight of Harry's toned chest, muscled abdomen, and the crest of hipbones alluringly peeking out over Harry's jeans.

Soon Severus was stripped bare before his lover. Severus had to stop himself from squirming in desire when Harry began to visual devour every inch of his porcelain skin. Feeling his lust mount to a whole new level; Severus decided it was time for him to act, as he was stripped naked and Harry was wearing too many clothes.

Bringing his long fingers to Harry's belt, Severus quickly had it undone. The button and zipper of Harry's jeans were opened quickly, and soon those jeans were sliding down those long, toned legs. Harry slid his trainers off, stepping out of his pants that pooled around his ankles.

After reaching down to remove his socks Harry stood tall in front of Severus with nothing but his boxers on. Allowing Severus to see his cock straining against the cotton material of his underwear. Slowly, Severus hooked his hands in the waistband and pulled the last piece of clothing obstructing his view of Harry's chiseled body.

Seeing Harry completely nude before him for the first time snapped something in Severus' restraint. Severus grabbed Harry's arms, pulled him to his body and smashed their lips together. Forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth, while his hands slipped into Harry's thick hair, tugging on it in his urgency.

Harry wrapped his arms tighly around Severus' slim waist crushing their bodies closer together, so close there were no gaps between where their skin met. Harry let Severus control the kiss for a bit, before pushing Severus' tongue out of his mouth, and back to his own, taking control of the kiss.

And control Harry did! He dominated Severus mouth with lips, tongue and teeth. Thoroughly stealing Severus' breath away from him. The need for air broke them apart as both men gulped the much needed oxygen into their mouths.

Harry recovered first and proceeded to lay wet kisses and nips to Severus' jaw blazing a trail to the highly sensitive area where Severus' neck met his shoulder. Harry sucked on Severus' oversentitive skin, applying harsh but pleasurable nips in between sucks. Severus tilted his head back to allow Harry more room to continue his ministrations.

The moans leaving Severus' mouth should have embarrassed him, but he was to far passed giving a damn at this point. The pleasure Harry was giving him was glorious but he needed more, his erection was rock hard and leaky between their bodies.

Severus could feel the heat from Harry's body radiating into his pleasure riddled form, and he could not stand it anymore. Severus ground his weeping arousal into Harry's large erection, mewling at the euphoric sensation.

Harry growled when Severus' arousal came into contact with his, walking them backwards until Severus' knees hit the side of the bed, causing him to fall back onto the soft mattress. Harry looked down at his body, taking in every detail. "Lay back on the pillows, love."

Love? Severus heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment. Did Harry really mean that? Gods Severus hoped he did, it would hurt to much if Harry had just said in the moment. Severus' mind was going a mile a minute.

Severus knew he cared for Harry, now that he thought that Harry might not be sincere when he used the endearment of "Love" it hurt more than it should of. Did Severus love Harry. He didn't have to think very hard, the answer was so blatant even Trelawney could see it; Yes he did. Severus was undeniably in love with Harry Potter.

"Did you mean it?" were the timid words from Severus' mouth. "Mean what, love?" was Harry's confused reply. "That! When you called me 'Love'. Do you mean it or is it just a pet name?"

Harry looked into Severus' eyes examining him for something, and apparently he found it. A smile that could lighten up the darkest night broke onto Harry's handsome face. "I love you Severus, have for awhile. I just didn't know how to say it or if it would be welcome."

Severus just sat there in shock. Harry Potter loved him, really and truly loved him; Severus Snape. Severus smiled softly and looked into the eyes of the man he loved, the man he would fight to the death for and support before all others. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

Severus kept eye contact with Harry, as he finally did as Harry requested, and slid his body to rest on the plump pillows. Severus bent his legs at the knee and allowed them to fall open invitingly for his lover. Harry wasted no time and moved with lightening speed to settle inbetween Severus' spread legs.

Harry settled on his knees, draping his body over Severus so their erections met. Allowing his weight to settle once again on his knees and elbow. Harry grabbed Severus pale, narrow hip in his free hand and thrust down hard against Severus.

Their arousals slid against each other perfectly, as if their bodies were always meant to do this. The pre-cum that was already leaking from and coating both their members allowed the passionate thrusts between their bodies to happen smoothly.

Severus was in nirvana, the feeling of Harry against him, holding him, and pressing into the bed was bliss. Severus knew he was approaching his limit, his balls were tightening to his body, and the coil of pleasure he was feeling in his belly was tightening.

With one more hard thrust from Harry, the coil snapped, unleashing searing heat to slam through his veins. With a scream of unadulturated ecstasy, Severus' back arched crashing his body into Harry's above him, his head was thrown back, eyes wide, as pulse after pulse of his seed mottled their sweat misted skin.

When Severus came back from his pleasure induced blackout he looked up, and into the face of a sweating, flushed Harry. Glancing down he noticed Harry's penis was soft and came to the conclusion that Harry must have cum while he was out.

"Back I see, Love" Harry's cheeky words brought a light blush to Severus' face at his reaction to the most powerful orgasm he's ever had.

"Don't be embarrassed, Severus. I love the fact that I can make you come undone like that. Give you so much pleasure you black out. Never feel embarrassed or hide yourself from me. I want to see all of your reactions not just in our lovemaking but everywhere. I love you Severus."

"Okay." Severus wanted to throw himself off the Astronomy tower at that less than satisfactory reply. Harry just chuckled understanding Severus needed a minute to assimilate everything Harry had just spoken. Moving off Severus to lay at his side, Harry summoned his wand from the coffee table so he could clean them both up a bit.

Once both of their bodies, and the bed were free of their semen and sweat, Severus placed his head on Harry's chest allowing himself to relax in the aftermath of their fiery coupling. Harry brought his arm around Severus' shoulders pressing him closer to his warm body. "I love you Harry." After Severus' words, they let their minds rest, their breathing deepen as they dozed. Both men secure in the knowledge that this relationship was not ending anytime soon. That no matter what happened they would have the other; standing by them, fighting for them, and defending them.

Severus and Harry's bodies joined repeatedly during the night. But the most monumental and important was the joining of their hearts in a dance of love, lust, and pleasure.

_**Well That is Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: _

_Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

_Previously: _

_Once both of their bodies, and the bed were free of their semen and sweat, Severus placed his head on Harry's chest allowing him to relax in the aftermath of their fiery coupling. Harry brought his arm around Severus' shoulders pressing him closer to his warm body. "I love you Harry." After Severus' words, they let their minds rest, their breathing deepen as they dozed. Both men secure in the knowledge that this relationship was not ending anytime soon. That no matter what happened they would have the other; standing by them, fighting for them, and defending them._

_Severus and Harry's bodies joined repeatedly during the night. But the most monumental and important was the joining of their hearts in a dance of love, lust, and pleasure._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******__**Chapter 3******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The next couple of months flew by for the couple. It was now the beginning of June and Severus felt he had done all he could to prepare his lover for the trials he would soon be facing.

Together they had discussed options and possible ways to destroy the horcruxes and decided to use the same method Harry had in second year. A basilisk's venom would destroy anything it seemed, including Horcruxes, so a trip down to the Chamber of Secrets was made.

Severus would never admit it, even under pain of torture and threat of death, but going into the Chamber was one of the most monumental moments in his life. To think that he, Severus Snape, was standing in Slytherin's personal quarters within Hogwarts. It was humbling and awe-inspiring experience for Severus.

Not to mention the Basilisk provided him with many rare potion ingredients. Ingredients Severus would never have found and if he did, he could never have afforded them. The potions he could now brew were staggering to Severus; he felt like a child on Christmas.

The cabin in Germany was ready and fully stocked for Harry and his 2 cohorts. Stocks of food, medical supplies and other necessities were available for the three of them for about 6 months, if they ate sparingly and conserved their supplies carefully. Severus was further relieved that his lover now had a safe, and fully stocked base of operation to retreat to.

They did run into a few problems; Granger and the Weasel being one of them. They had demanded to know where Harry had been sneaking off to and what he was planning. The obnoxious know-it-all and the dunderhead didn't know when to quit it seemed, only after Harry had shouted at them to back the hell off did they respect their boundaries.

Yes, Severus quite thought it time for Harry to stand on his own two feet. Harry was intelligent, crafty and strong. He didn't need Granger's constant preaching or advice. No more than he needed Weasley's laziness and nonchalance. Severus had even run it by Harry to ditch them both and if not both then at least Weasley.

Harry of course had shot that suggestion down. They were his best friends and he would also need backup when he was on his own. Harry trusted them with his life, to keep him safe. Severus could not argue that, Merlin knew he wanted to though.

Another bump in the road came when Harry suggested he tell his two best friends about Severus' training and assistance after he left Hogwarts. Severus had vehemently refused to let Harry do that. The more people who knew of Severus' involvement, the more it could be found out by the wrong people.

In the end Harry had backed down, knowing all that was happening was Severus was getting upset. So Harry compromised and would tell Granger and Weasely he had an inside man providing him with information on the Dark side.

With every week that went past, and the closer to the end term they came, the more nervous Severus was becoming. Yes, at first the quiet was appreciated, as it allowed them more time to plan and prepare, but now the constant holding pattern was driving them mad. Harry more so than him, Severus and Harry knew something was going to happen, and they just wanted this to be done with at this point.

Things were quiet even from the Dark. It seemed as though Voldemort was gearing up for something. The inactivity sent a ripple of unease through the Wizarding community of Britain. By staying in the shadows, and not acting the Dark Lord had managed to spread more unease and slight hysteria than if he attacked every week. Witches and Wizards everywhere were jumpy and looking for attacks around every corner.

* * *

However, things could not and would not stay quiet forever. In mid-June the cauldron started to bubble.

Severus was summoned and informed by the Dark Lord that something would be happening at Hogwarts in the last week of term and when it did he was expected to support his fellow Death Eaters to the best of his abilities.

Severus had of course assured his Lord that he would do everything in his power to insure their success. He then returned to Hogwarts as quickly as possible; informing Dumbledore, and then Harry when he arrived back of exactly what he had been told. Dumbledore was sure, Severus and Harry agreed, that this event that was to take place was directly related to Draco's task.

Draco's task was another thing that Harry and Severus could only speculate on, and that bothered them. They were now almost 100% sure, after hearing about the attack on Hogwarts, that Draco's task was to find a way to successfully allow the Death Eaters into Hogwarts without them being detected. But this was only their suspicions and neither man had concrete proof to support it.

However, Dumbledore was taking no chances and called a meeting with staff, informing them of the threat and instating emergency procedures.

If and when the Death Eaters made it into Hogwarts the dormitories would be placed on lock down by Dumbledore or McGonagall, not allowing any students to leave or anyone to enter unless they had the overriding password. The overrides were given to each professor, after they took a Wizards oath to ensure that they could not be tortured, or compelled in any way to release the information.

Another safety measure was to install members of the Order to patrol nightly during the last week of term to protect the school and its students. Severus hadn't any clue what Voldemort wanted to accomplish at Hogwarts. So the snarky man was pleased that every precaution was being taken to thwart whatever it was the Dark Lord wanted to accomplish.

Severus had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore knew, or suspected more about Draco's involvement than he was letting on. But this was nothing new for Severus, and he knew trying to get the truth out of Dumbledore would result in him becoming angry and frustrated. So to keep his sanity and temper Severus left the old man alone with his secrets.

Harry was also quite happy with the precautions being taken to keep everyone safe. Even if it was one of their own who was aiding in bringing Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Harry was disgusted by Draco and his willingness to put other innocent lives in danger.

Severus agreed with Harry, he knew Draco must be under tremendous strain but he had options'. Draco was just too prideful and pigheaded to take them. Draco could have asked Severus to help get him out of the situation, the boy knew Severus would do whatever he could for him not just as his Head of House but as his godfather. For that Severus would never forgive him. The little boy Severus knew and loved was well and truly gone, replaced by an arrogant, spoiled and spineless brat.

This hurt Severus immensely, though only Harry knew it. He really did love his godson and he had tried to steer him in the right direction, but he had failed it seemed. Draco wanted the fame and glory that he believed came with being a Death Eater. Severus' heart ached for him; Draco would soon find that the only thing waiting for him as a Death Eater was pain and torment. But Severus knew the cards had already been dealt, he would just have to play the hand he was given, all of them would.

Dumbledore had given his own set of instructions to Severus regarding the night when the Death Eaters breached Hogwarts. Severus was to put himself in the right place, at the right time to go through with his promise to "murder" Dumbledore. If possible in front of witnesses who could attest to the validity of the claim that Severus slaughtered Dumbledore. Leaving no question, or doubt that it was Snape's wand that Dumbledore had fallen to.

Harry was still angry at Dumbledore for what the man asked his lover to do, but what could he do. Harry knew it had to happen to put the Light side in a better position to win this war, and with the least number of casualties as possible.

Harry had come to Severus a few days after he had delivered his news of the planned invasion, letting him know that during the last week of term Dumbledore would be taking him to look for, and hopefully destroy another Horcrux. Severus was quite angry when he heard this; not only because his lover would be in danger, but because Dumbledore would be leaving the school unprotected when he knew the threat was the highest!

But then again maybe that was Dumbledore's intentions. To allow the Dark an opening to strike while at the same time Dumbledore would fortify his protections. Dumbledore it seemed believed the Death Eaters would make it in regardless, and while Dumbledore could not stop it, he could at least make it happen on his terms and time. Hopefully, this way the damage could be minimized to the school and the potential of their people being injured in the assault lessened.

It was sound but risky strategy but if it worked it would work well. They would all just have to wait and see what the outcome would be.

* * *

Severus and Harry now spent as much time together as they could, knowing that soon they would have to part for who knew how long. Severus' favorite times were when he was wrapped in Harry's arm, just enjoying the feel of that firm body encasing his own. The feelings of warmth and safety Harry seemed to project were soothing to his body, heart and soul. Severus would miss him, more than he could express.

On Friday night when Severus was just settling down to sleep he heard his wards go off, alerting him to someone being at his door. Not expecting anyone his wand was in his hand just in case; cautiously he opened the only to come face to face with nothing. Readying to slam the door Severus heard a quiet voice call his name. Severus realized immediately who was outside his quarters; standing back he allowed an invisibility cloaked Harry to enter.

Closing his door Severus waited and without further ado Harry showed himself to his lover. "What are you doing here Harry? You should be in bed." Severus scowled at his lover's careless actions. "I needed to see you, love. This may be the last night either of us gets to spend with the other, and I want to wake up with you just once before I have to leave for awhile."

Severus stood there for a few moments, making it look like he was making his decision, when in reality he had known he'd let Harry stay even before Harry spoke. "If that is what you wish then who am I to deny you?" Harry smiled that breathtaking smile at Severus' words of acceptance.

Harry moved quickly to catch the potions master in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist. Severus let himself be kissed senseless and his body pulled into his lover's.

Severus didn't want to go back to the way his life was without Harry in it; lonely, cold and boring. No, he wanted Harry's warmth, love, and safety to stay. But those wants were only fantasies for Severus at the moment, but one day his dreams would become reality. Severus wouldn't accept it, or think of it, as happening in any other way. He would have his happy ending even if he had to slaughter half the Dark forces with his own hand.

Severus snapped out of his rambling thoughts when he fell onto the bed with a naked Harry on top of his equally naked body. When the hell did their clothes come off! How had he missed that? All thoughts were pushed out his head when Harry's erection slid against his and a moan left Severus' mouth.

Grabbing Harry's hair in his hands and tugging until Harry met his dark eyes. "Take me Harry; if this could be our last night together I want to feel you inside me." Harry nodded his head, eyes taking on a serious look, as he lowered his lips to place a gentle kiss to Severus lips.

Their movements slowed down from the frantic animalistic pace they had been previously. Harry worshipped Severus' body with hands, tongue, teeth and lips. Showing in actions what he had always told Severus in words; that Harry believed him to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Severus was gone, pulled along on a tide of sensual feelings and unadulterated lust. Enjoying every touch Harry gave to his thin body. Soon Severus couldn't stand the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving, and raised his hips to drag his erection against Harry's; pre-cum dripping from both their lengths, slicking up their erections, easing the movements taking place between their bodies.

Severus was close; he could feel the scorching heat swirling in his belly. Harry obviously noticed as he pulled back, stopping the grinding of their arousals. Moving back Harry settled in between Severus' slightly shaking legs and stared into Severus' lust blown onyx eyes; "I want to be inside you when you cum. I want to know that it was my cock that drove you to lose control, made you feel so much pleasure that you became lost it."

"Harry please. I need you." Severus was sure of what he needed, he needed to cum, and he wanted to cum with Harry inside him. Harry nodded, a slight smirk making its way onto that handsome face, before he murmured a cleansing spell. Severus winced a bit when he felt the spell do its job.

Once the spell was done, Harry summoned a tube of lubricant Severus kept on the bedside table for their activities. This would be the first time that Harry and Severus would join in this way, yes Harry had finger fucked him on several occasions, but that was as far as they'd gone. Tonight they would become proper lovers; both men would lay claim to the other in the most basic and primal of ways.

Severus could not wait any longer, letting legs fall open even wider in invitation for Harry to get a move on. "So impatient, Love", was the quip that left Harry's kiss bruised mouth, but Severus could tell Harry wasn't fairing any better than him. Onyx eyes watched as his lover slicked up 3 fingers with the lubricant, coating them thoroughly, before he brought them to Severus' waiting, clenching entrance.

Severus bit his lip to stifle the moan that came when he felt Harry's long finger stroke his entrance and breach him in a slow slide until his knuckle met Severus' ass. That delightful finger continued its slow slide in and out of his body, twisting and turning, brushing against his walls.

Soon another finger was slid inside his body, Harry beginning to scissor them, to stretch his lover to accommodate his large erection later. It was heaven to Severus; the feeling of being stretched by his lover's fingers and knowing that soon something bigger and more satisfying would take their place.

When the third finger breached his entrance Severus ground down on them, needing to feel more. A scream was torn from his mouth when he impaled himself on Harry's fingers, causing them to slam into his prostate dead on. Deeming him ready Harry withdrew his appendages, and slicked up his leaking cock.

Harry moved over Severus so they were face to face; Harry's eyes looked straight into Severus' orbs, asking silently for permission. With a nod Severus granted him the go ahead, and Harry slowly positioned his arousal at Severus' stretched entrance. Harry pushed the head of his erection in slowly, breaching and stretching Severus open.

Severus grabbed the sheets tightly and threw his head back into the pillows, a loud whimper escaped him at the slight burning pain he felt as Harry pushed inside, stretching him further than he had ever been before. Once Harry had bottomed out in Severus' tight heat, he stayed still allowing Severus to adjust to his length.

Severus had never felt so full in his life, yes he had been with other men before, but nothing compared to this. Harry filled his body perfectly, and before long the burning pain subsided, causing Severus to rock his hips. "Move Now."

Hearing those words from Severus' lips Harry did not hesitate, and slid his length out until only the head remained inside, before pushing back in slowly but forcefully. Harry's slow strokes continued driving the man under him to insanity. Severus began grinding down, wanting to take more of Harry deeper into his body.

Getting the hint Harry lifted Severus legs over his shoulders, readjusted their bodies to the new position, and pulled his cock out of Severus only to slam back in quick and hard. Severus released a shout at the deeper penetration and the fact that Harry had stabbed his prostate straight on.

Harry continued this brutal pace, pulling moans and mewls from Severus' mouth, as he was fucked into the bed. Harry's hands were on his hips holding him still so he could continue to drill into him; growls and grunts were the only sound coming from Harry. To focused on the man below and the act they were committing to speak.

Severus was in the same situation, as all ability for rational, coherent speech left him when Harry had struck his prostate the first time. Merlin, he was close! Severus could feel that scorching, swirling heat returning and raging in his belly.

With one more hard strike to his prostate from Harry's cock head, Severus was cumming; screaming Harry's name, as his eye rolled back and his hands gripped the bed sheets tight enough to rip them. Rope after rope of cum erupted from Severus' untouched manhood, coating their bellies in his seed.

Harry followed soon after, Severus' spasming walls pulling his release fom him. The grip on Severus' hips almost painful, as Harry thrust deeply, and came. Harry's cock pulsed inside Severus' tight ass, staining his lover's walls with his semen. Harry continued thrusting shallowly inside Severus, milking his release for all it was worth.

Harry let his body drop and cover Severus', supporting himself on his elbows, not caring about the cum drying on their bodies. Slow kisses and gentle caresses were exchanged between the two of them. Severus gave a noise of displeasure when Harry's penis slipped from inside him, leaving him feeling empty.

Severus shifted a bit and broke away from the kiss, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of the cum drying on his skin and leaking from his entrance. With a wave of his hand Severus was satisfied; both of their bodies and the bed were cleaned and freshened.

Harry slid off from on top of Severus, settling down next to him on his back. Severus shifted to rest his head on his love's shoulder, as Harry wrapped his arm around him. They lay like that until sleep claimed them; basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, and praying this would not be the last time they would lay like this.

_**I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 3. **_

_**All mistakes are my own.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite'd & followed! _

_Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

_Previously: _

_Severus shifted a bit and broke away from the kiss, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of cum drying on his skin and leaking from his entrance. With a wave of his hand Severus was satisfied; both of their bodies and the bed were cleaned and freshened._

_Harry slid off from on top of Severus, settling down next to him on his back. Severus shifted to rest his head on his love's shoulder, as Harry wrapped his arm around him. They lay like that until sleep claimed them; basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, and praying this would not be the last time they would lay like this._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*******Chapter4*******~~~~~~~~~~~**_

As it turned out it was not the last night Severus and Harry would have together. Sunday morning Severus sent a note to Harry via the charmed notebooks, requesting that Harry come to his quarters after curfew.

Harry had his night to reassure himself in regards to their relationship and now Severus would have his. Normally, he was not an emotional or sentimental man but Harry's nearing departure was weighing heavily on him.

Tonight Severus would show his lover just how much he loved him, and would miss him when he left. He would do it in the only way he knew how; through actions. Yes, tonight Severus would show Harry just how much he cared for his younger lover.

Severus spent the day wrapping up loose ends, finishing up his marking and closing up the lab for the summer. The last week was generally review on what they'd learned, answering any questions, and assigning holiday homework.

At 11:20 Severus' wards went off alerting him to Harry's arrival. Severus quickly opened the door to allow a once again invisible Harry into his quarters. Only when Harry was visible again did Severus speak.

"Harry, I called you here tonight because I…." Severus trailed off having a bit of trouble expressing himself so openly. "I wanted to show you how much I love you and how much I'll miss you when you are gone." The words came out in rushed, quiet voice.

Harry just smiled that smile that made Severus believe everything would be okay. "I love you too, Severus. You know if it was up to me I'd drag you with me when I leave, but I can't. Just know you'll always be in my heart and I'll be thinking of you when I'm gone."

Severus nodded his head to Harry's words, not quite sure what to say after that heartfelt speech. Throwing his caution and nerves to the wind; Severus took his love's hand and led him back to his bedroom.

Once the door to the bedroom closed behind the duo Severus continued to lead Harry to the bed. He stopped at the side of the bed, and when Harry moved to embrace him Severus took his hands again, and shook his head.

"No, Harry tonight just let me show you how I feel." Understanding his lover, Harry just nodded and let Severus have his way. Severus removed his hands from Harry's, bringing them to the hem of Harry's shirt and pulling it off the immaculate body in front of him.

Severus didn't think he could ever tire of seeing Harry's body; the man was simply gorgeous. Once the shirt was discarded, Severus brought his lips to Harry's and pressed them together in a soft kiss. Letting their lips caress the others as Severus' tongue made its way into Harry's mouth.

Tender strokes were made to Harry's tongue, encouraging the younger man to join the slow, sensual kiss. Harry moaned at the feeling of Severus' tongue moving over his own. Letting himself relax, Harry allowed himself to just feel and let his lover take control.

Once the need for air made itself known, Severus moved away from Harry's lips to continue tasting every inch of Harry's skin he could reach. Feather soft kisses interspersed with hard nips were made to Harry's muscled neck, shoulders and chest, drawing more moans from Harry's slightly kiss swollen lips.

Severus luxuriating in the moans he was drawing from Harry, as he lavished his lover's skin with harder kisses. Soon Severus drew back from his oral explorations and brought his slender hands to Harry's belt buckle and pants; making quick work of them, he pushed them to his lover's feet.

Crouching down; Severus removed Harry's trainers, socks, boxers and pants slowly as to not unbalance Harry. He didn't want Harry to fall and hurt himself; that would put a very large damper on the evening. An evening Severus wanted to be absolutely perfect.

Only once all clothing had been removed from Harry's body did Severus continue with his worship, still crouched on the floor Severus brought his hands to Harry's thighs; stroking them with the tips of his fingers.

Feeling the shiver go through Harry's legs, Severus massaged the sensitive inner thighs in his hands harder. Severus smirked, pleased with the knowledge that he affected his lover as much as Harry affected him.

Deciding not to delay any further, Severus leaned in and licked Harry's cock from base to tip, latching onto the flushed head and swirling his tongue. Harry's moans driving him on, Severus took more of the sizable erection into his mouth, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Doing his very best to give as much pleasure as he could.

Severus' hand drifted higher, rubbing Harry's balls. Severus brought his thumb into contact with Harry's perineum; rubbing the sensitive skin lightly. Severus' cock jumped in interest and he moaned around the cock in his mouth when this action caused a strangled scream to leave Harry's mouth.

Reveling in the fact that his ministrations were turning Harry into a moaning mess, Severus continued taking Harry deeper into his mouth; relaxing his throat to allow Harry's arousal to fully fit into his mouth. When Severus' nose came into contact with wiry dark curls, he swallowed around the head of Harry's erection.

Severus groaned when Harry's hands sunk into his hair and fisted it tightly; enjoying the feeling of having his hair tugged roughly by Harry's strong hands. Harry's hands stayed in his black hair; tugging lightly to encourage Severus to continue his actions.

Spurred on by Harry's noises and actions Severus increased the pace on his ministrations on Harry's cock, sucking harder while massaging the underside with his tongue. Severus' hand continued their movements; rubbing Harry's balls with more force. While his thumb pressed harder on Harry's perineum.

Severus knew it wouldn't be long until his lover came. He could feel Harry's hands tightening their grip in his hair, as his balls tightened up in Severus' hand. The almost non-stop moans, groans and shouts were a pretty good indicator as well that Harry was close to losing it.

Harry's orgasm came gloriously; with one last hard suck and jab to his perineum he came hard into Severus' waiting mouth. Severus continued sucking, swallowing his lover's release with enthusiasm not wanting to miss a drop.

Severus only pulled back when he felt the cock in his mouth going soft, releasing the member from his mouth Severus stood. Once his mouth was level with Harry's; he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Harry's mouth, allowing his lover to taste himself on Severus' lips.

Taking his hand again Severus pulled Harry onto the bed where he could rest after his orgasm. Severus lay on his side just taking a moment to take in the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Harry looked divine laying on his back , eyes still dark with arousal, skin shining with a light sheen of sweat, and his chest rising quickly as he tried to calm himself down.

After a few minutes Harry's breathing went back to normal, observing this Severus moved back in to continue on with his plan. Bringing his body in between Harry's strong legs he settled their groins together and propped himself on his elbows.

Looking deeply into those lovely emerald eyes Severus felt like he was complete. "I love you." It was spoken softly, reverently to the man below him. Harry's response was just as low and full of feeling. Overcome by his turbulent emotions Severus lowered his lips again to Harry's, pouring everything he felt into the meeting of their lips.

Their soft kiss began to become more heated as their tongues joined in; lashing against each other as they battled in Harry's mouth. The kiss ended abruptly when Harry threw his head back in a loud moan when Severus ground his still covered hard cock into Harry's reawakening length.

Growling in irritation at the layer of clothing that was obstructing him; Severus waved his hand and a moment later his naked flesh was in contact with his lover's beneath him.

Severus continued to grind and thrust his leaking erection against his partner's now fully awakened member. Each mans' hands were grasping, grabbing and rubbing every inch of flesh they could reach. Feeling his release coming on quickly Severus pulled back slightly to help calm himself.

Harry stared up at his lover; breathing rapidly and sporting a lovely flush on his face. Severus had to restrain himself from tackling Harry and just thrusting inside of him. Regaining himself a bit Severus summoned the lubricant.

Lubricant in hand Severus popped the top, slicked up 3 fingers and his erection thoroughly. Repositioning himself so he was once again hovering over Harry, Severus brought his lubed hand down Harry's body until it reached Harry's virgin entrance.

Staring into Harry's eyes Severus began to tease and stimulate the sensitive skin around Harry's rosebud, drinking in the gasp that came from his love's lips. Severus slowly glided his long finger into Harry's tight entrance; observing his lover's face for any signs of discomfort.

"Feels weird Sev." Severus hummed his agreement and began to gently thrust his finger in and out of Harry's tight channel. Soon another finger was added to the other and Harry's body tightened up at the additional intrusion.

Severus peppered Harry's face with kisses, murmuring words of comfort to relax his lover. "I know it hurts a bit Harry, but it will get better. I promise." Harry nodded, murmuring; "I know, it's just a weird feeling, not bad, just different."

Taking Harry's words as consent to continue his movements; Severus began to thrust the two digits into Harry again, scissoring and twisting his fingers to stretch Harry tight rings of muscle.

Severus shifted again to bring himself up to his knees and brought his now free hand to stroke Harry's side; trying to relax him further for the third finger Severus would need to add. Feeling Harry's body relax further around his fingers, Severus removed his two fingers and reentered Harry this time with three fingers.

Harry winced slightly and his face pinched up in discomfort. Severus resumed his words of comfort and brought his hand to stroke Harry's softened member. Trying to take Harry's mind away from the additional finger and the pain it was bringing.

Severus smiled slightly when Harry moaned out his pleasure; knowing it was okay to move his fingers again Severus began the motion of thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside of Harry.

He continued to pump Harry's arousal while he prepared him. After a few minutes of these motions Severus removed his hands from Harry's body.

Severus shifted his weight around so his hard member was now at Harry's entrance. "Are you ready, Harry?" Severus wanted to be sure that Harry wanted this as much as he did and wasn't just giving into his lover. "I want you Severus." Those words of permission were all Severus needed, as he began to push his slick erection into Harry's stretched entrance.

Severus groaned at the tight heat that was encasing him. Harry felt so good around him; Severus continued to sink into that tight tunnel. Hearing the whimper that came from Harry,

Severus stopped his advance and opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed.

He observed Harry and noticed his expression was slightly pained. Not wanting to see that look on his lover's face Severus lowered his body and wrapped his arms around Harry's body.

Once they were chest to chest Severus brought his mouth to Harry's ear; "I love you Harry. Do you know how honored I am that you choose me as your lover? How precious you are to me? I love you Harry Potter."

These heartfelt and honest words seemed to do the trick, as Harry relaxed his body, and Severus again began to move forward, moaning again when his balls met Harry's ass.

Once Severus bottomed out he held perfectly still and allowed Harry to adjust to the feeling of being full. After what seemed like forever Severus felt Harry's arms wrap around his neck, as he placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Move Sev."

Severus never could deny Harry anything and obliged his lover; pulling back until just the head remained in Harry's ass, Severus thrust back in slowly. Repeating the movements but repositioning his hips searching for the spot that would make Harry see stars.

Harry's shout was all Severus needed to know he'd found Harry's prostate. Desiring to hear more sounds from his lover; Severus pulled out and surged back into Harry harder and faster than before. Enjoying the subsequent moans and whimpers he was gifted with from Harry when Severus felt his cock strike his prostate again.

"Harder Sev! Hmmm Faster!" Severus obliged his lover again, setting a hard and fast pace, as he essentially screwed Harry into the mattress, hammering his prostate with every thrust. Losing himself in Harry's tight heat and erotic sounds, he pounded into Harry's willing body.

His release was screaming towards him quickly, but he was determined to bring Harry to orgasm before his own orgasm shattered him.

Leaning back, Severus brought his hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. Pumping the length in his hand in time with his thrusts; it wasn't long until Harry came, with a scream, in thick ribbons of cum, painting both their stomachs and chests.

Severus' release was torn from him when Harry's tight walls clamped down on his thrusting member. With one more hard, deep thrust Severus came hard. Severus' vision blurred, as his cock throbbed inside Harry, staining Harry's fluttering walls with his seed.

Thrusting shallowly, Severus rode out his mind blowing orgasm, while he wrapped his arms back around Harry's slightly shaking form. Noticing this Severus became concerned; had he hurt Harry? "Harry, are you alright?" Severus looked into Harry's eyes letting his concern show in his onyx eyes.

"I'm fine Sev, I just don't think I've ever came that hard in my life." Severus felt better when he saw and heard the truth in those words. With a nod and a very satisfied smirk Severus removed his now softened member from Harry's ass. Placing a kiss to Harry's lips before he shifted onto his back, pulling Harry with him. Harry got the idea and rested his sweaty head on Severus' chest.

"I'm a mess, love." was Harry's amused assessment of the state of their bodies. "Indeed we are, but I quite like the way you look Harry; slightly flushed, a sated look on your face and covered in cum inside and out." Harry blushed at the usually reserved man's words.

Severus just chuckled at his lover's sudden shyness, and continued to hold Harry against his chest. Soon though the drying semen and sweat couldn't be ignored; Severus waved his hand tiredly muttering a cleaning and freshening charm to remove the aftermath of their union.

"Are you scared Sev?" Harry spoke quietly and Severus knew Harry was feeling unsure about the future. "I am, but I know that we will both do our best to get through this. So one day we can live our lives in peace. No more psychotic Dark Lords trying to kill you and everyone else off every year."

"I just hope I can do what everyone expects me to. I don't want to let them down, you know. So many people are relying on me to kill Voldemort and I just hope I can do it." It hit Severus that Harry wasn't just unsure about what was to come; he was terrified that he wouldn't succeed.

"I believe in you, Harry. I trust that you will do what needs to be done. I'll be right with you; whenever you feel unsure or scared remember I love you and have faith in you." Severus was feeling quite exposed after his emotional outpouring of words. However, if this was what Harry needed, Severus could deal with the uncomfortable feeling.

"Thank you Severus. It means a lot that you believe in me and that you love me." Harry tilted his head back to place his smiling lips to Severus' in a loving press of lips. Harry pulled back and resettled his head on Severus' chest.

"We will get through this Harry, the both of us. Now sleep." Severus chuckled when Harry grumbled "Shush", after his words.

Severus' mind was swirling in so many emotions, but he didn't press them down with his Occlumency. Severus just let himself feel everything; knowing that this could be the last time in a long time where he could just let himself be.

Soon though his eyelids began to droop, and Severus let himself slip into sleep's welcome embrace. Before sleep totally claimed him, Severus tightened his arms around Harry's deeply sleeping form; taking comfort in the weight and warmth of his lover's body. Tonight they would both just be.

_**Well that is Chapter 4 ladies & gents! I hope you enjoyed the slash.**_

_**All mistakes are my own.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: A Big Thanks to Sheankelor for your reviews and suggestions. You my friend rock! Enjoy the Chapter!_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like _this!

_Previously: _

_Severus' mind was swirling in so many emotions, but he didn't press them down with his Occlumency. Severus just let himself feel everything; knowing that this could be the last time in a long time where he could just let himself be._

_Soon though his eyelids began to droop, and Severus let himself slip into sleep's welcome embrace. Before sleep totally claimed him, Severus tightened his arms around Harry's deeply sleeping form; taking comfort in the weight and warmth of his lover's body. Tonight they would both just be._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******Chapter 5*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus was overcome with a sense of foreboding and dread, as he made his way back to his quarters after dinner on Tuesday night. He felt that he was totally justified in his feelings of imminent doom; just this afternoon Harry had written him a missive via their notebooks. The note was short but no less informative, tonight after curfew, Harry would go after one of the Horcruxes with Dumbledore.

Tonight Hogwarts would be without its Headmaster and greatest protector; the only wizard the Dark Lord had every feared. Yes, Severus had a keen feeling that tonight would be the night that the Death Eaters made their siege on Hogwarts' majestic grounds.

Severus was in turmoil; his emotions were scattered every which way. Only when the door had closed securely behind him did Severus drop his mask and begin to pace in quick fluid steps in front of the merrily flickering fire in his quarters.

Wondering if Harry and he would survive this night? Would all their carefully laid plans come to fruition or would they all be blown away? Severus breathed deeply, raising his Occlumency shields to try and push down the torrent of feelings surging through him.

Once Severus was mostly calm he realized that there was not a lot he could do at this point; there were too many variables to take into account and they had planned as carefully and fully as they could for any of these variables. Severus also knew that you could not plan for everything and steeled himself to meet the unknown challenges as they presented themselves.

Severus resigned himself with these thoughts. He had his mission, his purpose, and Severus would walk the path that had been laid out for him. However, this path was dangerous, slippery and dark; where any missteps could mean the loss of his limbs, mind or life. But if there was ever a man to traverse the treacherous path ahead it was Severus Snape.

Severus finally sat himself down in his favorite armchair in front of the fire, committing to himself to the long wait for the possible attack to come. If it even came at all.

Shaking his head to clear it of his wandering thoughts, Severus picked up the book he'd been reading from the side table. Opening the book gently; with great effort Severus focused his eyes and mind on the written text before him.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading but Severus was broken out of his thoughts by loud and frantic banging on his office door. Severus silenced the accompanying pings of his wards and made his way quickly to the door.

Flinging the portrait open Severus looked into the face of a terrified Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley. Severus knew immediately what was happening and why the two girls were here, but he could not let on to that fact.

"What is it Ms. Granger?" Severus asked with his typical sneer on his face. "Professor...Death Eaters are in the castle! Harry said to get to you and let you know if something like this happened when he left tonight..." Hermione was breathing heavily as she tried to convey her message to her surly potions professor.

Severus nodded that he had understood and with lightning fast movements he stunned both Weasely and Granger. Quickly he levitated them into his quarters where they would remain safe from the demons that were now prowling through the halls of Hogwarts. Severus made his way to go and assess the situation in the rest of school.

Before he stepped out Severus turned and cast an Incarcerous on both the young women on the floor. Summoning both their wands and placing them on the coffee table. Better to be safe than sorry, if either girl woke they would not be able to rejoin the fight. A fight that Severus had no doubt believing would be vicious and bloody.

Severus didn't care for either of the annoying chits but he didn't want them to be hurt or die. Harry would be devastated by either of them being injured or killed. Severus would not allow his lover to feel that pain if he could help it.

Making haste to the main courtyard Severus saw Minerva dueling with one of the Carrow twins from behind the cover of a statue of armor. Moving quickly to her side Severus spoke loud enough for her to hear him; "Have the dorms been locked down and the appropriate people sent to check on them?" Minerva gave a curt nod before flinging another hex at the squat form of the now revealed Alecto Carrow.

Nodding his head in the same fashion Severus joined the battle, shocking his former allies and friends when he made his way over to the Death Eaters. Severus halfheartedly cast spells and hexes while covertly firing powerful spells at his fellow Death Eaters when he could get away with it.

Severus heard a scream, a scream of terror and agony. Making his way toward the ghastly noise Severus saw Fenrir Greyback maul Bill Weasley. Attacking Bill in vicious swipes and bites from his dirty claws and yellow teeth.

Severus' blood ran cold upon witnessing the brutal sight before him. He quickly gathered himself and cast a powerful stunner at the deranged Werewolf. The force of his spell knocking Greyback off the now unrecognizable form of the eldest Weasley child. Severus checked the rabid wolf and found him to be knocked out.

Severus looked around, searching for someone from the light side so he could draw their attention to him. Spotting Remus Lupin from around the corner, Severus fired a low level blasting hex.

The hex produced the desired result and Lupin turned his attention to Severus' tall dark form with hate and betrayal burning in those amber eyes. Severus fired another random weak hex before retreating back allowing Lupin to advance on him.

Severus dodged the curses and jinxes being thrown at him with practiced ease before he turned away and quickly made his way back to the main battle.

Glancing back he saw Lupin stop and look upon Bill in horror; leaning down to begin casting, what were hopefully healing and cleansing charms on Bill's cursed wounds.

Feeling a bit better about the situation he had just witnessed Severus threw a cutting hex into the broad back of Yaxley.

Ducking behind another pillar Severus glanced into the sky only to have his eyes widen when he took in the form of the Dark Mark; curling and undulating around the tallest Astronomy Tower. Severus ran as if the fires of hell were trying to consume his very soul, trying to reach the cursed tower as fast as he could.

Severus was moving so fast he barely registered the ward around the doorway that would lead him into the tower. Severus made his way up countless steps in a state of pure adrenaline fueled motions.

Panting harshly when he finally threw the door open and witnessed his fool of a godson holding Dumbledore at wand point. Severus regained his breath and took in the sight in front of him with practiced calm and sharp eyes.

Directly in front of him was his godson; Draco was staring at him with shocked and scared wide grey eyes. Just behind Draco, Dumbledore stood with both hands raised obviously the man had been disarmed. Severus knew Harry was here somewhere; the two brooms leaning against the tower wall were enough of a sign that Dumbledore was not alone.

Severus came to the quick conclusion that Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak and had probably been body binded by Dumbledore before Dumbledore himself had been disarmed.

Realizing that he had been standing and staring for quite a while Severus stepped forward; "Draco what is the meaning of this?" It was spoken harshly to the terrified boy.

"I have to kill him Severus! If I don't the Dark Lord will kill mother, father and me." Draco's voice was shaking and cracking and Severus knew the boy could and would never kill anyone in cold blood. This was welcome news to the jaded man; that his godson wasn't so far gone and corrupt as to commit coldblooded murder on an unarmed man.

Severus stepped forward to his godson's side and placed his hand on the young man's wrist, pushing his wand arm down. Draco let his arm fall and stepped back taking a shaky relieved breath. Severus turned quickly to take in the sight of several Death Eaters making their way onto the Astronomy tower's balcony.

"Kill him Snape! Slaughter him for our Lord!" were the happily shouted words from Alecto Carrow, as her equally squat and ugly twin brother looked on, nodding joyously in agreement.

Greyback moved forward and snarled; "I'll do it," as he moved toward Dumbledore's vulnerable form.

"No!" was shouted loudly by Yaxley as he cast a strong blasting hex at the mangy Werewolf's advancing form, sending him into the stone wall hard. The Werewolf yelped on impact and slid to the stone floor, once again unconscious.

"Enough!" Severus shouted and turned away from the now silent Death Eaters. Severus stepped forward, closer to Dumbledore's body, as he raised his wand. Severus felt the bile rising in his throat at the thought of what he was going to have to do in a few minutes time.

Severus was now 5 steps away from the Headmaster's shaking form; he took in the blackened dead hand, the pained, pleading eyes. Severus hated the man in front of him at that moment. Severus internally shook his head; those feelings and thoughts were useless. He had agreed to this and he would see it through.

Severus broke his gaze away from the Headmaster and listened intently for any sign of where Harry could be. Severus almost jumped when he heard harsh breathing apparently coming from nowhere closely to his right; but fought he urge as giving Harry away would be the equivalent of signing Harry's death warrant.

Sliding his black eyes to the spot where he believed Harry to be, Severus mouthed six simple words; "I love you and I'm sorry."

Severus turned his sidelong gaze away from where the invisible Harry was and refocused on the older wizard in front of him. Taking a deep breath Severus steadied his resolve and pointed his wand straight in front of him. He stood there, still as a statue not truly wanting to do this.

"Severus, please." The words were spoken softly, weakly from the now slumping form of Albus Dumbledore. Severus' mouth felt as if he'd swallowed a cotton ball, as his throat clenched tightly. Severus forced the words past his protesting body; "Avada Kadavra."

The jet of green light flashed from Severus' wand, hitting Dumbledore square in his frail chest. The curse lifted the now lifeless body off its feet, sending it over the low stone wall, plummeting to land harshly on the grass some hundreds of feet below in a broken heap.

Severus let the remorse and sadness for the act he had just committed show in his eyes, as he glanced to where he knew Harry was watching this. Letting his gaze rest for a few moments on Harry; before Severus quickly slammed his blank mask back onto his face, as his Onyx eyes went back to their normal unreadable state.

Occlumency shields once again in place Severus turned to take in the sickeningly happy faces of his fellow Death Eaters. Severus observed that Greyback was again conscious and smiling a disgusting smile of unrestrained mirth.

Casting his dead black eyes around until he met the shocked grey of his godson. Moving forward quickly Severus seized Draco's bicep in his large hand and squeezed down hard, as he began to drag the stupid boy down the long winding staircase.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible. We will fight our way through their ranks and make it to the edge of the wards. We will disapparate from their and return to Malfoy Manor. Understood?!" Severus' words were quick, harsh and cold; letting his companions know he was not in the mood to hear any of their shit or complaints.

Murmurs and shouts of, "Of course" and "Yes," were heard from each of the Death Eaters. Severus nodded sharply, as he made his way back through the wards guarding the door.

Severus realized now that the ward must be keyed into their Dark Marks. Severus had to admire that clever bit of spell work even if it was used for such a despicable purpose.

Severus continued his fast pace, no longer fighting against the Order members and teachers. He only cast defensive spells and used shields to allow them to leave the castle quickly and unharmed. Severus made it quickly out of the castle and shoved Draco, pushing him to run to the end of the wards.

Draco seemed to understand, as he glanced at his godfather, nodded his head dazedly and proceeded to run quickly down the path to the castle's gate.

Severus made his way down the path quickly, turning back to block any spells that were cast at him. He heard a familiar voice scream a "Stupefy!"

Severus parried the spell easily and knew his lover didn't mean for it to hit him; merely meant to get his attention before Severus had to leave. Severus continued to block or dodge all the admittedly pathetic jinxes and hexes Harry sent at him. Harry was now 10 feet from him.

Severus brought his eyes to meet those beautiful emeralds; he felt his breath catch when he saw the sadness and love shining in them. "I'm sorry, Harry. I love you. Stay safe and remember I will always be with you."

Severus made to turn away but Harry's emotionally choked voice stopped him. "I love you too, Severus. I forgive you, even though I don't think it is needed. You told me we would all have to do things in this war that we didn't want to do. That's what you did tonight, Love. Be safe Sev and I'll be here for you as well."

Severus knew Harry was fighting not to run forward and hug Severus into his strong arms. He was infinitely grateful that Harry didn't move to take him in his arms, because if he felt those arms around him Severus wasn't sure that he could bring himself to leave.

Harry seemed to have steeled himself as to what they would have to do and raised his wand; making a dramatic show of his movements. Severus took this as his cue to act and cast a nonverbal Incarcerous on his lover's form.

Severus watched sadly as Harry fell onto his side on the path, his eyes looking at Severus with so much love and care. Tearing his suddenly burning and wet eyes away from Harry's bound form, Severus ran as fast as he could towards the gates of Hogwarts.

Once he crossed the boundary line Severus turned, cast one last tear filled glance at Hogwarts and the Dark Mark that now desecrated the once beautiful silhouette of the magnificent castle.

Severus turned quickly in place, feeling the tug of apparition and with one last loving look at Harry he disappeared into night with a crack. Severus landed softly in the apparition room in Malfoy Manor. Pulling himself together Severus quickly strode to the grand ballroom where the Dark Lord held their meetings.

Once inside Severus took his place behind the present inner circle members and stood at attention. Soon all those who were sent to Hogwarts that night were present.

As if on cue the Dark Lord made his way into the lavish ballroom room, seating himself in a large and ornately gilded throne. The snake like man eyed his followers coldly, assessing them with those blood red eyes.

Severus watched warily as the large black form of Nagini slithered onto the throne the Dark Lord now occupied; flicking her tongue out and observing them with cold, deadly reptilian eyes.

"Draco, come forward." Voldemort hissed these words quietly to the terrified 16 year old boy. Draco stepped forward obediently and sunk onto his knees in submission. "Tell me the status of your task, little Dragon?"

Severus fought hard not to grimace when his godson's nickname was spoken with such dark perversion by that lipless mouth.

He stood stiff backed as his godson detailed his mission. Severus couldn't help but give his grudging approval at his godson's plan. Draco had discovered the hidden tunnel that ran under the Whomping Willow in February and after months of experimentation and trial runs found that it was most definitely not protected by Hogwarts' wards.

Draco continued to explain that he had placed Madam Rosmerta under the Imperious Curse during one of their Hogsmeade weekends in March, so he could have eyes and ears in the village.

Tonight the barmaid had informed him that Dumbledore had left the castle for a while; prompting Draco to send the signal for the raid to commence.

"How did the bar wench signal you about Dumbledore's departure?" The Dark Lord's question was a sound one; many of the Death Eaters in attendance were wondering the same thing.

"Enchanted coins, when Rosmerta had any pertinent information she would communicate it through the galleon and it would appear on mine." Severus almost sneered at his godson; knowing full well from Harry that that was the means of communication used last year by the DA.

Severus broke out of his thoughts to listen back in on Draco's debriefing; Draco had just arrived at the part where Severus arrived at the Astronomy Tower. The Dark Lord held up his spider like hand for Draco to be silent, and looked out into the assembled crowd. Searching crimson eyes locked in on Severus' ebony orbs; the Dark Lord beckoned his potions master forward.

Severus made his way forward with his usual grace and dutifully bowed to his master when he arrived at Draco's kneeling form. "And what happened next Draco?" Voldemort hissed.

"Severus cast the Avada and murdered Dumbledore." Draco said this in a rush of words that almost sounded hopeful to Severus' trained ears. Yes, Severus thought hopeful would be appropriate, as it was obviously Draco's task to kill the Headmaster; which he had obviously failed in.

Severus knew how the Dark Lord dealt with failure and he was pretty certain Draco did as well. The punishments were generally unnecessarily cruel, painful and brutal.

The Dark Lord nodded his head, processing Draco's information before speaking again. "Draco do you remember what I told you would happen if you did not complete this task flawlessly?" Draco nodded his head and Severus saw the tears building in his godson's sad grey orbs.

"Draco you have failed but I am merciful, am I not? You may have failed but as Dumbledore still met his demise tonight I will overlook this failure. But do not let it happen again or the consequences will be more than you can bear. Understood little Dragon?" Severus watched as his godson nodded his understanding to the Dark Lord's words and threats.

Voldemort waved his sheet white skeletal fingers towards Draco in dismissal. Draco stood and shakily made his way quickly to his mother's side, where he was cradled into Lucius' side.

Severus rechecked that his Occlumency shields were firmly locked down as he pulled all the relevant memories of tonight's events to the forefront of his mind.

Severus almost cringed away when the Dark Lord stood, making his way forward and placing his freezing, bony hand under Severus' chin; bringing Severus' dark eyes up to lock onto his red orbs.

Severus felt the Dark Lord enter his mind quickly and quite uncomfortably. Severus lowered his Occlumency shields allowing the Dark Lord to look upon the memories Severus had brought to the front of his mind. Soon Severus felt the Dark Lord retreat slowly, almost carefully from his mind.

Severus was a bit taken aback by the considerate actions of his Lord. Usually Voldemort entered and left someone's mind in brutal haste; unconcerned for the state and wellbeing of the mind he had just raped in his quest for useful information.

"Severus my slippery friend, you have made me proud tonight. As you know I always reward my followers for their successes. You have proved yourself trustworthy and loyal to me my slippery friend. From this night on you will rise and take your place among my inner circle. Is there anything you wish for me to grant you my loyal servant?"

Severus contemplated the Dark Lord's hissed words, already knowing what he would ask for. "I would like to return to Hogwarts my Lord, as the new Headmaster. It would be prudent to have your members at the school to train our young people and suppress any uprising from the children of the light side."

Severus watched in grim satisfaction, as Voldemort thought his request over, finally Voldemort smirked and agreed to Severus' request. The Dark Lord dismissed him, gesturing for Severus to go and stand next to Lucius in the ranks of the inner circle.

"Tonight Dumbledore met his death at the hands of my loyal Death Eaters! Now Harry Potter will be mine to kill and that old bastard will not be able to stand in my way and save him from me! Harry Potter will die by my hand soon enough and with his death we will triumph!" Severus listened to Voldemort's speech the ever present sadism and insanity flaring brightly in his crimson eyes.

As the rest of the assembled Death Eaters cheered happily; Severus prayed to whatever deity that watched over him that Harry was and remained safe for as long as possible.

Severus knew the deadly game had finally started in earnest for him. With this knowledge Severus would begin to make his moves toward the downfall of the Dark side and the ultimate demise of the Dark Lord.

Severus would do everything he could to secretly undermine and covertly sabotage the Dark side. Severus knew he would have to tread carefully in the times ahead; there were no friends on the side of the Dark only tentative allies. Allies that would stab you in the back if you showed the slightest bit of fear and hesitation in your assigned tasks.

Severus was relieved when the meeting was called to a close and quickly apparated to his home in Spinner's End. Only when he felt his wards snap back into place and checked that no one was hiding in his home did Severus exhale a deep breath of relief.

He made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea which would have a large amount of brandy added, as well. Taking out the charmed notebook he always kept on his person Severus spoke the password and opened the notebook.

Are you alright, Harry? What happened after I left? I'm well, and have been placed in the Dark Lord's inner circle. The Dark Lord also approves of me returning to Hogwarts as the new Headmaster. I promise I will do what I can to keep everyone safe at Hogwarts from the cruelty of the Death Eaters. So far our plans are coming together. Remember I love you, Harry. Please write back soon so I know you are okay.

Severus placed the quill and ink he conjured to the side, as he sipped his brandy laced tea and waited for Harry to respond to his note. Severus felt the energy and adrenaline leaving him now that he was sitting down and able to relax in a safe place.

Severus' eyelids were getting heavier and harder for him to keep open; after 15 minutes of fighting sleep Severus succumbed to Morpheus' call. Placing his head on his arms on the tabletop, Severus fell into sleep's inky depths. Dreaming of Harry's smiling face and being held in strong arms.

_**Well that's Chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoyed the read! : )**_

_**All Mistakes are my own!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: Just a little reminder to everyone! This story is AU and while I am using certain events in the HP Series I am not following the story verbatim. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. You all ROCK : )!_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like _this!

_Previously: _

_He made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea which would have a large amount of brandy added, as well. Taking out the charmed notebook he always kept on his person Severus spoke the password and opened the notebook._

Are you alright, Harry? What happened after I left? I'm well, and have been placed in the Dark Lord's inner circle. The Dark Lord also approves of me returning to Hogwarts as the new Headmaster. I promise I will do what I can to keep everyone safe at Hogwarts from the cruelty of the Death Eaters. So far our plans are coming together. Remember I love you, Harry. Please write back soon so I know you are okay.

_Severus placed the quill and ink he conjured to the side, as he sipped his brandy laced tea and waited for Harry to respond to his note. Severus felt the energy and adrenaline leaving him now that he was sitting down and able to relax in a safe place._

_Severus' eyelids were getting heavier and harder for him to keep open; after 15 minutes of fighting sleep Severus succumbed to Morpheus' call. Placing his head on his arms on the tabletop, Severus fell into sleep's inky depths. Dreaming of Harry's smiling face and being held in strong arms._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********Chapter 6*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus woke at 7am the next morning stiff from sleeping in a hard kitchen chair but well rested none the less. Yes, Spinner's End was the scene of his childhood torment but it was the only place he felt safe at the moment. Quite ironic that the place he was terrified of as a child would become his one sanctuary as an adult.

Glancing toward the charmed notebook Severus felt his anxiety rise when he noticed that Harry had not responded to his note from last night. Please Merlin let Harry be okay and just busy trying to explain the events from the night before to the Order and the others.

Sighing deeply Severus peeled himself out of his seat and made his way to the bathroom to shower and remove the sweat and blood from last night's activities. Turning the water so it was almost unbearably hot Severus entered and proceeded to scrub his skin clean.

Washing away the stains of the night prior; the ones on his body yielded easily to the soap and cloth. However, the ones on his heart and soul were not so easily washed away. No, those internal scars and stains would take years to remove from him. Severus only hoped that in the end of this war he had at least redeemed himself for some of the wrongs he had committed in his life and the harm he had intentionally or unintentionally caused to others.

Only time would tell however if he would be remembered as a brave and honorable man seeking redemption or an opportunistic coward too weak to face his sins and the punishment that was earned from them.

Severus shook his head and finished his washing, stepping out of the shower he toweled himself dry and slipped on a comfortable house robe. Clean and dressed Severus returned to the kitchen and gasped at the slightly glowing notebook on his kitchen table.

Rushing over to read Harry's response. Severus sat down and read slowly and thoroughly; a soft sigh of relief made its way past his lips as he read his lover's words of reassurance and care.

Sev;

I'm doing okay, shaken from what I saw at the tower and everything else that happened yesterday night, but I'll be alright. I'm glad that you are alright and well. I would have written sooner but Pomfrey forced a calming potion and Dreamless Sleep down my throat last night. 

Voldemort didn't hurt you did he? I don't know what I would do if he hurt you and I couldn't be there to stop it. I love you Severus, don't forget that and don't beat yourself up about Dumbledore's death. I know you only did what you had to.

So Voldie agreed to send you back to Hogwarts next year. Good that works in our favor and I trust you Sev. If you say you will protect the others from the Death Eaters I believe you will do everything to make it so. 

Plus with your place as one of the elite you will be in the know if anything untoward will be happening at the school or outside of it. Please try and get the word out to anyone who may be in jeopardy from Voldemort's machinations. I know you will but it makes me feel better to say it or write it rather.

How did Malfoy get the Death Eaters in? No one can seem to pinpoint it, all anyone can say is one moment everything was clear and then they were there in all their black robed glory. Please let me know so we can ensure no one can ever breach the castle's wards that way again in the future.

Remus mentioned he saw you in the area when Bill was attacked by Greyback. Remus also mentioned Greyback had been knocked out by a misfired spell but I know better. Thank you Severus for stepping in and protecting Bill and his life. 

Bill unfortunately is in bad shape; he will have permanent scarring on his face and torso. Since Greyback was not transformed at the time not even Remus can say what will happen to him. Bill's changes could be as simple as a craving for rare meat or partial transformation at the full moon. The Weasely's will just have to wait and see and take the proper precautions until the situation becomes clearer.

I found Hermione and Ginny in your quarters bound and spitting mad that they were unable to rejoin the fight and help the Order. Thank you Severus from the bottom of my heart. I know you don't care for them much but you still kept them safe and out of harm's way. That means a lot to me love, and I will never forget you kindness.

As for me I am trying to fill everyone in in regards to where Dumbledore and I were last night without giving away crucial details. Not easy but people in the Order respect that I am being tight lipped and realize it must be for a damn good reason.

After Dumbledore's funeral in 4 days Ron, Hermione and I will be going to Germany to begin planning and strategizing on where the rest of the Horcruxes could be. I have a lead in regards to the Horcrux we went after last night. It seems someone removed it before Dumbledore and I did. I know all that for nothing but no one said this would be easy right Sev?!

A note was placed in the fake locket and was signed with the initials R.A.B. Ring any bells? Remus said it did for him so hopefully you could help me out in this puzzle. Any ideas or thoughts that could point in the right direction would be great.

Ron and Hermione are being supportive about leaving for Germany but they are bit put out that I couldn't give them all the information until we arrived at the cabin. As you have drummed into my head; the more people know, the more people can tell. 

Once we arrive in the Black Forest I will have them swear unbreakable vows in regards to the exact location of the cabin, their knowledge of the Horcruxes and anything related to the defeat of Voldemort.

I have to go McGonagall is calling me to talk about a few things. I love you always Sev. Write back soon so I know you really are alright.

Love,

Harry

Severus reread the note several times; absorbing everything written in Harry's long note. Once he had assimilated everything he picked up his quill and began his response.

Harry;

No the Dark Lord did not hurt or torture me. Quite the contrary he was quite pleased with my work and actions. I know I should not beat myself up over Dumbledore's death but as I am the one who caused it, even if the man was dying, it still will take a toll on me for a while. But in time this grief will fade from my mind, heart and soul. Rest easy Harry I am alright, a little out of sorts but alright none the less.

I'm glad my appointment to the post of Headmaster pleases you and of course I will do what I can to protect those who need it both inside the school and outside of it. Now if people heed my advice and words is quite another thing but I will do my best to ensure that no one is hurt by Voldemort's plans and actions. 

Yes, my elite status has opened up many new avenues and ways of hearing certain plans and bits of information. I will use them to the best of my abilities.

I will report anything relevant to you as soon as I can so check your journal every morning and evening, even more frequently if you can manage. I am not sure how often I will be able to communicate through it once I am back at Hogwarts and under scrutiny from the other Death Eaters stationed there.

Draco gained entrance to the grounds via the passage under the Whomping Willow. That particular passage was and is not protected by the castle's wards; I was shocked to hear that it wasn't as well. Please do not block it off but ward it specifically for your passage through it. 

You never know when you may need to return to Hogwarts and you do not want to take away one of the only avenues to do it through. I will inform the Dark Lord that I have warded the tunnel myself, which I plan on doing in case anyone stumbles on it. The person in question will feel my magical signature in the wards and not yours. Don't worry I will key you into them when I set them up.

Indeed I was the one who blasted Greyback off of Bill. I am pleased that Bill is alive even if he is scarred and potentially changed for the rest of his life. Greyback is a disgusting beast that takes joy out of ruining other people's lives. I would have killed him last night myself if it didn't raise certain questions; questions I do not feel up to answering. 

Your gratitude for me keeping Granger and Weasely out of the fight isn't needed Harry. They are still students and it is still my responsibility to keep them safe and out of harm's way. But if it will soothe your conscience I will grudgingly accept your thanks.

That is a sound plan of action; not telling Granger and Weasely about the cabin and other plans until their silence can be assured. I'm pleased that some of my cautious nature has rubbed off on you my impulsive Lion. Remember to word the unbreakable vow carefully to ensure there are no loopholes. 

R.A.B? It sounds familiar to me as well. I will think on it and let you know if anything comes to mind. 

Until then stay safe Harry and write to me as soon as you can.

Love,

Severus

Severus slipped the notebook closed and rose to make himself a simple breakfast before he started his day. He was expecting another summons to go to the Dark Lord so they could discuss his plan on Severus' taking over the Headmaster's position at Hogwarts.

Severus didn't think this would propose a problem as Voldemort had the most of the Ministry in his pocket, as well as the Hogwarts Board of Governors. His nomination and confirmation would probably sail through the approval process in record time.

Pushing any and all thoughts from his overworked mind Severus put his focus on preparing and eating his meal.

* * *

The summons from the Dark Lord came painfully to Severus that night at 7:15pm. Hissing at the stabbing pain in his forearm Severus rose from his seat and went to collect his Death Eater robes and potion belt.

Once he was appropriately dressed sans white mask, Severus went to the apparition point in his front hall and with a crack he disapparated to Malfoy Manor. Landing with his usual grace Severus took a moment to collect himself, check that his wand was in the correct position just in case he needed it, and made his way to the usual meeting room.

Opening the ornate doors Severus stalked to his new place among the elite. Severus stood still and tall waiting for his Lord's arrival and subsequent instructions to his Death Eaters. Severus didn't wait long for his Lord to arrive and glanced around noticing only the Inner Circle was present; this should be interesting.

Snapping to attention when he heard Voldemort begin to speak, Severus listened carefully often times what the Dark Lord said was not what he meant. To survive in the Dark Lord's ranks you needed to hear the unspoken questions and demands.

The gist of Voldemort's speech was that Severus' position as Headmaster was essentially his and they were just waiting for the vote from the Governor's which at this point was a hollow formality. Everyone present knew how the vote would go, no one stood up to the Dark Lord's whims for long and those who did generally didn't live long enough to tell about it afterwards.

"Does this please you Severus? Within the week you will be the Headmaster at Hogwarts and able to oversee the education of our children. Steering them in the appropriate direction and showing Mudbloods their rightful place in our world."

The Dark Lord's words raised Severus' hackles but Severus pushed those feelings down with his Occlumency, bowed to his Lord and replied; "Indeed my Lord. I am quite pleased and honored that you would bestow such an honor to me. I will not disappoint you."

This response seemed to please the sadistic red eyed bastard known as his Lord, Severus noticed. Feeling the satisfaction one feels when they have gotten one over on someone Severus kept his face impassive and his eyes blank, as the Dark Lord moved onto other equally evil and destructive plans.

None of the plans discussed so far were of great importance; a few raids on Muggle towns. Severus would report to Harry about them or maybe slip a covert letter to a member of the Order of the Phoenix. There was only so much Harry could do now that he was about to be on the run.

Decision made to find a promising way to pass information to those who needed it Severus dropped back into the meeting that was taking place. Severus froze when the next topic was introduced and brought up. The Dark Lord had been made aware of Bill Weasely and Fleur Delacour's upcoming nuptials and wished to send a little gift.

Severus listened carefully to the proposed ways to infiltrate and attack the Burrow during the wedding. He would have to inform Harry right away so the Weasely's could take all the proper precautions and protections.

The only good thing was that Harry would not be in attendance on the day in question. That was another reason the Dark Lord had chosen to raid the eldest Weasely's nuptials; Voldemort knew that Harry was likely to be there.

It was a win/win for the Dark side; attack your enemies, injuring or killing as many as possible and spread panic throughout the Light side. Panic and despair would definitely set in if Harry Potter was captured and killed. All the hope and fight would be swiftly taken out of those who would stand and oppose Voldemort's reign of terror and fear.

Severus promised himself he would do everything he could to ensure that this would not happen. Severus was quite impatient for the meeting to end. Not that his Lord or fellow Death Eaters had any clue to the internal conflicts racing through Severus' mind. To them he looked as impassive and cold as always.

Once the Dark Lord had given Severus his new Silver mask that marked him as elite, he dismissed them. Severus made his way swiftly to the apparition room and with a crack he was in his worn sitting room in Spinner's End. With quick steps Severus reached the kitchen and the notebook on the table.

He noticed that Harry had not written back as of yet and found himself becoming even more agitated than he already was. Pushing that to the side Severus composed a short missive getting to the heart of what had been spoken about during the last gathering.

Harry;

I hope you are well. I have very important information for you so please pay attention and take action immediately.

The Dark Lord is planning to attack Bill & Fleur's wedding this summer in the hopes of capturing you and injuring or killing as many of the Light's supporters as he can. 

It is the Dark Lord's hope that by attacking the Burrow people will begin to panic and fear will spread. He also hopes that by capturing and killing you, the peoples' will to fight him will be broken and his plans to take over our world will be unopposed. Leaving a clear field for Voldemort to rule.

Please inform Molly & Arthur as soon as you can in regards to this plot. All safety measures should be taken if they decide to go on with the wedding in July. A least I do not have to worry about you being there Harry. 

Please I know you will want to attend regardless of Horcruxes and the danger but please for my peace of mind don't attend. I don't want to worry about you anymore than I already am. 

Write me back soon. I miss you Harry.

Love,

Severus

Closing and moving the notebook to the side Severus summoned a piece of parchment to him. Severus quickly decided on who he would report any information to in regards to raids and other nefarious Death Eater activities to. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the perfect person for Severus' needs.

Severus addressed the letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt and proceeded to detail the Dark Lord's upcoming raids. He left out a few of the planned raids so it wasn't glaringly obvious that someone had squealed the information to the Aurors. At the end of the day Severus had no intention of being discovered as a spy and being made a martyr.

Severus knew that Kingsley was an honorable and powerful wizard and would take the anonymous tip seriously even if it turned out to be a hoax.

Sealing and addressing the letter to Kingsley, while masking his magical signature on the letter and envelope, Severus made his way to the floo. Grabbing a pinch of the floo powder on the mantel Severus tossed it into the hearth and called out Kingsley's name and office at the Ministry before throwing the letter into the green flames.

With a swirl of Emerald fire the letter was gone and Severus felt a bit better now that he had done what he could do to protect everyone who was or would soon be in danger. Severus was also aware that there was no way for Kingsley or anyone to track the letter to him; he had masked his signature and his floo was untraceable.

Making his way to the stove to make a pot of tea Severus let his head rest on the cabinet in front of him and reviewed the past 24 hours of his life. Morgana things were moving quickly in his quarter it seemed. He could only hope that Harry's mission would move quickly and safely as well.

The quicker Harry found and destroyed the abomination that was the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, the faster Voldemort could be killed, and their world would be safe once again. But for right now Severus would continue on with his plans and make the best out of all the situations that were placed in his path.

Steeling himself once again for a long and hard road Severus prepared his tea, picked up the charmed notebook and made his way to his study. He had plans to make in regards to the safety of innocent people at Hogwarts, things to research in regards to this R.A.B. person and he really needed something to distract his mind away from thoughts of Harry and his wellbeing.

Severus knew he was in for a long night to come and situated himself comfortably in the chair behind his desk and began his work. Every so often he would glance over to the charmed notebook to see if Harry had replied to his prior letters, but so far he was out of luck.

The reply from Harry came at 11pm and Severus greedily devoured Harry's words. Pleased that Harry finally replied to him. Severus sighed in relief now that he was assured once again that Harry was okay.

The response was short and to the point showing Severus that Harry was tired and stressed out at the moment. Not that Severus could blame him, if he was in the same position he probably wouldn't have handled half as well as Harry seemed to be.

Harry had agreed not to attend Bill's wedding but he was not happy about it. Severus could give a damn if Harry liked it, as long as he didn't attend the wedding Severus was happy. Harry had also talked to Ron and Hermione and they had agreed to skip the ceremony as well now that a legitimate threat had been found against their safety.

Apparently from what Severus deduced from Harry's words was that Harry had spun a tale in regards to overhearing one of the Death Eaters gloating last night when he was invisible on the Astronony Tower about Greyback's Attack on Bill. The Death Eater also jested that they couldn't wait to crash Bill's wedding to the pretty French witch.

Severus would have hugged Harry if he were there for his Slytherin cunning for coming up with a believable reason for Harry to possess the information he did.

Smiling slightly Severus thought on the rest of the note; Harry had also agreed to ward the passage under the Whomping Willow and would try and alert Severus should he ever have to use it in the future. Harry still had no clue on who R.A.B. was but he was hopeful Severus would assist him on that little quandary.

Severus picked up his quill and penned a quick goodnight and I love you into the notebook in response to Harry's wishes of the same. Feeling like a weight had lifted from his shoulders now that Severus knew that Harry was safe and taking action in regards to information Severus had given him.

Severus placed a marker in the book he was reading and rose to prepare himself for bed and another long day tomorrow. The ball had begun to roll quite quickly for Severus. He just hoped that he could stay out of its path and didn't get crushed under the weight of his responsibilities and many masks he would have to wear in the future.

Slipping into bed Severus pressed these thoughts down and focused on his breathing and within five minutes his exhausted mind shut down as Severus drifted off to sleep.

_**Well that's Chapter 6! Thanks for reading!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: Alright this chapter is purely of my own making; it is AU after all. Some events will be taken from Book 7. However, I'm not going to use the Deathly Hallows and by extension the whole becoming the master of the Elder Wand issue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited & followed. : )_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like _this!

_Previously: _

_Severus placed a marker in the book he was reading and rose to prepare himself for bed and another long day tomorrow. The ball had begun to roll quite quickly for Severus. He just hoped that he could stay out of its path and didn't get crushed under the weight of his responsibilities and many masks he would have to wear in the future._

_Slipping into bed Severus pressed these thoughts down and focused on his breathing and within five minutes his exhausted mind shut down as Severus drifted off to sleep._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~*************Chapter 7*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Eight months had passed by Harry and Severus; many things had happened some big and some small. Both of their birthday's had come and gone without much fanfare, though they had exchanged small gifts. Harry had purchased and sent Severus a beautiful silver ring and enclosed with it a note of explanation. The note had Severus' heart racing it said that the ring was a promise ring!

Severus suddenly found the ancient and obscure book on offensive and defensive Dark Magic he'd sent to Harry severely lacking, but Harry had allayed his insecurities when he wrote, the excitement clear by his words, that he loved the book and had a hell of time practicing with Ron and Hermione in the forest behind the cabin.

The largest accomplishment was the solving of the riddle of who R.A.B. was and the location of another two Horcruxes. The answer was found by Harry and it was purely by accident; showing Severus that Harry had the most unbelievably good luck.

Harry explained through their notebooks that he had been reviewing some of the papers that dealt with the Black family tree and stumbled upon the initials R.A.B. next to Sirius' initials.

That one piece of information unraveled the mystery quite quickly. Severus wanted to kick himself in the arse! How could he have not remembered Sirius' younger brother Regulus Arcturus Black. It frustrated him to no end that he had the answer the whole time but didn't even realize it.

Severus could recall the boy clearly even all these years later. When Regulus first joined the Dark Lord's ranks he had done so with pride and purpose. However, like so many Regulus soon found the tasks he was given weren't what he was led to believe they'd be and not even two years later the boy disappeared never to be seen nor heard from again.

Well the past was the past and Harry now possessed the information he needed to proceed with the hunt for the missing locket Horcrux. Severus had supplied the next clue to the possible location of the locket. He vaguely remembered Kreacher skulking off with a locket when Molly Weasely was cleaning out all of the old dark objects and Black family heirlooms in Grimmauld Place.

The rest was quite simple; Harry apparated to Number 12 under the invisibility cloak. Harry had informed Severus that the house was abandoned; Severus was not surprised the Order probably realized how unsecure the house was now that Dumbledore was dead.

After searching and finally finding Kreacher; Harry cajoled and promised the elf that he would be given his beloved Master Regulus' locket if he turned over the stolen locket. Once Kreacher had the fake locket in his arthritic hands he turned over a heavy silver locket inlaid with emeralds in the shape of an 'S' on the front.

Harry then explained that he knew right away that it was indeed the lost locket Horcrux just from the disgusting pulses of dark magic the object emitted. Harry didn't stick around, placed his invisibility cloak back on and quickly left the old Headquarters building.

Only once Harry was safe behind the cabin's strong wards did he remove the invisibility cloak again. The Horcrux was destroyed when a Basilisk fang full of toxic venom was impaled straight through the center of the cursed object. Harry relayed that the scream it emitted was truly horrible before a foul dark mist spewed forth from the puncture in the locket.

Severus was on top of the moon that Harry was one step closer to completing his task and by doing so one step closer to winning the war. Severus couldn't express his happiness openly though not with the constant presence of Death Eaters at Hogwarts.

As Severus predicted the wedding of Bill and Fleur was indeed raided but no one was injured or killed since the Weasely had given each family or guest at the wedding an emergency portkey that would take them a few miles away from the Burrow so they could apparate safely away. All underage attendees were assigned an adult to find so they could be removed from the fray as well.

Severus had been doing his duty as he promised Harry he would. Whenever information concerning attacks and raids were made known to him Severus would send off an anonymous letter to Kingsley with the pertinent information. So far at least nine families had been spared and unknown amounts of injuries avoided.

The only abduction Severus had known about and had not been able to prevent was Ollivanders. Whatever the Dark Lord wanted the wandmaker for Severus knew it could not be good. When he mentioned the abduction to Harry he had explained to Severus about Voldemort's and his wand sharing the same cores. That made a lot of sense to the potions master but it still made him uneasy none the less.

Severus' job was made more complicated though when the Ministry succumbed to the Dark Lord in July upon the death of Rufus Scrimgeour, which was coincidently the day of Bill's wedding. Instead of sending his letters through the floo to the Ministry he now sent them by an unknown and untraceable owl, since Kingsley had gone into hiding to join the Order and the underground resistance against the Dark Lord.

Severus internally cheered whenever the Order had a victory against the Death Eaters. On the outside he showed his disdain for the Light but on the inside he was basking in it. Thinking about the Light side made him think of the incident when Minerva had come to see him in his office.

Damn Dumbledore! The old man was meddlesome even in death and as a portrait in the Headmaster's office. Albus had spoken a few cryptic words to Minerva regarding Severus' true position in the war before Severus could silence him.

Well needless to say Minerva had left the office with a small smirk on her face but not before telling Severus "that his secret was safe with her and she knew he was so much more than he let on", if he remembered correctly.

Well there was nothing for it though; he was grudgingly grateful for the added ally within the school, not that Severus would ever admit it. With Minerva's help they could and were preventing most of the more horrible punishments and acts being used against the students by their alledged teachers.

It truly made Severus' stomach curl when he remembered Alecto Carrow moving to place the Cruciatus on Neville Longbottom. Severus of course had moved to intercept the insane toad like woman but he shuddered to think what Alecto was putting the students through when he or Minerva could not interfere.

Severus brought himself back from his dark musings and began ticking off the destroyed Horcruxes and listing the remaining ones. So far the Diary, Ring and Locket were no more but four more still remained out there hidden. Severus constantly racked his brain to think of things they could be, knowing that they probably had some connection with Hogwarts and its founders.

So far he had suggested that Harry try and locate the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, but that was all he could think of. Harry had written asking him if he had ever heard of Hufflepuff's cup. Severus hadn't but he asked Albus' portrait and was given a maddeningly circular answer that he interpreted to mean that Harry was on the right track in his desire to locate the Cup.

Severus had sent that information on to Harry through the notebook. Yes, things were moving along for both of them. Severus was proud of Harry for the effort and sacrifices he had made so far. He only hoped that their luck would hold out for them.

Severus should have known that Harry would at some point come into some form of resistance or attack. Severus remembered the night and the events that had happened not even two weeks prior; the memory still made his blood run cold and hot at the same time.

It had been around 10 pm and Severus was sitting in his office filling out those thrice damn reports to be turned over to the Board of Governor's when his Dark Mark had flared up painfully. The Dark Lord must have been in a towering rage for the summons to feel this terrible.

Grabbing his robes and mask from the hidden compartment in the coat closet Severus made his way off the grounds so he could apparate to Malfoy Manor. When Severus had arrived he had been privy to quite the scene. The Dark Lord was radiating waves of anger but what surprised Severus was the touch of fear he could pick up in the Dark Lord's crimson eyes.

Deciding to remain quiet as he took his place among the rest of Death Eaters called Severus watched and listened closely. The Dark Lord finally stopped Crucio'ing Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa and spat out for them to explain.

Severus' throat felt like it was being strangled, as he heard the events of the night from Lucius' bloodless lips. Apparently, Harry Potter and his two sidekicks had been brought in by snatchers. However, Harry's face had been distorted so not even Draco could recognize if it in fact was Harry Potter.

Bellatrix had then decided to keep Granger and a Goblin, who had also been brought in with the snatchers so she could torture them for information. The Dark Lord wanted to know what information Bella was hoping to get? Bellatrix replied she wanted to torture the Mudblood until she told them Potter's location and the Goblin so she could verify that her Lord's treasure was still safe in her vault at Gringotts.

That piece of information set the wheels turning in Severus' intelligent mind; so Bellatrix had an important artifact of the Dark Lord's hidden in her vault. The revelation this thought brought to Severus was staggering! It made sense that Bellatrix would be given a Horcrux to guard just as Lucius had, seeing as they were both at one time the Dark Lord's favorite and most trusted followers.

Severus filed that bit to report to Harry as soon as he was able to return to Hogwarts. He returned to listening to the recounting of the events at Malfoy Manor; after Bellatrix was unable to get any useful information out of her two victims she decided to kill them since it would be no great loss. She had then ordered Pettigrew to fetch the Weasel boy to see if he knew anything.

Pettigrew took along time to return; Bellatrix heard a sound coming from the foyer entrance way and before she could raise her wand Harry and Weasely had burst into the foyer and a scurmish began.

The end result was every prisoner including the Golden Trio escaped via an emergency portkey. Severus smiled a small smile of relief behind his mask; he knew those portkeys would come in handy one day.

Severus was also surprised but pleased to know that Wormtail had been killed; not by any of the escaped prisoners but by the silver hand the Dark Lord had gifted him with. Apparently one of the captives had caused it to strangle Wormtail to death.

Severus would have to ask Harry about how Wormtail's death was actually caused and also how they got their wands back. The Dark Lord was in lost in his murderous thoughts and Severus could only imagine the anger his Lord must be feeling; after all this was not the first time Harry had defied the odds and escaped him and his followers.

Severus also knew the loss of Ollivander would be most upsetting to Voldemort. Severus was pleased that the aged wandmaker had escaped Malfoy Manor and the Dark Lord's clutches. Severus had always liked Ollivander and he knew without a doubt the older man didn't deserve the torture and imprisonment Voldemort had forced him to endure.

Well this was indeed a fruitful and informative night for Severus; he would have many things to write to Harry about. He was pleased about the lead on one of the Horcruxes that had been opened up to them tonight. Voldemort finished his stewing, ranting and Crucio'ing and stormed out into the cold February night. Taking this as a dismissal Severus made his way to the apparition room and returned to Hogsmeade.

Once Severus was safely in his circular office again he pulled out his charmed notebook, after seeing it glowing lightly showing that Harry had written to him, Severus opened it quickly and felt his heart stop when he read Harry's words.

Sev, I need you! Please come soon Hermione is in bad shape and a Goblin was badly tortured as well. Please bring stronger healing potions for internal injuries and pain if you can. I'm sorry to ask you to do this but I don't know what to do. Please love get here soon I can't lose Mione. Harry

Severus didn't even think as he rose quickly and made his way to the hospital ward. Bursting through the doors, rousing a sleeping Madam Pomfrey who Severus ignored as he rifled through the potions until he found the ones he was after. Plucking op six of each of the requested potions Severus placed them in his potions belt and swept out of the infirmary.

He didn't even stop once to give Madam Pomfrey any explanation or reason as to why he had stormed into her ward and removed some very powerful remedies. Severus slowed his pace down as he made his way once again back towards Hogsmeade so he could apparate to the cabin in the Black Forest.

Upon his arrival in the dense forest Severus sent his Patronus, which was now a large Lion much to his amusement, off to let Harry know he would be arriving soon and to let the others know. Severus didn't want to be hexed upon taking one step inside the cabin.

Severus made his way quickly not bothering to do so silently. When he finally breached the ring of trees his eyes fell upon Harry standing at the front door, looking like he'd been through the ringer. Harry's usually happy eyes were filled with fear and pain; not thinking Severus quickly covered the ground between them and pulled the younger now taller man into his arms.

Severus stood there for a few minutes just holding the man he loved while murmuring words of assurance and love. When Harry had collected himself a bit he looked into Severus' concerned onyx eyes and in a hoarse voice spoke; "I told them you were coming. That you were the inside man I had working on the Dark side. While they are nervous about your presence they will not harm you and if they do they will meet the end of my wand."

Severus nodded before moving to enter the moderately sized cabin. Upon entering Severus took in the scene before him; the fire was crackling loudly filling the house with light and warmth. He saw Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Ollivander huddling under blankets in front of the roaring fire. All three looked banged up but no more than that, Severus would examine them later to be sure there were no internal injuries.

Turning his eyes to the other side of the living room Severus took in the two conjured cots on top of which laid a badly injured Hermione Granger and an unknown Goblin. Ronald Weasely sat beside Granger holding her hand and Severus could see the tear tracks on his face and worry in his blue eyes.

Making his way over with sure strides Severus knelt on the other side of Granger's makeshift bed and pulled his wand. He ran a few health scans before pulling out the bottles of potions. Uncorking the strong pain reliever Severus coaxed Granger to drink it down and once Severus was sure it was taking effect he fed her the potion that would fix the internal damage he had found to her lungs and kidneys.

Severus knew that without the pain potion Granger would be screaming to the heavens instead of just whimpering softly while her organs reknit themselves together. Severus began to apply the essence of Dittany he had stocked in the cabin before Dumbledore died to Granger's many slash wounds.

The slashes covered her torso and back, creating a disgusting pattern. Once the Dittany had begun to close the wounds Severus summoned a blood replenishment potion for Granger to take.

He would not offer her a Dreamless Sleep potion, as Severus needed her to be conscious in case something went wrong. Granger would know before he would if her internal wounds became worse and if she was unconscious she wouldn't realize it and be able to tell him. Thereby delaying vital and lifesaving measures that should be taken immediately to minimize any permanent damage.

Once he was done with Granger he whispered to Harry to give Weasely a calming draught and transfigure a bed next to Granger's. Harry nodded and began to do as Severus had requested.

Seeing this Severus repeated the same process he had undertaken with Granger on the Goblin laying in the next bed. The wounds and injuries were similar as was the treatment. An hour later Severus was done with both of them and ran one last scan to be sure they were healed and resting so they could recover from the ordeal/

Severus did not envy them one bit; Bellatrix was a cruel, sadistic woman who greatly enjoying inflicting harm and pain on others. Severus knew though that their injuries could have been much worse at least no one had lost a limb, an organ or their life to the mad witch.

Sighing Severus scanned the three bodies still sitting in front of the warm fire; finding nothing but small bruises, cuts and in Ollivander's and Lovegood's cause dehydration and malnutrition. Giving them all a Dreamless sleep potion after transfiguring three comfy cots. Before they dropped off to sleep Severus left them with instructions to drink plenty of fluids once they awoke and eat slowly as to not make themselves sick.

Severus turned and made his way to the kitchen where Harry was sitting at the small dining table. Setting next to him Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled the strong body into his side; offering his silent support and comfort to Harry.

After a while Harry turned those beautiful eyes to gaze upon Severus'; rising Harry took his hand and led him to a good sized bedroom complete with a large soft looking bed. "Severus please make love to me. Show me it will all be alright just for tonight make me stop thinking about this war, about death. Please I need you."

Severus just looked at his usually strong lover unraveled before his dark eyes, as the nights, hell the last eight months of events crashed down on Harry's head and heart. Severus knew they would speak about everything later but right now his lover needed him and Severus would do what he could to make Harry feel better.

Severus took Harry into his arms again just taking in the feel of having Harry in his arms again, seeing Harry's handsome form with his own eyes for the first time in eight months. Merlin Severus had missed Harry; while writing to each other constantly got them by it was no substitute for the close physical contact they were experiencing now.

Severus was determined to enjoy every moment he was given with Harry. Harry however had a different idea in his overworked mind and pulled away from Severus and pulled his wand to banish their clothes to the chintz armchair in the corner. Severus simply stared at his lover's bared body the same way Harry was devouring his named body.

Harry's body had hanged sine the last time Severus had looked upon it; Harry had indeed gotten taller by at least two inches, his chest and shoulders had become broader, his legs more developed and toned. All in all Harry had become even more perfect to Severus. Feeling a powerful surge of desire course through his pale body Severus advanced quickly and pushed Harry back onto the bed.

Harry seemed content to lay back and submit to Severus' ministrations; Severus would enjoy obliging his lover's every need and want using his lips, tongue, teeth and body. Crushing their mouths together in a kiss of pure desperate need Severus thrust his tongue into Harry's hot mouth; savoring his lover's unique taste.

His hands were everywhere; exploring and remapping out Harry's muscled form. Severus pulled away from Harry's warm body and told Harry to lie on his stomach. Harry complied willingly and turned his broad body over, moving his legs so they were slightly open allowing his firm bum to be pushed upwards.

Severus surveyed the sight in front of his eyes and thanked everything he believed in that he was here with Harry. Severus slithered his long body in between Harry's legs and brought his slender hands to Harry's ass cheeks, spreading them widely so he could look upon his lover's entrance.

Murmuring a cleaning spell Severus lowered his head and gave a long hard lick to the puckered flesh around Harry's rosebud. Severus was spurred on by Harry's loud moan of appreciation and began to suck hard on the flesh surrounding that now winking hole.

Before long Severus pushed his tongue past Harry's tight rings of muscle; sinking his wet appendage as deep as he could in Harry's tight channel. Tongue fucking his lover's willing body with hard thrusts of his tongue and reveling in Harry's shouts and moans of unchecked ecstasy. Severus knew Harry was close but he didn't want Harry to cum until Severus was inside of him.

Severus pulled away grudgingly, assisting Harry with moving his now almost boneless body onto his back. Once Harry was repositioned to Severus' liking he slipped in between Harry's wantonly spread legs and murmured a lubrication spell on three of his fingers, his hard cock and Harry's arse.

Once the spell was done Severus brought his lubed hand in-between Harry's long hand and sunk his long pointer finger into Harry's still tight channel. Harry was once again moaning and babbling words of encouragement to his lover; Severus slipped another finger into Harry and began to scissor and twirl his appendages. Enjoying the feeling of Harry's silken walls as the muscle relaxed around his intruding digits allowing them to sink deeper.

A loud mewl let Severus know that he had struck Harry's prostate; he made a point to strike that little bundle of nerves on every inward stroke of his fingers. Soon the last finger was entered into Harry's writhing form, as Severus continued his assault on Harry's prostate.

Severus' other hand was not idle either; Severus had brought it down to Harry's leaking erection and stroked the rigid flesh slowly allowing the pleasure to build to mind melting levels in his lover's flushed body. Severus removed his fingers from Harry's now gaping and wet entrance; repositioning himself so his arousal was fitted against that lovely hole.

Severus made eye contact with Harry's hazed green eyes and pushed inside Harry slowly. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in Harry's tight channel. Stilling so Harry could adjust to him, it had been a long time since they had been together and Severus didn't want to hurt his younger lover.

Harry rolled his hips and moaned loudly signaling to Severus that he could move again. Pulling his heavy cock out of Harry's arse until he was almost out of that tight heat Severus thrust back in with a hard stroke. Severus began to adjust his thrusts until he felt that soft bundle of nerves being pushed into by the head of his erection.

Harry's noises picked up in volume as Severus slowly made love to him in tender loving movements; trying to wring every ounce of pleasure for the both of them out of their joining. Soon Harry was shouting and begging Severus to go harder, faster and deeper into his willing body.

Severus consented and brought his hand to the back of Harry's bent knee and slung it over his slim shoulder and tilted Harry's hips to the side, opening his lover's ass up to him more, allowing Severus to sink deeper into that maddeningly soft and dripping channel. Severus' other hand went to Harry's strong hip and grasped it tightly to anchor himself.

Severus was thoroughly enjoying the site of his large cock being swallowed by Harry's arse and proceeded to fuck his lover into the mattress. Severus held nothing back and hammered Harry's prostate ruthlessly causing Harry's body to become boneless in the face of such overwhelming pleasure.

Severus felt Harry's orgasm coming when those velvet walls began to fluctuate around his hard thrusting length and Severus' release was not far off either. He could feel his balls tightening to his sweating body and removed the hand grabbing Harry's hip and brought it to Harry's weeping erection and pumped the flesh in his hand in time with his deep and hard thrusts.

The coil of heat was swirling in Severus' belly and he knew soon he would reach his peak and fill his lover with his seed. Harry's head fell back and his eyes rolled back as his anal walls clamped down on Severus' flesh in a vice like hold. Severus continued to push his cock into Harry's shuddering channel and he watched on in rapt attention as Harry's cock throbbed and released rope after rope of his cum onto the blankets.

The site of Harry succumbing to his orgasm was all Severus could take and with one more hard thrust the swirling heat exploded throughout his heaving form as his cock throbbed sending his seed deep into his lover's body. Thrusting his length to ride out his powerful orgasm Severus let Harry's leg fall onto the soiled bed.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's sweaty body and laid his body over Harry's; allowing them to bask in the aftermath of their sex. Harry gave a noise of displeasure when Severus spent penis slipped from his used entrance. Severus knew his semen was probably leaking out of Harry's arse and onto the bed.

With this thought in mind Severus mumbled a cleaning charm on their bodies and the blankets. They both sighed when the stickiness of their sweat and cum were removed from them. Harry moved so that they were lying on their sides facing each other.

They laid there staring into the other's loving eyes, not speaking as there was no need to their bodies and stares saying everything for them. Severus felt at peace for the first time in eight months; his lover was safe and in his arms again. HE would enjoy this time while he could as he was not sure when it would happen again.

Harry seemed to feel the same way Severus did and leaned forward pressing their swollen lips together as he brought his large calloused hand to Severus soft length pumping him back into hardness. Severus let himself be the one to be swept away in the rapture of his lover's body and their feverish lovemaking.

When Severus awoke at 7am pleasantly soar and sated the next morning he looked to his left and let his black orbs settle on the body sleeping deeply in his arms. With a broad smile Severus brought his lips to Harry's forehead and shifted to get up to use the en suite bathroom.

Severus chuckled when he heard a grunt of discontent from Harry who upon Severus' rising had lost his pillow. Closing the door Severus conjured a toothbrush and cleaned his teeth and mouth before turning on the shower and properly washed his body of any remains from last night's activities.

Severus luxuriated in the dull soreness in his backside and the sight of slight finger shaped bruises on his hipbones along with the bright red hickies that littered his neck, back and chest. Harry had been quite vigorous but Severus enjoyed every heated and possessive moment of it.

Once he was properly cleaned he stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Making his way out he passed a sleepy Harry and pressed a quick kiss to his lover's equally marked neck. Casting a freshening charm on his clothes from yesterday he dressed quickly.

Severus sat down in the other armchair by the fire and waited for Harry to finish his morning routine. Harry appeared shortly, his hair damp and clinging to his strong naked back; Severus felt his cock stir but stomped down his arousal. They had too much to discuss this morning and Severus' time was running short.

He only hoped Minerva covered for his disappearance this morning but if anyone dared ask he would explain that he had spent the night and morning gathering potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest; ingredients he would claim only bloomed or showed themselves during the full moon. Most of the Death Eaters wouldn't now a cauldron from a stew pot and wouldn't question him.

Severus broke out of his thoughts when a fully clothed Harry asked his to join him in the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. Nodding they made their way to the kitchen maintaining their silence in consideration for the people still sleeping in the living room. Once in the kitchen Severus threw up a silencing charm and sat down as Harry puttered around preparing coffee and breakfast.

"I'm surprised no one cursed us for the racket we made last night." Severus couldn't help the question as they had been quite vocal last night while the enjoyed each other's flesh. Harry laughed before a cheeky grin broke out on his masculine face; "Ah Love the beauty of silencing charms. I put them up the first night we arrived here in June."

Severus nodded in acceptance of Harry's answer, then he proceeded to ask the questions that had been burning in his mind sine last night when he had been summoned by Voldemort and heard of Harry's daring escape. "First how did you get caught by Snatchers? Secondly, how did you and the rest of the prisoners get out of the cell in Malfoy Manor?" Severus still had a few more inquiries to make but figured they would start at the beginning as not to overwhelm Harry.

Harry sat down and handed Severus his black coffee, toast and eggs before he took a deep cleansing breath and a sip of strong coffee. "We were camping in the Forest of Dean; Hermione said Nightshade bloomed there and it bloomed last night at the full moon.

We needed it for a potion Hermione wanted to brew that when drank purges you off any dark magic residue. Good to have if one of us is hit with a dark curse. So when we were scavenging around for the blossom, which we didn't find by the way, we came upon Dean and the Goldenshank. They had been running and avoiding being captured by snatchers and we stopped to offer them water before we parted ways.

Unfortunately, the snatchers snuck up on us and Hermione just had enough time to hit me with a stinging hex to distort my features in hopes they wouldn't be able to recognize me as Harry Potter. It worked and when we were brought to Malfoy Manor Ron, Dean and I were thrown in the dungeon. Hermione and Goldenshank were kept by Bellatrix for information gathering. " Harry stopped to take another sip of coffee completely ignoring his now cooling food; Severus cast a warming charm on it knowing Harry would need his strength.

Severus was also a bit mad at Harry for letting his guard down in the Forest of Dean but knew chastising Harry would not help matters and Harry had learned a valuable and deadly lesson for his carelessness. Severus fixed his attention back on Harry as he began to tell his story again. "We heard Hermione screaming in pain and Bellatrix screaming questions at her. Ron was going berserk and it took everything I had to keep him calm so I could think of a way out.

We couldn't use the portkeys not until we knew Hermione and Goldenshank could escape as well. I couldn't and wouldn't leave anyone behind there in that Hell house. I went back to the cell door when I heard the heavy door open at the top of the stairs and watched as Pettigrew's sniveling weak form made its way over to our cell door.

When he got close enough he ordered us all back and stepped in so he could grab Ron so they could torture him for the information they failed to get from Hermione. Pettigrew saw me and he recognized me as the stinging hex was wearing off; once I saw the recognition flare in his watery eyes I said the first thing that popped into my head, 'How could you do this to me, to us? I saved your life!'. Then it happened that silver hand Voldemort gifted him with began to strangle him.

There was nothing I could do to stop it but I guess it's what that rat deserved for all the pain he has caused." Severus took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it gently offering strength for Harry to push through the painful memories and continue talking.

"I grabbed his wand, opened the unlocked call and we all made our way up the stairs. We silently made our way back to the foyer and watched the disgusting sight of Bellatrix standing over Goldenshank's and Hermione's injured bodies. Without thought I stepped out and shot a blasting hex at Bellatrix, she flew into the wall.

That distraction gave us our shot; I accio'd Ron, Hermione, Dean and my wands to me and caught them. Ron rushed forward grabbed Hermione and Goldenshank while I grabbed Ollivander, Lund and Dean.

Once we had everyone Ron and I activated our portkeys. As soon we arrived here I knew Hermione's and Goldenshanks injuries were beyond my abilities and wrote you to come as soon as you could. Thank you Sev for coming, for saving them, for last night I love you."

Severus sat and absorbed everything Harry had said before speaking again; "I love you too Harry. Do not thank me for helping or for coming to your aid; you are mine, as I am yours. You would have done the same for me as you well know. I'm relieved and proud that you managed to escape unharmed from Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was livid when he heard you managed to slip through his fingers again.

I managed to pick up some rather interesting information though; it seems Bellatrix as worried that one of her Lord's treasures was no longer safe in her Gringotts vault. That was why she tortured the Goblin, I think it is safe to assume that one of the Horcruxes is hidden in Bellatrix's vault. After all the Dark Lord entrusted the Diary to Lucius his other most loyal and trusted Death Eater.

Now that you have a Gringotts Goblin that owes you a life debt finding a way to enter Bella's vault shouldn't be too impossible. It is worth looking into Harry, I'd be willing to bet my year's pay that another Horcrux is in that vault." When Severus was done speaking he watched as Harry digested and processed the information in his mind.

Harry nodded his head once he was done and his eyes filled with determination; "Then to Gringotts we will go then. It won't be easy, probably bloody well impossible but it sounds like a very promising lead. I'd be a damn fool to pass it up just because investigating it won't be easy." Severus smirked and leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry's lips.

Pulling away Severus stood and made his way to the living room to inspect his patients. Lovegood, Thomas and Ollivander were stirring and looked better than the previous night; a bit of food and water would do them well. Severus moved across the room and scanned Weasely and found him to be fine.

Finally Severus scanned Granger and the Goblin; both would be sore and weak for a few days but other than that their injuries were mostly healed. Stepping back Severus glanced at the clock above the fireplace and saw it was 10 already. Severus turned to Harry and gestured to the front door.

Harry understood and Severus knew the sadness and loneliness in Harry's eyes mirrored his own. They walked back to the edge of the trees and stood facing each other; Harry moved first and embraced Severus tightly as if he was afraid that he would never see Severus again.

Upon that thought Severus realized how right Harry's train of thought could be and tightened his arms around Harry's broad shoulders. Harry pulled back a bit and placed his lips softly to Severus', letting all the feeling and emotions he felt for Severus flow into the kiss. Severus reciprocated wholeheartedly as their tongues languidly slid against the others.

All too soon they had to part so Severus could return to Hogwarts as he had been gone since late last night. "I love you, Harry Potter. Stay safe, remember I'm always here for you and come back to me safe." Severus went to make his way into the thick trees but was pulled back into Harry's arms.

"I love you too, Sev. I hope you stay safe as well and know I'm here too. I promise I'll do everything I can to come back to you Sev. I'll walk through hell to get back to you, love." Harry's words were muffled against Severus' thin shoulder. Knowing he had to leave know or he wouldn't at all Severus pulled away.

With one last look of love and longing Severus made his way through the forest and once he was outside the cabin's wards he stopped walking. Severus twisted in place and disappeared with a loud crack back to Hogwarts and the seemingly never ending, dangerous dance between the Dark and Light.

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7!  
All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: Alright this chapter is purely of my own making; it is AU after all. Some events will be taken from Book 7. Again, no Deathly Hallows, no Elder Wand and some events will stay the same but the way they happen will be differently. One last thing Harry is not a Horcrux in this story; his scar is merely a cursed link with Voldemort. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed!_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like _this!

_Previously: _

_All too soon they had to part so Severus could return to Hogwarts as he had been gone since late last night. "I love you, Harry Potter. Stay safe, remember I'm always here for you and come back to me safe." Severus went to make his way into the thick trees but was pulled back into Harry's arms._

_"I love you too, Sev. I hope you stay safe as well and know I'm here too. I promise I'll do everything I can to come back to you Sev. I'll walk through hell to get back to you, love." Harry's words were muffled against Severus' thin shoulder. Knowing he had to leave know or he wouldn't at all Severus pulled away._

_With one last look of love and longing Severus made his way through the forest and once he was outside the cabin's wards he stopped walking. Severus twisted in place and disappeared with a loud crack back to Hogwarts and the seemingly never ending, dangerous dance between the Dark and Light._

_**~~~~~~~~~********Chapter 8********~~~~~~~~~~~**_

As Severus predicted Granger and Goldshank's injuries took the next few days to heal completely. Even when they were totally healed it would take another week for them to be at full strength again; they needed a lot of rest to recoup the energy they exerted to heal their mangled bodies, even with the help of Severus' healing and potions.

Harry used this time to have a talk with Luna and Ollivander; Ollivander because Harry wanted to confirm his hunch about his and Voldemort's twin wand cores. Severus was unsurprised when Harry's hunch had been confirmed by the aged wand maker.

It seemed the twin cores fascinated and worried the Dark Lord to some degree. Harry felt that they shared twin cores due to his cursed lightening scar and that was why his wand had chosen him.

They were also heartened when they found out Voldemort still hadn't found a viable solution to combat the twin cores. Ollivander had tried to explain to the Dark Lord several times while under torture that while he could use another wand the spells would be considerable weaker than when he used his Yew and Phoenix feather wand. Voldemort was less than pleased by the wand maker's words.

Harry had also quizzed Luna about Ravenclaw's lost diadem and if she had any clue as to where it may be. Severus had scoffed audibly when Harry had suggested Luna may know the possible location or at least a good direction to start from. Apparently Luna had an uncanny ability to know things that she shouldn't; Harry was confident that Luna had seer blood somewhere in her family.

Luna had gone on to describe what the diadem looked like according to legend; a finely crafted silver tiara like headpiece that had a large Sapphire stone set in the center. The motto of Ravenclaw's house "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" was inscribed on the inside of the diadem. Severus would have to take her word for it as no one had seen the diadem in over 800 years not since Ravenclaw's daughter had disappeared with it.

You can imagine Severus' god smacked expression when Harry had reported that Luna told Harry that; "It was hidden amongst the other hidden things." Severus was skeptical when presented with this information, but Harry believed her words and actually had an idea on where the diadem could be.

Severus was incredulous when Harry had said the diadem could possible still be at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement. Harry had argued that it made sense as all Voldemort's other hiding placing for his Horcruxes had been significant to him in one way or another. Grudgingly Severus had agreed to check out the possibility, perfectly ready to gloat when he didn't find anything.

Severus had stalked in the cover of the early morning darkness to the seventh floor and walked the necessary three times in front of the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy thinking these same words over and over; I need a place to hide my treasure. After he finished his three passes the door to the room appeared.

Severus entered cautiously not knowing exactly what he would be walking into; he was astonished when he looked around, taking in the whole room. Mountains of all matter of things were piled in stacks throughout a room the size of the Great Hall. Severus growled annoyed, not happy about scouring around to see if the damn diadem was even in the room in the first place and thinking of all the things Harry could do to make this up to him.

Sighing, taking in a deep calming breath Severus focused for the familiar feel of dark and corrupt magic the Dark Lord always emitted. Severus let himself be pulled deeper into the cavernous room following the dark hint of magic, trying not to trip and break his neck on the random items littering the floor. After about 30 minutes later Severus felt the faint trace of dark magic growing stronger.

Refocusing his mind and body doubly Severus continued forward and another 15 minutes he was standing in front of a large black cabinet piled high with garbage, on the very top stood a very ugly bust of a wizard but it was what was on top of the bust's head that caught Severus' attention. A very tarnished silver tiara was sitting atop the statue's head.

Severus could have crowed in triumph or fainted when he realized that in front of him was another key to destroying the madman he was bound to. Snapping himself out of his stupor Severus summoned the bust knowing that if he tried to Accio the Horcrux it would resist the summons.

Once, the hideous bust was in Severus' hands he conjured a box and taking his handkerchief out he plucked the cursed diadem off the statue's head and dropped it into the box. Severus grimaced out the malevolent energy radiating off the damn thing, closing the box and warding it heavily so no one could detect what was inside. It wouldn't do for someone to realize what it was he was carrying around at the moment.

He made his way quickly back out of the sea of junk and once he was again in the seventh floor hallway Severus cast a few spells to ensure he was alone. Pleased when they confirmed he was Severus summoned that insane elf Dobby, Harry had assured him Dobby was trustworthy and would bring him the Horcrux.

Severus was curious as to when Harry had keyed the elf menace into the wards at the cabin, but he figured he could ask him later, you know when they weren't trying to kill a sadistic mass murdering psychopath. Severus braced himself for the bouncing elf's imminent arrival.

In a few seconds a very excitable elf was bouncing in front of Severus; squeaky voice loud as he spoke. Severus cast a hasty silencing ward around them while sending a nasty glare at Dobby; causing Dobby to shut up rather quickly. Once the ward was set and the elf quiet Severus spoke, "Dobby take this to Harry. Do not open it! Tell him it is the wise one's treasure."

Dobby took the box carefully before bowing and popping away. Severus knew by the time he reached his office Harry would have already had the diadem brought and delivered to him. Well at least the pain in the arse elf was good for something.

Upon reentering his office and feeling the powerful wards snapping into place around him, he pulled out the charmed notebook. Once, he had his thoughts collected Severus began to write his missive.

Harry;

I'm sure by now you have received the gift I sent you via Dobby. It was there in fact and I sincerely apologize for doubting Miss. Lovegood and her information. I hope you have already destroyed the abomination. 

Have you made any progress with getting the Goblin to assist you with gaining entrance into Gringotts? If he is resistant invoke the life debt he owes you. Should Goldshank refuse his magic will be stripped from him immediately and in the case of a magical creature this will cause him to be permanently crippled or could possibly kill him if his body cannot stand the process of having his magic taken.

I can guarantee Goldshank will agree once the life debt has been invoked as Goblins have a survival instinct that rivals any true Slytherin. I trust you and the others will come up with an adequate plan to gain entrance into the bank covertly and escape unscathed. 

Longbottom and the Weaslette are still giving the Carrows and the other Death Eaters hell and have gained quite the large rebellious following. I know they are using the Room of Requirement but just can't bring myself to inform my fellow Death Eaters of this fact; shame isn't it. 

Just know that you have more allies than you think Harry. Don't be afraid to use them to help you accomplish your goals.

If you ever need me for anything please don't be afraid to ask me. I will do whatever I can to help you succeed and survive. I love you Harry and I miss you. Stay safe love.

Severus

Once he was done writing he closed the notebook, placed it out of the way and went back to his paperwork. Severus was elated that he had found the diadem; now that he was thinking on it he was probably the first one aside from the Dark Lord and now Harry who had seen it in over 800 years.

It was an honor really even if Severus wasn't a Ravenclaw; the diadem was still a precious magical artifact and had a long illustrious history. A history that would be tarnished and finally destroyed due to Voldemort's greed and corruption. Severus believed that nothing was safe from the festering disease that was the Dark Lord.

Sighing again Severus went back to reviewing the reports from the professors; another order issued from the puppet Board of Governors. They wanted to make sure everyone was handling the transition well.

This allegedly well-meaning curiosity was really a guise for Voldemort to keep an eye on the school and dispose of anyone causing too much trouble; this included professors as well as students. The non-Death Eater faculty never reported any of the rebellious students and the Death Eaters never really could catch any of the troublemakers in the act so their deeds were reported nut no one was punished for them.

Severus felt a strange pride when he thought of the underground anti-you-know-who movement at Hogwarts. They were very inventive in their pranks and attacks on the Death Eater wannabes and faculty.

Severus of course knew about most of their pranks due to the castle's wards and the elves reporting to him and clueing him into what was going on. However, Severus made no attempt to stop them; even going so far as to make sure no one was in the way while the set up their next mischievous enterprise.

Smirking Severus signed the last report for the night, pushed his chair back and made his way up the spiral stairs to his quarters to turn in for the night. Upon lying down in his comfortable bed Severus couldn't quiet his mind.

So many thoughts raced through his tired mind; most revolving around the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and where the remaining few could be. So far Harry and he had found and destroyed two of them. Adding to the three already taken care of before Harry left Hogwarts they believed only three remained now.

Severus believed and Harry agreed that it was Hufflepuff's cup inside Bellatrix's vault. The last Horcrux that would be destroyed was the fractured remnant in Voldemort's body. This left one more Horcrux unidentified but Severus was confident they would figure out what it was and where it was in time.

Feeling his mind slowly dimming into sleep Severus said a prayer to magic herself to aid Harry and himself in their tasks and to help keep them safe.

* * *

The week was a blur of paperwork and Death Eater meetings for Severus. Even though he was inundated with his Headmaster's duties Voldemort still wanted his attendance at meetings. The only reason Severus didn't try to get out of attending was the valuable information he was compiling.

Through his attending these gathering he had supplied a constant stream of information to the Order through unmarked owls or Minerva. While Severus and Minerva kept up the appearance of loathing each other in private they were cordial even warm toward the other.

Minerva was able to visit his office quite frequently due to her still being the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, so no one noticed or questions the constant meetings. It also helped that the Death Eaters at the school were about as intelligent as a Blast-Ended Skrewt; unfortunately their tempers were quite similar.

It was now nearing the middle of March and Harry was still developing a plan to infiltrate Gringotts. The Goblin was being helpful but only enough to negate the life death taking his magic.

Several times Severus had to stop himself from apparating to the cabin and throttling the intolerable little creature. Harry was becoming equally frustrated and impatient. He had never done well with sitting around, formulating a plan and waiting for the right time; that was typically Severus' forte.

The Weasel was becoming increasingly annoying according to Harry; while Harry hated to wait he knew it was the correct thing to do. If Harry tried to sneak into Gringotts without a plan he wouldn't make it out alive or at the very least whole.

The Weasel seemed to not realize or understand this and seemed to think if they charged in and demanded entrance it would be granted as Harry was the boy who lived. Severus always assumed the boy couldn't get any dumber but then the boy would say something or do something and Severus was would once again have to adjust his view of the reckless lump again.

Severus now categorized the idiot red head as having the intellectual capacity of a troll. He felt that was generous considering how stupid the boy actually was. While the Weasel was a reckless moron Granger was a know-it-all bookworm. If she had her way they would research everything.

The only problem with that was what they wanted to know about Gringotts was not available to them. By the time Granger was satisfied they would all probably be killed by Voldemort and rotting in the ground. Severus felt for Harry he did as Severus would have strangled them already.

* * *

The plan for gaining access to Gringotts was made and executed on March 28. Severus wasn't thrilled with it but it was the best they could do and it was quite a simple plan. Severus would have to concede that those were the ones where generally the least amount of things could go wrong.

Harry had detailed it in a note and Severus had nothing to add to it; the plan after all covered everything they would have to do to gain access to Bellatrix's vault and get out again. Hopefully it went off without a hitch.

Severus spent the morning of the 28th nervously staring at the charmed notebook absently running Harry's plan through his mind while he waited for his lover to write him to let him know he was safe and whole.

The plan went as follows; first Goldshank would enter through the Goblin's entrance which would only open to a Gringotts Goblin, Harry would be under the invisibility cloak as it was resistant to most detection spells.

The entrance wasn't that well protected as it was well hidden and practically unknown besides what Goblin would willingly let a wizard in through it. Well Gringotts arrogance just caught up with them and Harry was benefiting from it.

Once they gained entry that would make there way to a cart and travel through the bowels of Gringotts. Eventually they would make it to Bellatrix's vault but of course reaching it after the cart wouldn't be so simple.

According to Goldshank there was a dragon that guarded the ancient pure-blood vaults. Goldshank assured them he knew how to get passed them but Harry wasn't too comfortable with the reassurance not after fourth year and that damn Horntail.

Once the bloody dragon was bypassed Goldshank would open the vault but would not enter it as that was against policy for a Goblin to enter a client's vault and an alarm would be triggered alerting the Goblins that someone was where they should not be.

Harry would have to be quick once he gained access to the vault just in case someone else came down to the lower level of the bank. Harry was banking on the fact that he could pinpoint Voldemort's magical signature on the cup.

The only way the plan would be screwed up would be if another Goblin recognized Goldshank as being one of the Goblins that left the bank when the Death Eaters began trying to take control over Gringotts. So far they had failed but the Goblins did not look upon cowards with much remorse or sympathy. Chances are if he was recognized Goldshank would be killed.

So there Severus sat with bated breath waiting for his love to write him and tell him whether the plan was a success or a failure. Severus hoped it went well as they would only have one shot at this, once the Goblins discovered a breach in security they would lockdown the security in the bank immeasurably making another attempt impossible even more so than the first one was.

Finally, writing appeared in his notebook and Harry's scrawl appeared. Severus felt his whole body relax and release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Sev;

Made it out. Got Hufflepuff's cup and will destroy it after I'm done writing you. I'm fine just a bit burned the cup had an enchantment on it to burn whoever picked it up. The blasted enchantment also caused it to replicate by 5. By the time I got the original I was covered in welts on every inch of exposed skin.

Needless to say the trip back out was far from pleasant but Mione is clearing them up with a strong healing and Dittany. Other than that I'm fine so stop worrying love. I'll write again soon.

I love you.

Harry

Severus smiled and ticked off the cup from his mental Horcrux list. Only one more to go and Severus still had no clue what or where it could be. Standing and making his way to the office for lunch Severus felt happier than he could remember being well he would equal it to when he saw Harry that night a few weeks ago after the Snatcher incident. Hopefully another night like that was in their near future.

_**Well that's chapter 7. We are coming down to home stretch maybe another 2 chapters and that'll be all she wrote.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: Alright this chapter is purely of my own making; it is AU after all. Some events will be taken from Book 7. Well we are almost at the end. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite'd and followed! One last thing I will no longer acknowledge or post anonymous reviews; they will be deleted immediately!_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like _this!

_Previously: _

_Sev;_

_Made it out. Got Hufflepuff's cup and will destroy it after I'm done writing you. I'm fine just a bit burned the cup had an enchantment on it to burn whoever picked it up. The blasted enchantment also caused it to replicate by 5. By the time I got the original I was covered in welts on every inch of exposed skin._

_Needless to say the trip back out was far from pleasant but Mione is clearing them up with a strong healing and Dittany. Other than that I'm fine so stop worrying love. I'll write again soon._

_I love you._

_Harry_

_Severus smiled and ticked off the cup from his mental Horcrux list. Only one more to go and Severus still had no clue what or where it could be. Standing and making his way to the office for lunch Severus felt happier than he could remember being well he would equal it to when he saw Harry that night a few weeks ago after the Snatcher incident. Hopefully another night like that was in their near future._

_**~~~~~~~~***********Chapter 9**********~~~~~~~**_

The next week was quiet for Severus, they were now in the second week of April. Severus had not been summoned to attend a Death Eater meeting in awhile but by listening to his fellow Death Eaters at Hogwarts they had not been called either. A meeting had been set for tonight and Severus would be on his guard to avoid any suspicions against him; he had to act the part of the loyal follower to the tee.

Severus assumed the Dark Lord was plotting something vile during his self-imposed solitude after Harry had slipped though his fingers yet again, that thought made him uneasy but he would continue to keep his ear to the ground for any sign as to what his Lord may be planning. He was one hundred percent sure it would be something disgusting when he heard the plan whatever the plan may be.

The potions master was still on a bit of a high from their success on locating and destroying Hufflepuff's cup. Though it saddened him that another priceless piece of Hogwarts' history was sullied and mangled by the Dark Lord's mania for immortality.

Severus shuddered; yes, immortality would be nice but what was the point of living forever when you lost your sanity, you humanity and ability to feel anything but anger and hate? Severus would never want such an existence and the fact that it would be for an eternity was stomach turning.

Pushing those dark thoughts away Severus stood to prepare for the meeting that would be taking place tonight at the usual place at Malfoy Manor. Severus thoughts slipped to his former lover and best friend Lucius; yes those feelings were long dead but he still felt pity for his old friend.

Lucius had no idea what he brought onto his family when he offered his Manor as the Dark Lord's base of operations. He knew the blonde aristocrat regretted allowing the skeletal snakelike man into his home and allowing him access to his family.

Draco had returned to Hogwarts after the summer changed; the change was not a good one and the look in his godson's eyes hurt Severus' heart when he saw it now. It was the look of self-loathing and despair. Severus knew that look well; he wore it for years after he inadvertently caused his best friend's death.

God, he still mourned Lily's death even now but he was doing everything he could to make sure her son succeeded. That he was also Harry's lover was purely coincidental but not unwelcomed. Severus loved the young man with his whole being and it was that love that pushed him to go on when he was exhausted enough to drop.

Harry was his reason for living, the one bright spot in his otherwise black world. Harry in all his innocence and selfless love had reawakened and thawed Severus' frozen and dead heart. A heart he had thought he lost for good that October night sixteen years ago.

Chuckling at his sentimental thoughts Severus swept out of his office, making his way out to his favored apparition point just outside the wards. Severus looked around as he walked on the dirt path that would take him past the Hogwarts' gates.

Remembered that just months ago Harry and he stood right there, and said their good-byes after Severus had slain Dumbledore. It seemed so much longer than that; could it have really only been 9 months ago? It seemed it had but hopefully this madness was drawing to a close.

Feeling the powerful wards brush his pale skin Severus stopped, slipping on his silver mask, he turned and disapparated with a crack. Severus arrived, straightening his mask, robes and checking that his wands were where they would be within easy reach.

Severus had taken to carrying a second wand in his boots lately; just in case his normal wand was ever taken from him, he had another means to protect himself until he could get away to safety. Severus still wore his portkey and knew he had it in case of emergency, but he wanted to use it when it was a matter of life and death to him.

So far no situation had presented itself that qualified as deadly to Severus. Besides he wasn't exactly helpless, knowing probably some of the darkest and most foul spells known to wizard kind. He could give as good as he got in a fight and wasn't above doing what needed to be done so he could survive.

Severus traversed the halls quickly, casting his eyes around the once luxurious halls of Malfoy Manor, since the Dark Lord had moved in the house had lost its luster and polish, as if the rotting presence of Voldemort was leaching the house of its life; Severus silently snorted at his once again sentimental thoughts.

Making his way to his rightful place next to a hunched, worn and battered looking Lucius Malfoy, Severus stood straight and composed. He really must be going soft when the desire to turn to his once good friend and offer him support hit him; loving Harry was bad for his image it appeared.

Shaking off the absurd feeling Severus cleared his mind of everything and waited for the arrival of the raving lunatic known as the Dark Lord. Good Merlin did the red eyed snake man love to make an entrance! Severus and the rest of the assembled Death Eaters were still standing there ten minutes later.

As if reading his thoughts the doors at the front of the room opened and in walked the tall, skeletal form of the Dark Lord with Nagini hovering behind him in a sickly green bubble.

Severus looked at the approaching snake in the bubble curiously; he assumed the bubble must be a shield but for what purpose could it serve. No one was stupid enough to hurt the Dark Lord's familiar; the snake could take care of herself and was even deadlier than her master when provoked. None of those in Voldemort's ranks had that much of a death wish.

Filing it away to mention it to Harry; maybe he had some clue on why the Dark Lord would suddenly be concerned about his familiar's safety. Refocusing on the meeting Severus listened intently to the reports of others and the statuses of the given tasks.

Severus soon stepped forward, delivering his update on the state of Hogwarts in his customary dull, emotionless monotone. The Dark Lord seemed pleased that he was taking care of the Death Eater wannabe's and punishing rule breakers harshly when they were caught.

Severus was doing no such thing as punishing students harshly, well he was punishing them but with the usual methods of scrubbing cauldrons and scraping the candy off desks by hand. Severus had been rather intimidating when he ordered the faculty to send him any rule breakers to receive the punishments they deserved.

Minerva had smirked secretly at him with approval blazing in her coffee colored eyes, she knew what he was trying to do and would support him in it. The other non-Death Eater teachers were hesitant but once Minerva agreed to send any rule breakers to him they acquiesced.

The Death Eater teachers had been overjoyed that the little blood traitors and mudbloods would get what they deserved. Severus had no doubt that they all thought he would be crucio'ing the delinquent students and had to fight the urge to curse the Death Eater scum for their cruelty.

Just the knowledge that Severus was in charge of punishments seemed to cut down on the amount of issues being presented to the professors from angry teens, but some would not be dissuaded from their plots.

Severus had seen Ginevra Weasely and Neville Longbottom a few times; Longbottom being the unofficial leader of the underground resistance known as the DA. They rarely got caught when setting and executing their pranks, thankfully. It had amused Severus when they had been sent to his office for their punishment the first time.

* * *

Both teens had entered with defiant expressions on their faces, ready to take the curse or hexes he was going to set on them only to be caught off guard when Severus stood, and indicated for them to follow him.

He led them down to the potion labs and opened the classroom door, gesturing for the two to enter first. Once they were all inside he pointed to the dirty cauldrons on the back table and in his usual monotone drawled; "Scrub them thoroughly, no magic will be needed."

Their faces were priceless; mouths slightly gaping, eyes full of confusion, as to why he wasn't torturing them like they believed he would. Severus had just stared at them with dead black eyes until they finally came out of their stupor and made their way back toward the cauldrons.

Watching them both look around dumbly Severus flicked his wand conjuring refilling buckets of soapy hot water next to each teenager. Not waiting for them to continue he made his way to Horace's rooms and knocked.

When the portly older man opened the door Severus informed him of the two rule breakers scrubbing cauldrons in his lab. Severus requested the man to check on them in an hour and dismiss them if they had made significant progress on the soiled cauldrons.

Horace had looked a bit surprised, but then smiled brightly with a knowing look in his eyes, nodding that he would check their work and send them on their way in an hour if it was up to standard. Severus wanted to strangle the knowing look off the fat man's face but he knew that would attract more attention to himself.

Severus just had to let it be, Horace Slughorn may be many things but he was always discreet when he needed to be. Severus just chocked it up to another unwanted ally in the school and his secret war against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

* * *

These thoughts were swirling around Severus head even as he talked about his duties to the Dark Lord. When he had reported everything he bowed and stepped back into the line of Inner Circle members.

The Dark Lord thanked him for his work and told him to keep up it up. Severus nodded curtly and the next Death Eater stepped forward. Severus glanced over and noticed Lucius was breathing hard and raspy noises were radiating from his chest.

Shit this was not good, the blonde sounded like he had broken ribs and one may have punctured his lung. Thinking fast Severus shifted and accidently knocked Lucius' ribs and wrapped his arm under Lucius' thin arms in support when the blonde screamed and almost fell to the ground.

Severus pleaded his Lord's pardon, as he requested if he could be allowed bring Lucius back to Hogwarts for medical attention, as he believed his lung had punctured. The Dark lord watched in delight as Lucius gasped and whimpered in agony before allowing Severus to go.

Severus wanted to punch himself several times in the face. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING HELPING LUCIUS MALFOY?! Yes, the man was his former best friend, and first love but Lucius had abandoned his friendship and bed when he turned his back on Severus to cave to his father's wishes to marry Narcissa Black.

Severus had fallen apart during his seventh year at Hogwarts; he had already lost Lily to his anger, even though they would eventually reconcile, now he lost his lover and by extension his best friend. Lucius had tried to break it to him gently but Severus felt his heart crack and shrivel then and there.

Severus knew why Lucius left him; it wasn't because he was a man. No, in the wizarding world men could marry and use a surrogate to carry and birth an heir that would carry both its father's magic. No, Lucius left him because he was a poor half-blood. The onyx eyed man was good enough for the Malfoy heir to fuck but not to marry and create an heir with.

Severus had laughed brokenly in Lucius' face when the blonde had tried to tell him they could still be friends. Severus had coldly told him if he wasn't good enough to be his lover then he wasn't good enough to be his friend. That was almost 20 years ago.

Since then they had chatted when they had to and Severus was honored when he was named Draco's godfather, knowing the boy would need all the guidance he could get. Severus had denied Lucius' advances for the continuation of their friendship, and even a few tries to rekindle their sexual relationship. It was easier to stay distant from the man and over time the wound had healed.

Or so Severus thought, but as he drug the heavy weight of the Malfoy Lord through the halls of the Manor he realized that while he had no love for the man he dragging he wasn't so callous as to let the man suffer and even die. No, Draco needed his father and for all his faults Lucius loved his son very much.

Once they made it to the apparition room Severus removed his wand, casting a strong stabilizing and numbing spell at the Lucius' damaged ribs. That would hold them until he could get Lucius to his quarters and collect Draco.

Severus cursed silently as he wrapped his arms around Lucius' tall form; how was he to send Harry his note about the strange occurrence with Nagini? Fuck, well he would find a way to do what needed to be done. He always did, plus maybe this situation would be more beneficial then he first thought.

Lucius was after all around the Dark Lord most of the time, maybe the aristocrat had heard or seen something useful to Severus' cause. Yes, the idea had merit did it not? Hearing Lucius' sluggish breathing Severus focused, turned and they were gone.

Severus landed and somewhat gently let Lucius slide to the ground. Conjuring a stretcher Severus levitated Lucius onto it and began his trek back to his office with Lucius' injured form floating behind him.

Once he made it to his office Severus continued up the spiral stairs while he simply levitated Lucius over the second floor railing. They made it to the landing at the same time and proceeded to his guest room.

Severus placed Lucius' broken body on the bed, beginning to run several health scans and once he discovered the issue; several broken ribs, a badly punctured lung and other internal injuries, Severus began healing the ribs first and then focused on the torn lung. Lucius was whimpering and moaning in pain but endured it.

Soon Severus was done healing the worst of it; grabbing the same potions he had brought to Harry not too long ago he poured each down Lucius' throat and told the blonde he would be back in ten minutes. Lucius nodded weakly already feeling the pain potion taking effect on him and making him drowsy.

Severus made his way back to his desk, disassembling the wards around his bottom drawer, Severus pulled out his charmed notebook. Opening the book Severus quickly wrote his information down.

Harry;

Meeting tonight. Something odd happened; Voldemort had Nagini in a green bubble almost like a shield. I don't know why he would do this but it I thought you may know.

Lucius was on the verge of death during the meeting. He has serious injuries so I brought him here, treated him and will grill him for any important information he may know and let you know if it is anything important.

I love you Harry. Stay safe.

Severus

Content that he had gotten the needed information to his lover Severus stood, and made his way to the Slytherin's seventh year boy's dorm, so he could collect his godson. Severus knew Draco would want to know about his father's condition, would want to see him, and reassure himself that the only parent that cared for him was still alive.

Severus cursed Narcissa to the deepest level of hell, as he stalked quickly toward the Slytherin common room. He hated that woman! Not just for what she had done to Lucius and him in seventh year, but for manipulating Lucius to join the Death Eaters, and always using Draco's continued health over Lucius' head as a means of control.

Severus knew that Lucius only openly boasted of the Dark Lord's goals because of Narcissa's presence, but unfortunately Draco did not know this and listened to every word Lucius said like it was the gospel truth.

Severus was still angry at Draco for his weakness but it had mellowed. He remembered being 17, feeling alone and unwanted. Severus had joined the Death Eaters, for Merlin's sake. Falling for the lies of belonging, brotherhood and the benevolence of their Lord. Even now his stupidity astounded him! Severus guessed he could only be so angry with Draco at least he did what he did to protect his family.

Severus only hoped the cold bitch died painfully along with her insane sister. The only Black woman that was sane was Andromeda and she had run from her family as soon as she was able, and right into the arms of a Muggleborn wizard. Finally reaching the portrait for the Slytherin common room he snarled the password.

The stone next to the portrait moved aside for him to enter, and he quickly moved down the stairs, finally coming to the door to Draco's room. Not bothering to knock he stepped in, quickly making it over to Draco's four poster.

Shaking him harshly Severus called Draco's name loudly, the boy in question shot up eyes wide in fear until he saw his godfather. "What's going on Uncle Sev?" Severus didn't scold him for the accidental use of his nickname, grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out of bed.

"Come with me." Severus spoke in clipped tones; Draco seemed to understand something was wrong and quickly pulled on his socks, shoes and school robe. Severus began to walk, knowing Draco was following him and silently made his way back to his now occupied guest room.

Reaching their destination, Severus walked into the room Lucius was currently resting and waved Draco in. He watched as Draco's eyes, so much like his father's, widened as he rushed forward to take his father's clammy hand. Questions spewed from Draco's trembling lips, as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

Severus looked away from the scene in front of him, so the Malfoy men could have a bit of privacy. After a while Severus cleared his throat and asked Lucius the million galleon question; "What the hell happened to you Lucius?"

The bedridden blonde spoke in a quiet voice and explained that seperately the Dark Lord, Bellatrix and Narcissa had been torturing him daily ever since his failure to retrieve the prophecy. Draco looked shocked not that the Dark Lord or his mad Aunt Bella would hurt his father, but that his mother would.

Draco always thought his parents had a good relationship; he turned confused eyes from his father to his godfather trying to make sense of it all. Severus spoke in a hard voice' "It is time to tell Draco the truth Lucius. Haven't you ruined his life enough with lies? It ends now Lucius either you tell him or I will." Severus finished his words and glared at Lucius until the blonde nodded in submission.

Lucius began to explain to Draco about why he married his mother, why he joined the Dark Lord and why he had always spoken favorably about being a Death Eater. Why he never spoke up and told Severus to stop trying to dissuade Draco's systematic brainwashing at the hands of his mother and father.

Severus was happy that Lucius had told Draco that they were just school friends; he didn't think Draco could take another revelation right now. Draco sat in stunned silence as he tried to connect what he was told with what he knew. Severus watched as the boy nodded and clasped his father's hand again and held it tightly.

"I don't understand everything, but I know you love me and I have always been there for me whenever I needed you." Draco then turned to Severus; "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Uncle Sev. I should have known you wouldn't have lied to me about the things you told me about. I just wished I would have listened."

Severus shook his head giving his godson a small smile; "Draco, I can't forgive you now, but one day I will. I wish you would have come to me when you needed help. But what is done is done. All we can do is move forward from here."

Draco and Lucius both nodded; Severus took a gamble and asked a question that he truly hoped Lucius knew the answer to. "Lucius, why is Nagini under shield and being levitated around?"

Lucius' answer didn't really surprise Severus as much as it should; it seemed that he had found the last Horcrux. Lucius explained that the Dark Lord had placed the shield around Nagini after the night Harry managed to escape the Manor. The Malfoy Lord went on and told them that it was to keep the great snake safe from harm, that she too precious to lose.

Severus was surprised that the Dark Lord had even deigned to explain why he had shielded Nagini, but then again nothing should surprise Severus when it came to that madman. Voldemort seemed to be losing his mind as more and more time passed.

Where the Dark Lord was once tight lipped and secretive, he would now boast of his plans and goals openly. Severus wasn't complaining he'd gotten some very useful information when Voldemort went on a ranting monologue; it was disconcerting to know that some people truly wanted Voldemort to win the war and rule the wizarding world.

Severus knew he had to write another letter to Harry as soon as he could and convey his newly gained information but something was telling him to stay. Lucius still looked like he had something else to tell him and Severus had a feeling that whatever the elder blonde said would be something huge.

Finally Lucius spoke again; "He is gathering allies; the giants, acromantula and more werewolves. Luckily Fenrir and his pack are the only wolves in his service at the moment, but I think it will remain that way despite the Dark Lord's efforts. The other werewolf clans just want to be left in peace to live their lives.

Severus, he plans to come to come to Hogwarts with his army at the end of June, and torture those who are close to Harry Potter. The Dark Lord hopes to draw Potter into the open and kill him. I fear there will be a great battle and many will lose their lives. I don't want to do this anymore Severus. I've lost too much already, but I can't lose my son in the crossfire."

Severus nodded and thought a few things over quickly. "Lucius would you say I saved your life?" Lucius nodded and Severus spoke again. "So you owe me a life debt then?" Lucius and Draco's eyes widened comically as Lucius again nodded, Severus enjoyed himself for a moment and spoke to allay their fears.

"Well then Lucius, as it is your life now belongs to me and I am calling in my debt. From this moment forward you will not help or aid the Dark Lord in anyway. When you are healed completely you will take Draco and disappear. Go to one of the Malfoy homes overseas.

You will unfortunately not be able to be travel that distance until you are fully healthy; that includes gaining weight and allowing your internal wounds to heal. You are at a higher risk of infection since your injuries went so long without being treated.

When you are healed I will request a portkey from Gringotts for you both to leave Britain, and never return here until I let you know it is safe. Understood?"

Both Malfoy men nodded to shocked to speak. Severus smirked, excused himself and went back to his office. The newly acquired knowledge burning in his brain, Harry needed to know this. Severus needed to inform Minerva, plans to evacuate the student when the seige started needed to be made.

Severus forced his thoughts to stop spinning by smashing them down with his Occlumency. First thing was first writing to Harry; pulling out the notebook once again Severus noticed Harry had not responded yet.

Quickly Severus detailed Lucius' confession on what was to come at Hogwarts and confirmed that Nagini was the last Horcrux. Satisfied he placed the notebook back in its allotted drawer and warded it heavily. Severus knew he would have to involve the Heads of all four of the houses. As wretched as it sounded he wanted Slytherin house to be the last to be evacuated.

They were the students with the least to worry about as long as they stayed in their common room until it was time for them to leave. Severus sighed he would think on all of this tomorrow. Right now he needed to rest if he was to be of any use tomorrow, this night had run later than he thought it would.

But at least he and know Harry knew what would be coming for them and they would plan to meet it head on. Both of them doing what they could to end this with as little death and destruction as possible.

_**Well readers that is chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: Alright this chapter is purely of my own making; it is AU after all. Some events will be taken from Book 7. I mentioned this before but Harry is __**not a Horcrux**__. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like _this!

_Previously: _

_Quickly Severus detailed Lucius' confession on what was to come at Hogwarts and confirmed that Nagini was the last Horcrux. Satisfied he placed the notebook back in its allotted drawer and warded it heavily. Severus knew he would have to involve the Heads of all four of the houses. As wretched as it sounded he wanted Slytherin house to be the last to be evacuated._

_They were the students with the least to worry about as long as they stayed in their common room until it was time for them to leave. Severus sighed he would think on all of this tomorrow. Right now he needed to rest if he was to be of any use tomorrow, this night had run later than he thought it would._

_But at least he and know Harry knew what would be coming for them and they would plan to meet it head on. Both of them doing what they could to end this with as little death and destruction as possible._

_**~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 10********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus woke the next morning at 6:30 feeling as if he hadn't even slept; the news he had received from Lucius regarding the siege of Hogwarts was troubling the Headmaster greatly.

Getting up from his soft bed he made his way to the bathroom to shower and prepare himself for what would be a stressfully long day. Emerging fifteen minutes later clean and dressed Severus made his way to his desk, he would check on the Malfoy men after he checked on his man.

Severus retrieved the notebook from its drawer, sighing in relief when he saw it was glowing softly. Thank Merlin! Harry had finally responded to his troubling information. It was times like these Severus really wished Harry was here with him, it was difficult to plan and strategize through a notebook but it was the best they had. Severus saw no use whining over something that could not be presently changed.

Opening the book Severus read his lover's words hungrily;

Sev;

He is really going to invade Hogwarts, murder countless innocents just so he can get to me? That is insane! I need to know when he is coming so I can intercept him. This needs to end as quickly as possible.

The only obstacle left is killing Nagini, but since she is a living creature I think severing her head would do the trick. Yes, Dumbledore always felt that Nagini was more than just a familiar.

Even I admit their bond is slightly creepy; he has too much control over his snake for her to simply be a familiar. We should have seen that Nagini was the last Horcrux sooner. All the signs were there right in front of us!

Nothing to be done now though. Mione, Ron, Luna, Dean and I will begin strategizing and planning on how to best make this work. I know how we will get into Hogwarts but once inside we will need a concrete plan of action.

Do you think you could round up the new D.A. and maybe McGonagall; hell anyone who wants to give the bastards hell would be helpful. But no one under seveneen; I won't have children fighting and dying.

Be careful Sev, I don't trust Lucius or Draco but I trust your judgment.

Please send me the date of the siege when you know it.

I love you and miss you with all my heart.

Forever Yours,

Harry

Severus scowled at Harry's words; did Harry really think him capable of sending children into a battle with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters?! Severus took a deep breath and calmed himself before responding;

Harry,

Yes, looking at it now Nagini was an obvious choice for a Horcrux. But as you said we know now and that is what matters.

I agree severing the foul beasts head should work nicely; just getting close enough to do it will be the challenge.

Do you think me so heartless that I would send underage children into a battle that will be ruthless and bloody? Harry you should know better! I know you don't mean to hurt me with your words but you did. Have faith in me Harry, please.

I will be speaking to all the Heads of House today in regards to the siege. A workable evacuation plan must be made to ensure everyone gets out safely.

I will speak to Minerva in regards to giving the DA the chose to remain behind and fight, as long as they are seventeen. We should get the information out to all of our allies so they can be ready to come to Hogwarts should we need them.

As soon as Lucius knows the date I will tell you. ON the day of the siege the wards will drop so let our people know it will be possible to apparate in; they just have to do so stealthily.

I know you don't trust the Malfoys and I can't blame you for that but there are many things you don't know, and I have to fill you in on.

When you have been brought up to date on the goings on between the Malfoys, and me you will understand my willingness to help them and believe their words.

Stay safe and I love you,

Severus

Severus closed the notebook and returned it to its heavily warded drawer. Rising, he swiftly made his way toward Lucius' temporary bedroom, knocking soundly when he reached the closed door.

Hearing a muffled "Come In", Severus pushed open the door to see a much healthier looking Lucius with a still sleeping Draco in his arms. "How do you feel Lucius?"

Severus kept his voice low so he didn't wake his godson. Merlin knows Draco had not been sleeping well; the bags under the seventeen year olds eyes were almost black.

"Better than I have in months. Thank you Severus, for everything." Severus waved off the Malfoy Lord's thanks; he had other issues to address at the moment. "Lucius, has the Dark Lord given a specific date on when he plans this siege?" Lucius shook his head in the negative.

Sighing Severus continued; "Alright I want you to take one of the charmed coins Draco has and when the date is known you will key it into the coin so I will know as well. I need to plan on getting the students out of here.

I won't watch innocents die so a madman can have his prize. Once I have the date I will give the coin to Draco, on the day of the siege you and he will communicate, and arrange a time when you will portkey out of England, either together or separately. Any questions?"

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment; "Where will we get the portkeys? Narcissa watches my vaults like a hawk. If she were to see that I purchased something like a portkey she would know, and immediately inform the Dark Lord."

Severus nodded knowing this to be true; "I will be procuring them for you both from Gringotts. You can reimburse me when you are both safe in France. Do me a favor Lucius when you get there, and are safe please divorce the vile bitch."

Lucius grunted in agreement before looking down at his son with sad, regretful eyes; "I've ruined his life Severus, all because I wasn't strong enough to stand up to my father. I'll never forgive myself for what I have done to him and so many others."

Severus' soft onyx eyes met Lucius' tortured grey in understanding; as Death Eaters they both had committed such horrid atrocities and regretted so much of what they had done. Severus still felt the guilt of Lily Evans-Potter's death all these years later.

The one thing he was grateful for was Lucius' discretion; the blonde must know by now that Severus was not on the loyal Death Easter he appeared to be but Lucius never asked or pried, for this Severus was grateful.

Sighing Severus stood, ran his wand over Lucius lying from, and was satisfied when the health scan came back relatively clean. "Your ribs are still healing and your lung is on the mend. I give you another week of rest and light activity before you are back to full strength. I will let the Dark Lord know of your status later on in the day."

Severus listened to Lucius' words of thanks before he left to return to his office; writing out four summons to Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and McGonagall, Severus quickly made it to the floo, and sent them off to Minerva to deliver in a burst of emerald flames.

With the meeting now set to occur tonight at 8pm in his off Severus sat down to attend to his other duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

* * *

The meeting was due to start in a few minutes, Severus had already told Lucius to stay in his room until Severus told him it was alright to leave. Draco was staying in his dorm room tonight to catch up on his homework and keep up the appearance that everything was normal.

At this point the only thing that could foil Severus' plan to get Lucius and Draco out of Britain was if someone caught onto their plan of escape. The portkeys had already been ordered from Gringotts, the location being one of the Malfoy familial estates in Bordeaux; Lucius had chosen it because the wards were tied to the Malfoy blood.

Lucius upon his and Draco's arrival in France could key the wards to only admit those of Malfoy blood, thwarting any of the attempts by Narcissa or other Death Eaters at reaching the fleeing Malfoys.

Severus was doubtful that anyone would notice Lucius and Draco's absence, and if they did notice no one would take the time to find them seeing as everyone would be focused on the siege taking place around them.

A knock sounded on his office door; the wards had already informed him it was Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn. Severus called his admittance and the Heads of House walked in, each taking one of the comfortable chairs in front of his large desk.

Severus surveyed them all with a serious expression on his face; "I have recently come across disturbing news. Please refrain from interrupting until I am finished detailing it for you." Four nods were given in acknowledgement to Severus' request.

Sighing heavily Severus began, "It seems the Dark Lord will be coming to Hogwarts at the end of June. I do not know the exact date of this visit but the purpose is known to me. He plans to execute and generally cause enough carnage to draw Harry Potter out of hiding.

The Dark Lord believes that Harry will not be able to stand idle while others suffer for him. The Dark Lord believes Harry will make an appearance and by doing so play into the Dark Lord's plans to duel and murder him.

As we all know Harry will come if the news finds him that the Dark Lord is hurting innocent lives because he wants to face Harry. Now this meeting is to discuss an evacuation plan for our students. Does anyone have any ideas?"

That query kicked off the shouts of outrage and anger from the four assembled witches and wizards. Eventually things quieted down so the real planning could begin. After much debate it was decided that each house would play to their location or use their allies.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would be leaving by brooms under disillusionment charms from their dormitories, as they were in the towers. Minerva and Flitwick would accompany them for protection and guidance to the set meeting point.

Hufflepuff was more complex but Professor Sprout, who had a friendly relationship with the house elves, would request for the Hogwarts elves to safely bring her charges to the rendezvous point in Hogsmeade.

Severus was unsure on the plan for Hufflepuff, but Sprout had assured him that the elves had always had a good relationship to the Hufflepuff Head of House and wouldn't refuse her request to keep the students safe.

When Slughorn asked why the elves couldn't move all the students Professor Sprout just looked at him reproachfully, then explained that moving that many people would be to taxing, and exhausting to the little creatures. The rest present had to agree with the frizzy haired witch, as none of them were familiar with a house elf's limit on magical use and/or stamina.

Severus knew it was best for the students of these three houses to leave via their house common rooms, none of the Death Eaters present knew how to enter them. As long as every innocent student was gone before Voldemort arrived things would be fine.

They would be using the Hogs Head pub as their rendezvous point, which was not known by most to be owned by Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. After everyone was assembled and counted for they would floo them to safe houses that the Order members were currently using.

Severus had no clue where these safe houses were, and had no desire to know. The less he knew the better in this case; he would leave getting the students out of Hogsmeade to Minerva since she was an Order member and was aware of the safe house's locations.

Minerva would be informing the safe houses of the arrival of several houses worth of students. The Gryffindor Lioness would also be speaking to Aberforth to request his help, although Severus believed Minerva would threaten the older man with violence if he dared disagree.

Slytherin was eventually discussed in terms of what to do with the students in terms of evacuation. Severus knew which ones were Death Eater wannabe's and which weren't; the difficulty was separating them from the rest of the house.

Slughorn had a good idea for this; in the early morning hours Severus and Horace would enter the Slytherin dorms; they would find, wake and remove all the students who were neutral, forced to serve, or quietly against the Dark Lord.

If any of the students with Dark sympathies awoke the two men would obliviate them so they remembered nothing and charm them to go back to sleep. It was a risky plan, as so much could go wrong, but they really had no other choice in the matter.

Sprout had offered to request for the Hogwarts elves to deliver the Slytherins to the Hogs Head as well. Horace gratefully accepted the offer of assistance since that was the last hurdle in their plan to get the select Slytherins out.

However, Severus requested that the Slytherins be sent to a separate safe house then the rest. It wouldn't do for the three other houses to bully the escaping Slytherins just because of the House they were in.

The evacuation would begin at 5am on the day of the siege and hopefully would be concluded by 8am. Minerva would be the only one returning, as the rest of the Heads of House would be accompanying the students to the designated safe houses to calm down, and to explain the situation to the surely frightened students.

The evacuation plan set Severus moved onto the remaining Voldemort supporters, this included students and adults. There was nothing for it really but to lock the remaining Slytherin students minus Draco in their common room, and wait until the battle was done.

He would of course instruct the elves to deliver food and beverages to their captive students, but under no circumstances were they to leave or anyone to enter the common room. The grown Death Eaters were another issue completely.

Flitwick had suggested spiking their pumpkin juice or dinner with a heavy dose of a sleeping draught. Severus eyed the small professor shrewdly; Flitwick just shrugged muttering it was the simplest thing to do and would cause the least amount of ruckus.

All in attendance agreed, Horace would brew the potent sleeping draught, and the house elves would distribute it into the pumpkin juice and water on the table. Severus felt bad for the other non-Death Eater teachers but he figured the less they knew the better. Besides once the invasion began the adults could get themselves to safety on their own.

The last and final issue was allowing any students seventeen or older to stay and join the battle. They all quickly realized that they really couldn't force those who wanted to stay to leave.

But a gathering point was set so the remaining students could have a safe place to meet and wait for the signal to attack. The Room of Requirement was selected for this purpose.

Severus glanced at his clock and cringed when he saw it was already quarter to twelve. Deciding they had done enough for one night Severus bid them all a good night. Minerva stayed and pinned him with a searching look; "How should we inform Potter of what is going on?"

Severus wanted to slam his face into his desk; that he was in contact with Harry was the one thing Severus had never informed Minerva of. "He will know Minerva; you can rest assured that Harry will be informed of the date of the siege. You just worry about setting everything up so nothing goes to hell in a hand basket."

A curt nod and an amused smirk were all Minerva gave him as a response. Slumping in his chair Severus wondered when this would end?! Soon enough it seemed but the dark haired man could barely wait for the time to come when he could live freely as himself with his lover.

Thoroughly exhausted from the day's events Severus bid Lucius a good night, and made his way tiredly to brush his teeth before collapsing in his warm bed.

_**Alright lovelies! So what did you think of my evacuation plan? **_

_**I enjoyed how Harry and the rest got into Hogwarts when I read book seven but I wanted to do something different. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: AU; ROR = Room Of Requirements. Thanks to all that followed, favorite'd and reviewed! Enjoy Lovelies! _

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like _this!

_Previously: _

_Severus wanted to slam his face into his desk; that he was in contact with Harry was the one thing Severus had never informed Minerva of. "He will know Minerva; you can rest assured that Harry will be informed of the date of the siege. You just worry about setting everything up so nothing goes to hell in a hand basket."_

_A curt nod and an amused smirk were all Minerva gave him as a response. Slumping in his chair Severus wondered when this would end?! Soon enough it seemed but the dark haired man could barely wait for the time to come when he could live freely as himself with his lover._

_Thoroughly exhausted from the day's events Severus bid Lucius a good night, and made his way tiredly to brush his teeth before collapsing in his warm bed._

_**~~~~~~~~~**********Chapter 11**********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus was in a state of hyperawareness at the moment; it was the morning the siege at Hogwarts was to begin, and he as well as the four other Heads of House had done everything they could to make the evacuation go smoothly.

It had not been easy! No, Draco had given the enchanted coins to Lucius and Severus when Lucius had recovered enough to return to Malfoy Manor. Severus had waited for several weeks for Lucius to send the date when the Dark Lord would invade Hogwarts.

That information finally reached him on June 15 during dinner; the date was June 23. Severus guessed the date was symbolic to Voldemort; it was the date that Dumbledore had been killed and fallen from the Astronomy Tower.

Severus wrote Harry first to let him know the siege date so his younger lover could prepare, inform their allies, and train accordingly. He knew Harry would come through the Whomping Willow passage, but other than that Severus didn't want to know any of Harry's other plans until he saw him at Hogwarts.

The less he knew the better; Voldemort may be insane but he was still a powerful Legilimens; quite capable of breaking into Severus' mind if he thought Severus was hiding something from him.

The Headmaster had called a meeting for that same night with McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout and Flitwick; they discussed the evacuation plan in more depth; during this planning session a few issues arose that would cause probelms on the morning the plan was set to take place.

The first and biggest was the broom situation; while the school brooms would be used they only had thirty incredibly old, worn Cleansweeps; not exactly built for speed and probably wouldn't hold two small first years let alone one much heavier seventh year.

The solution was simple all students would bring their personal brooms, while the school brooms would be split between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Once the students were split up, and assigned a broom, which by Severus count would be about three children to a broom. Each broom would have an older year student with two lesser years just in case they needed to protect thmselves against an unexpected attack.

Once the students were divvied up a Feather-light would be placed on two of the students to ensure the brooms would actually fly and not plummet to the ground at any point during the journey to Hogsmeade. The last step before the escape could begin was to cast strong Disillusionment charms on the flying students.

Unsurprisingly the other issue that arose was the distrust Severus was feeling from Sprout and Flitwick. Which was impeding their strategy; the two Heads didn't want to involve Severus passed the basics of their plans.

It finally came to a head when Minerva snapped at them; Severus could clearly remember her words; "If Severus was so evil why would he warn us about this siege? If he was so corrupt would he not just have let the Death Eaters come here and slaughter innocents without care?

Use your heads for Merlin's sake; they aren't just hat racks!" Severus sat their stunned, though you would never know it, right along with Flitwick and Sprout; Slughorn was already on the Severus isn't an evil git page.

After a few moments of Sprout and Flitwick sitting in silence while they thought over Minerva's words; both eventually cast shrewd looks on Severus. If Severus was a lesser man he would have squirmed in discomfort. Finally they smiled small smiles to Severus and that was it.

After that day Severus now had four capable allies working with him inside Hogwarts, while Severus hadn't courted allies he was certainly glad to have them. The evacuation plan wouldn't have been planned as well as it had without them working together to ensure every student left, and the Death Eaters and their sympathizers were out of the way.

With the finalization of the plans was made the meeting broke up, and each Head of House went to their respective quarters to tie up any loose ends. Severus was pleased with the plan they had finalized.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would escape in the cover of early morning darkness riding three to a broom using Disillusionments and Feather-light charms. Severus would have already taken down the wards to ensure that the students could leave the Hogwarts' grounds, and continue on to the Hogs Head Pub.

Hufflepuff and the non-Dark supporting Slytherins would be escorted to the Hogs Head using the Hogwarts' house elves. The removal of the non-Dark supporting Slytherins would be an issue but not a large one; they would just have to work quietly and quickly.

The house elves in the kitchen would be informed by Sprout when they needed to add the sleeping draught to the Pumpkin juice and water. Slughorn would begin to prepare the strong draught on June 18 since it needed a few days to simmer and rest. By June 22 the sleeping potion,as well as its consumption by the Death Eaters and other faculty would be complete. Setting the stage for the plan to begin at 5am on June 23.

Severus had called Draco to the office, given him the enchanted coin and the portkey; the portkey was a silver bracelet with a snake winding around the band. The password, which was 'I love muggles', was to be spoken, Draco would have ten seconds before the portkey activated and swept him off to France.

Severus had slipped the other to Lucius during one of the Death Eater meetings using the guise of checking his mostly healed injuries for any signs of infection. With Lucius and Draco having their enchanted coins and portkeys Severus stepped back and let what would happen happen.

He knew he had done everything he could to make sure the Malfoy men got out of Britain alive, and in one piece. Now he needed to turn to other important plans to turn to.

Since Severus had gained the knowledge that Nagini was a Horcrux he had begun carrying the shruken Sword of Gryffindor with him. The sword was Goblin made, meaning it absorbed anything that would strengthen it. Severus knew this was the sword that slew the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, so he also knew the sword's blade had absorbed the Basilisk's toxic venom; which Severus knew was a very effective Horcrux killer.

All he needed now was an opening for him to decapitate the massive snake. Neither he nor Harry knew if the sword would be needed to kill Nagini, and with her death the destruction of the Horcrux she carried, but they weren't taking any chances.

Now here Severus stood with Slughorn in the Slytherin common room; they had detailed the plan once again. Severus would take the boy's side and Horace the girl's. In all there would be forty-eight Slytherin students who would be leaving Hogwarts via the house elves.

The former Head of Slytherin made his way quickly through the dorms of each year, not meeting any problems as he woke up the select boys. Finally he had twenty sleepy and confused Slytherin boys following him down the stairs. Once they reached the common room Severus waited for Horace to come back with the girls.

When everyone was gathered Severus cast several powerful wards and silencing charms; once he had completely secured the area Severus spoke. "You all will be leaving to the Hogs Head this morning. You all will be taken to safe houses that have been set up around the country.

Now you all are probably wondering why we have roused you at 5:30 this morning; the reason is simple the Dark Lord will be coming to Hogwarts today, and I do not want any students who aren't loyal to him to remain here. Any questions?"

The assembled students looked to terrified or shocked to speak so numb nods of understanding rippled through the crowd of children. "Good. Horace I'll leave you to it. I will secure the common room when I leave in a moment, before you leave take down the privacy wards and silencing charms."

"Of course Headmaster. Good luck to you and I hope to see you soon." Severus nodded his thanks before sweeping out of the room. Once the wall had reassembled itself Severus turned to the blank stone wall that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do command you to lock this common room down. You are not to allow anyone to enter or exit; even if they have the appropriate password. So I have spoken so mote it be."

With a flash of green light surrounding Severus and the portrait the command was accepted and acknowledged by Hogwarts herself. Severus was satisfied with the result and made his way back to his office to wait for Minerva's return.

The house elves had already been briefed on their rolls for the day; after they had delivered the students to the Hogs Head they would be responsible for bringing the Slytherin students food, drink and anything else they required.

The elves had been commanded by Severus himself not to take any orders from the students if they involved helping the students confined in the Slytherin common room to leave it. Other than that the house elves would continue to serve the imprisoned students as they normally would.

Severus cast a quick tempus; it read 6:15 am. The Headmaster knew that Harry, the Order members and their other allies would be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour. This heartened Severus' resolve that they could do this.

Reaching his office he quickly retrieved his charmed notebook and opened it to read Harry's most recent note;

Sev;

I'm here in the Room of Requirement. Neville and the rest of the older years have already made it here. We are waiting on you and the rest of the Order members so we have begun strategizing on a plan of attack.

Come soon and I love you.

Always,

Harry

Severus breathed out a breath of complete relief, Harry made it into Hogwarts. Now that Harry was here it all became real; the fact that today one way or another the war would be over with. It was a nervous feeling really, Severus would either be free or dead by the end of day.

He sincerely hoped that they could pull this off, that the Light could destroy Voldemort, and his Death Eaters. No, screw hope Severus knew they could and they would. There was no other alternative other than their winning this battle, too much would be lost if the Light were to fail today.

Severus knew many people would be injured or killed from the Light side today, but hopefully with the evacuation of the younger students they had avoided unnecessary casualties. Severus also knew that once they all put their heads together in the ROR they would come up with a solid battle strategy.

Now all he needed was Minerva to return to the school so they could go togethe to meet the others. It was 7am when Minerva came back looking distinctly ruffled but relieved. "Every student and their respective Head of House have been successfully sent to the safe house. My Lions are with Sprout and Flitwick; Aberforth went on to the ROR, shall we go?"

Severus stood, and gestured for Minerva to precede him down the stairs. They made their way swiftly toward the ROR so they could begin the planning in regards to the coming fight.

Severus was a bit scared to enter the ROR; the room would be full with people who believed him to be a Death Eater, and a murderer. Severus shook his head, Harry would be there and together they would explain everything that had happened in the past year and a half; the training, their relationship, and the plans they had made, including Dumbledore's planned death.

He hoped everyone assembled would listen, and understand why Severus and Harry had done what they had. It was for the best plus Severus could always let Kingsley know who was the one sending him the in depth information regarding the Death Eater raids, and their movements. That tidbit should shut up the neighsayers.

Breathing in a deep breath, and taking strength from Minerva's supportive hand on his shoulder they opened the door to the ROR that only they could see. Severus entered, and cast his onyx gaze around, and before he could process everyone present he was being kissed to within an inch of his life.

Not giving a damn Severus kissed his lover back just as fervently, holding onto Harry's strong body tightly to his. When they broke apart Severus noticed that the room had gone dead silent.

Turning as one Severus and Harry faced over eighty people staring at them as if they had grown two heads and were stark naked. Harry cleared his throat and began to explain; "Severus Snape has been a spy for the Light this whole time. He has given up much so we could continue to fight and oppose Voldemort and his Death Eaters' attacks."

Several voices yelled in outrage at Harry's proclamation, but a loud bang coming from of all people Hermione's wand sounded throughout the cavernous room. "Quiet! Severus Snape saved my life after we were captured and tortured at Malfoy Manor.

He came after we escaped to safety and healed me; if he was a true Death Eater would he have helped me? No, he wouldn't!" After Hermione's words it became silent until someone screamed out; "How do we know it isn't a trap?! That Snape isn't just trying to make us think he is on our side before he turns on us?!"

Severus scowled, but before he could speak to defend himself Harry spoke, and his voice was full of fire and anger. "Severus Snape is my lover. I love him and he loves me! We have been together for over a year as lovers, training partners and confidants.

Dumbledore's death was planned; Minerva you know as well as I that Dumbledore was dying from the curse on his hand." Harry paused to look at Minerva who nodded her agreement to Harry's loudly spoken words. Harry glared back at the assembled mass of people and continued.

"Severus Snape has passed on valuable information to the Order, allowing you all to combat the Death Eaters and in some cases stop them before they could wreak havoc and death on unsuspecting people. Isn't that correct Kingsley?"

Harry cast the dark skinned man a hard look, Kingsley's stared right back before nodding slightly toward Severus in respect. Kingsley's deep voice flowed through the room; "It is true that I have been receiving detailed information in regards to Voldemort's plans, the people and places where the Death Eaters will be attacking.

That was you Severus?" Severus stood tall, defying anyone to question him or his presence at Harry's side; once he was satisfied no one would contest him being there did he speak. "It was me. I have worked as a spy for the Light for almost 19 years. I have always been on your side even if my actions have contradicted that.

Dumbledore was dying; his death would have been slow and torturous. The Headmaster asked me to kill him, to save him from a painful horrid death, but also to put me firmly in the Dark Lord's good graces.

By raising my wand and slaying Albus I have proven my loyalty to the Dark. Voldemort raised me to a position in the Inner Circle; giving me access to much more valuable and secret information than I have ever had before.

I apologize for my treatment of some of you in the past, but I could not compromise my position as a spy in this war. Too much would have been lost if my treachery was discovered by the Dark Lord." When Severus was done speaking he swept his eyes over the group of wizards and witches congregating in front of him.

It happened in a moment; Ronald Weasely stepped forward, and offered his hand with a small smile on his face; "Welcome Severus. Thank you for saving Hermione, and making sure Harry had the knowledge to survive this past year."

Severus took the offered hand tentatively while waving off Weasely's thanks; that seemed to break the ice and soon several people were speaking to Severus about his task as a spy, and what he thought would happen in a few short hours.

Another bang was heard from Minerva's wand; everyone stopped and turned to the stern Head of Gryffindor House. "Now if we are done we have many things to discuss in regards to the coming battle."

Everyone including Severus looked a bit sheepish, but quickly moved to form a semi-circle. The stern witch called Harry, Severus and Kingsley to the front to aid her in creating a solid strategy and a sensible plan of carrying it out.

Once they were up there Harry spoke; "Now the way I figure it is we should listen to Severus in regards to Voldemort's plans for the siege. He has been present for most of the Death Eater meetings when the attack has been spoken about. Severus what do you know?"

Severus stepped forward, taking a moment to collect his thoughts; "The Dark Lord is planning to come to Hogwarts toward the end of breakfast, between 9:30 and 10, when most of the school would have been present and eating in the Great Hall.

Now since we have evacuated all the students except for the ones loyal to the Dark the number of child casualties will be none existent. The remaining students who support the Dark Lord have been locked down in their common room and dorms so they will not be a factor.

The Death Eaters and the rest of the faculty were given a powerful sleeping draught at dinner last night. My recommendation is to quickly revive the non-Death Eater teachers and give them the choice to aid in the battle or leave for safety.

The Death Eaters should be bound, stunned for good measure, and locked inside their rooms. The lockdown command for any quarters in Hogwarts is 'Albus Dumbledore Lives On'.

Speaking these words to the portrait guarding the door will cause it to go into lockdown, and the occupant inside will not be able to get out until the command is given again.

The only time these words will not seal a room is when it is a portrait, or obstruction, that is responsible for the guarding of each house's common room and dorms. I will go to each house's common room entrance personally, and lock them down so no one can get inside and use them as a hiding place.

Any questions so far?" Severus cast his dark gaze around the room and saw no hands raised nor heard anyone calling out a question. Continuing, Severus went on with the Dark Lord's plan.

"The Dark Lord had hoped to storm the Great Hall, taking the student body, and teachers hostage. Torturing and executing a student or professor once every thirty minutes until Harry showed himself. But seeing as no one will be present in the Great Hall Voldemort's plan is essentially void.

But the Great Hall will be the best place to strike them; the Death Eaters will be stuck in one room, which will leave them vulnerable to attacks as they have no escape but the main doors and teacher's entrance.

We should place ward, traps and a contingent of about 20 fighters on the teacher's entrance so any Death Eaters attempting to leave by that exit will be incapacitated. When they have been neutralized we should confiscate any wands from the captured Death Eaters, bind them, and place them in a secure holding area until the battle is over."

Many heads nodded their agreement to Severus' plan so far; Harry stepped forward and spoke; "Fred, George, Neville and three others go ward and trap the teacher's entrance. Kingsley, Minerva and Bill take several people and rouse the teachers, secure the Death Eater faculty, and set up a heavily warded room to be used as a makeshift prison for any captured Death Eaters."

Severus stood back and let Harry command the show for now; once those who had been assigned a task were gone Severus began speaking again. "Now the Dark Lord will be bringing werewolves, not many about 10, so we should prepare accordingly for their arrival.

The best way to deal with a werewolf is to cast several strong cutting hexes on its legs and arms. Once they are incapable of moving it is a matter of stunning them; which is not easy as werewolves are resistant against spells so the stunning spell must be strong.

Once they are stunned try to get them away from the battle. If you can successfully get them away conjure silver cuffs for the neck and wrists; werewolves are allergic to silver, and having it on their skin is incredibly painful, which is why silver makes such an effective restraint against them.

Once the restraints are applied bring them to the warded holding area, and chain them to the wall; the chains must be silver as well. A warning conjuring silver cuffs, and chains is complicated only those who know they can do the spells required should try them."

Severus took a deep breath, conjured a glass of water to wet his dry throat, it had been sometime since he had spoken so much uninterrupted. "The next step to neutralizing the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters will be incapacitating as many as possible while they are stuck in the Great Hall.

A strong illusion should be cast to show that everyone is in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast until every Death Eater is inside. Once that happens our warders should set up a barrier in front of the Hall doors.

After the barrier has been set our best fighters should proceed to throw everything they have at the assembled Dark supporters while the others secure the warded barrier." Severus just hoped that Lucius wouldn't get caught up in the scrum but his and Draco's portkey would work inside Hogwarts, Severus had made sure they would.

"The Dark Lord is also bringing Giants; only three but they will still present a problem. Hagrid and Charlie Weasely will be the best to handle the planning in regards to neutralizing them." Severus looked to the half-giant and the dragon handler for their consent which he received in the form of smiles and nods.

Severus nodded back in understanding before he turned to Harry and spoke lowly; "Harry the rest is up to you. I've told you everything about Voldemort's plan; I have to go and lock down the common rooms and return to my office and set up the wards to snap in place around the Great Hall to stop the captured Death Eaters from escaping once they are trapped."

Harry smiled and nodded before leaning forward to capture Severus' lips in a heated but soft kiss. "I love you Sev. Be safe and I'll give a few people a basilisk fang and instructions on how to kill Nagini if they have an opening to do so."

Severus pressed a quick kiss to Harry's chapped lips before stepping away; "I love you too. I'll be down to join the battle as soon as I can; be quick Harry it is already 8:30. The Dark Lord should be here by 9:30, 10 at the latest."

Harry nodded and turned back to address those still in the room. Severus swiftly made his way out of the ROR and toward the Ravenclaw common room. He would start there and make his way toward Gryffindor and finish at Hufflepuff.

The dye was being cast and hopefully it would land in their favor, but at this point the battle lines were drawn. After today a new wizarding world would come into existence whether it would be cast in the Light, or shrouded in the Dark remained to be seen.

_**Well Lovelies what do we think? This chapter was incredible plot heavy and I do apologize for the abundance of information. **_

_**Next chapter the battle and other fun stuff!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Author: HatefulRodeo

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: Alright this chapter is purely of my own making; it is AU after all. Some events will be taken from Book 7. After this chapter only one more will remain to be written. I hope I can do it justice...Enjoy Lovelies!_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

**_Notes written in the notebooks will look like!_

_Previously: _

_Harry smiled and nodded before leaning forward to capture Severus' lips in a heated but soft kiss. "I love you Sev. Be safe and I'll give a few people a basilisk fang and instructions on how to kill Nagini if they have an opening to do so."_

_Severus pressed a quick kiss to Harry's chapped lips before stepping away; "I love you too. I'll be down to join the battle as soon as I can; be quick Harry it is already 8:30. The Dark Lord should be here by 9:30, 10 at the latest."_

_Harry nodded and turned back to address those still in the room. Severus swiftly made his way out of the ROR and toward the Ravenclaw common room. He would start there and make his way toward Gryffindor and finish at Hufflepuff._

_The dye was being cast and hopefully it would land in their favor, but at this point the battle lines were drawn. After today a new wizarding world would come into existence whether it would be cast in the Light, or shrouded in the Dark remained to be seen._

_**~~~~~~~~~**********Chapter 12*********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus sat tiredly in his cushy chair behind his large desk in the circular Headmaster's office; he had done everything he could to ensure their victory today. The active wards were all lowered so the approaching Dark forces could enter the grounds of Hogwarts unimpeded.

Severus left the passive wards up so he would be informed when the Dark Lord breached the boundaries of the wards surrounding the castle. Severus also placed other wards, two in fact; one on the Great Hall's main doors and another on the teacher's entrance.

Right now these new wards were passive, only registering when someone with a Dark Mark passed them. Once every invading Death Eater entered the Great Hall Severus would activate the wards prohibiting apparition, any portkeys-with the exception of Lucius and Draco's.

The two additional wards would also help to keep the Death Eaters inside the Hall; Severus knew the barriers that would be erected by the Light side would be strong but every little bit of help would be vital to their victory, and ultimate survival.

Sighing tiredly before he stood to take a Pepper-Up potion so he would be at his best. Once he had choked down the foul tasting liquid Severus rechecked that he had everything he needed; his wand and secondary wand were where they should be, and both were ready to be drawn when the time came.

His potions belt had everything he could think of; pain potions, pepper-ups, calming draughts and minor healing potions for internal injuries. Severus hoped they wouldn't be needed but couldn't help but plan for the worst, he hadn't survived for this longwithout being cautious.

The tall man stiffened when he felt the Dark Lord's menacing presence brush the outer ward's boundary. Severus took a deep breath, he stood to begin his march to the Great Hall to stand with his lover and allies; whether he was walking to his death or their victory was anyone's guess.

Severus had just passed into the Entrance Hall outside of the large doors to the Great Hall; sliding behind a stone pillar Severus watched as about fifty Death Eaters were rushing into the Great Hall, firing off spells and hexes viciously.

Severus smirked, to bad no one was there but let them figure it out in time. Once the last black cloaked figure had entered Severus tapped into the wards, locking down any escape from the Great Hall via means of magical transport, and trapping the many people inside.

Quickly he made his way over to Bill Weasely, helping him to put up, and reinforce the barrier that would allow their spells to pass through, but the Death Eaters to rebound on them. The potions master asked a question to the eldest Weasely child; "Where did you set up the makeshift prison?"

The tall red-head glanced at the current Headmaster, answering Severus' without breaking his concentration on his spell work. "We set it up down in the Dungeons, one of the larger unused potion labs. Several cells have been set up to house our friends here until we can deal with them."

Severus nodded in understanding; "I've added an additional ward to the main door and teacher's entrance. It will take the Death Eaters quite a while to get through it, if they can get through it at all. Excuse me I have to find Harry."

Bill nodded, giving the dour man a slight smile before he refocused his attention entirely on the barrier. Severus cast his dark gaze around, and swiftly made his way over to Harry, Minerva and Kingsley.

"What's going on?" Severus waited for them to fill him in on the plan for the battle. Kingsley spoke in his deep melodious voice; "Once the barriers are set up we will drop the illusion, beginning the offensive attack. I know we can't just use normal stunners on them, and expect to win, but I don't want any unforgivables used unless it is absolutely necessary."

Severus agreed with the dark skinned man, and nodded for Kingsley to continue his explanation of what was going on. Kingsley looked to Harry quirking his eyebrow at the younger man; Harry smirked, and took over explaining the plan of attack.

"Like Kingsley said we will use more powerful ways to stun, and bind them; Mione, Ron and I found an incantation that when added with other spells takes away the ability for another to cancel, or remove the effects on the effected person. Only the caster can remove the spell; quite a handy little thing really."

Severus smiled at Harry feeling proud that this man was his lover, and former pupil; Harry had grown so much since he left Hogwarts. Severus was proud of the man he had become. "That should be helpful. What is the additional incantation then?"

Severus really was curious where Harry found this new spell, but he figured the Q&A could wait for later. "Solum Voluntati Meae are the additional words, use them after you have spoken your chosen spell." Severus nodded his head in understanding, and bowed slightly in respect to his younger lover.

Harry smiled, showing all his love for Severus in his gorgeous emerald eyes; "Alright, once the barrier is up and the illusion dropped we will begin the strike against them. Taking down as many of them as we can.

Once we have managed to incapacitate half of their forces the best fighters we have will enter the Hall, and begin taking out the remaining Death Eaters left. I will enter, engaging Voldemort in combat while you Sev will take care of Nagini. I cannot kill Voldemort without Nagini's death."

"I will do everything I can to take care of that foul creature. Also, I've added wards on the main doors and teacher's entrance, even if your barrier is taken down the wards I've added will keep the Death Eaters in." Once Severus finished speaking Harry smiled, leaninf forward and pressing a quick kiss to Severus lips.

"That's great Sev. Now Hagrid, and Charley have taken our most powerful spell castors, and rounded up the Centaurs to take down the giants. Hopefully we can take down the three of them before they create too much damage. But other than that it will be a pretty straight forward fight.

This is probably the best we could hope for; we are meeting the enemy with the best possible circumstances for the Light. Hopefully by this time tonight Voldemort's merry band of psychos will be locked up, and in Voldemort's case dead."

Severus looked into Harry's eyes, he could see a small bit of distress in his lover's expressive eyes; wanting to speak to his Harry Severus excused them both, making his way to a darkened corner in the Entrance Hall.

"What's the matter Harry?" Severus watched Harry think about his answer before his head hung, when Harry answered he spoke in a soft voice. "After today I'll be a murderer Sev. What if I can't do it? What if I can't kill him?" Severus felt his heart clench at the fear in Harry's voice.

Throwing caution, and propriety to the wind Severus gathered the now taller man in his arms, holding him tight while he murmured his answer in Harry's ear. "Harry, do you remember when I told you we would have to do things we didn't want to do to end this war?

We have both done things we didn't want to but we did them for the best, so all of us could live peaceful lives when this war is over. I killed Dumbledore; it still weighs on me even though the man was dying. I'm a murderer Harry not you.

You are the one who has to end this; whether you choose to kill or totally incapacitate Voldemort is entirely up to you. If it will weigh heavily on your soul bring the snake down, and turn him over to the Ministry to be dealt with. Whatever you decide Harry I will support you."

Harry pressed his face into the crook of Severus' neck, breathing deeply for a few moments before he spoke. Severus shuddered when Harry's words, and warm breath caressed his sensitive skin; he listened while he pushed down his rising arousal and erection.

"Thank you Sev, you always know what to say to make me feel like it will all be okay. You're not a murderer Sev, Dumbledore asked you to end his life. It was an impossibly unfair thing for him to ask of you, but you still did it. I think that took a lot of guts, and if anything it made me love you more.

To know that you put Dumbledore, and the Light side before your own wellbeing just shows me that you're even more wonderful than I thought you were. I love you Severus." Harry pulled his head away from Severus' neck, pressing his slightly chapped lips firmly to Severus' soft ones.

Severus let himself be kissed senseless for a few moments, luxuriating in the dance their tongues were undertaking inside of his mouth. This felt so good, and right to the older man; Severus would be lying if he said he hadn't missed the physical contact his lover, and he used to share in the beginning of their relationship when they were both at Hogwarts.

Severus broke away first gasping for air, trying to center his mind so he would be ready for the fight to come. "I love you too Harry, but we need to focus now." Harry looked like he was trying to regain control himself as well; once they were both breathing a little slower, and the color in their faces cooled both men made their way to the massive Hall doors.

Bill turned to them when they stopped beside him; "We are letting the illusion fall. Be ready to give them hell as soon as it does." Severus nodded numbly, as he watched the illusion in the Great Hall; the Death Eaters were clueless to its existence. That being said the bastards had already slaughtered most of the Hufflepuff students.

Severus was horrified at the sight; even if the students weren't real. It made him feel grateful that the students were evacuated before any of them could be harmed. Severus snapped out of his thoughts when I scream of anguish reached his ears.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Severus smirked when Bellatrix screeched; the spy for the Light took in the shocked looks on the assembled Death Eaters faces. Harry spoke loudly, strongly to the assembled people in the Hall.

"This ends today Voldemort! After today one of us will be dead!" Once Harry was done speaking over forty flashes of light were hurled by the Light's fighters at the assembled Death Eaters. Most of the spells were deflected but when one of the spells hit the other Death Eaters could not lift the spell from their fallen comrade.

Severus smiled at what he was observing; the additional spell worked just as Harry said it would, not that Severus had thought any different. Severus drew his wand, and began throwing some of the powerful stunning and cutting hexes in his repertoire at his former allies.

Every spell he used was finished with the incantation that would ensure the chosen hex could not be removed until Severus allowed it to be. He was shocked to see how quickly the Death Eaters were falling to the Light's fighters; Severus stopped and surveyed the mob in the Great Hall.

He saw Bellatrix, the Dark Lord, Narcissa and a few werewolves, but other than that the others were younger looking, maybe a few years out of Hogwarts. What happened to Rodolphus, Rabastan and the other members of the Inner Circle?

Severus remained calm before he panicked unnecessarily; he looked around the room once again, and breathed in relief when he saw Rabastan trying to reenervate his brother. Rodulphus did not wake as Severus knew he wouldn't.

Lucius was also missing from the trapped Death Eaters, this observation made Severus smile a small smile. Hopefully Lucius and Draco could make a new life, and start again in France; Merlin knows they deserved some peace after everything they had been forced to endure at the cruel hand of Narcissa, and then the Dark Lord.

Severus glanced around again, the wards he placed around the doors were still holding well, as were the erected barriers. Soon though they would need to enter the Hall, engaging the remaining Death Eaters, and a very dangerous Dark Lord.

The Light continued to hammer the Dark with hexes, jinxes and curses until only fifteen of the trapped Death Eaters were standing. The stunned werewolves were sporting quite a few deep cuts on their extremities; Severus was pleased that they had listened to his earlier advice.

"You ready love?" Severus looked into Harry's emerald eyes, and smiled letting all the love he was feeling flood into his usually blank onyx eyes; "I'm ready. Let's finish this once and for all." They clasped hands, squeezing the others hand tightly for a few moments before they broke away, and prepared themselves to storm the Hall.

Severus breathed in deeply; checking to make sure his Occlumency shields were in place, he continued to breathed deeply re-centering his mind for the fight to come. He waited quietly until Harry gave the signal to advance on the battered Dark forces.

"Ready, Now!" At Harry's shouted command Severus' eyes shot open, his mind was clear, his wand was at the ready as he advanced through the barrier and wards into the wrecked Great Hall. The spells were flying between the assembled forces; in any other instance the bright flashes of so many colors would have been beautiful to watch.

Severus squared off against a very pissed off Rabastan; the younger Lestrange kept screaming at him, calling him a traitor to their Lord. Severus did not say one word to Rabastan; he didn't feel it was necessary. Everyone in the Hall saw him enter with Harry Potter at his side; any denial would be useless and pointless.

The curses and hexes flew between Rabastan and Severus; most of them were extremely dark, and would be painful if they hit. They danced around each other; dodging and casting powerful spells at each other. Severus knew he had to end this soon before Rabastan accidently hit someone with the killing curses he was now firing off like they were Stupefies.

Severus ran through his arsenal of hexes, settling on a very powerful stunner that essentially knocked the victim into a coma until the correct counter spell was used to wake them. Plus, Severus would use the additional incantation so Rabastan would stay down for the remainder of the battle.

Dodging another hurled Avada Severus slashed his wand diagonally before thrusting it forward, speaking the incantation; "Congelata Mentis Et Corporis, Solum Voluntati Meae." The bright purple hex erupted from Severus ebony wand, slamming into Rabastan's heaving chest.

The younger Lestrange crumpled to the ground in a heap. Severus moved on to the next Death Eater, finishing them quickly. It seemed the Dark Lord was running low on skilled fighters. Pushing that thought away Severus continued to stun and bind each and every Death Eater that was close to him.

Severus was making his way across the cavernous room toward the spot where the Dark Lord was dueling Harry; Nagini was hovering in the corner inside her sickening green bubble.

Severus drew the shrunken sword of Gryffindor as he swiftly made his way toward the massive snake. Once he was close enough to Nagini Severus un-shrunk the sword. He then took the heavy hilt in both hands, rushing forward swinging the heave razor sharp sword in an upward arc.

Severus felt his eyes slide closed when he saw the blade bite into Nagini's think neck, he heard the sound of flesh being severed, and bones being shattered as the blade made its way through Nagini's body. Finally, Severus felt no more resistance against the sword's blade.

Opening his eyes Severus looked upon the sight of Nagini's bloody severed head next to his booted foot; they had done it! Voldemort was mortal again! Severus heard an inhuman scream, and glanced to where the noise came from; his eyes widened when he saw the Dark Lord staring directly at him, nothing but hatred and anger in those crimson eyes.

Severus froze under that hateful gaze. Not even when the Dark Lord began to speak the killing curse could Severus move. He heard Harry scream something, but the words were garbled to his usually sharp ears.

Severus onyx eyes took in the sight of Harry casting the Avada Kedavra before Voldemort could finish the incantation that would send the killing curse toward Severus. The Dark Lord fell when the sickening green light hit him in his thin chest; those fiery red eyes went dull, as the tall skeletal body slumped to the ground.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes; the Dark Lord was dead, the monster was finally dead. He walked toward his lover as if he was on autopilot, when he reached Harry's shaking form they grabbed onto the other's body, as if they would be swept away without the other to anchor them.

Severus slid to the ground his arms still tightly wrapped around the man he loved, neither of them noticed the continued battle going on, or when the last Death Eater fell; the only thing that mattered to Severus was the manin his arms.

The war was over, it was finally over! Severus felt his eyes water when the thought finally sunk into his head; he was finally free! Harry had set them free to live their lives together! Yes, Severus would have much to deal with before they could have their happily ever after, but it would be worth it as long as he had Harry.

Severus pushed all those worrisome wandering thoughts away; he just allowed himself be held closely to Harry's strong body. Severus held onto his lover just as tightly, not wanting to ever let go again. The surrounding members of the Light celebrated their victory in the Final Battle between Light and Dark, completely oblivious to Harry and Severus.

Tonight marked a new beginning for wizarding world of Britain; Severus was elated that he could see it all come together now that the Dark Lord's crual shadow was removed from thier world.

_**Translation: **_

_**Only my will = solum voluntati meae**_

_**Frozen mind and body = congelata mentis et corporis**_

_**Next chapter will be the final chapter. I hope all of you readers have enjoyed the story up to this point. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Dance_

_Note: Alright this chapter is purely of my own making; it is AU after all. Some events will be taken from Book 7. This is the final chapter and I hope you all like it. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_**Past Thoughts, Actions, Events Appear like this: _Past Thoughts

_**Current Time, Actions, Event Appear like this: Current Thoughts_

_Previously: _

_The war was over, it was finally over! Severus felt his eyes water when the thought finally sunk into his head; he was finally free! Harry had set them free to live their lives together! Yes, Severus would have much to deal with before they could have their happily ever after, but it would be worth it as long as he had Harry._

_Severus pushed all those worrisome wandering thoughts away; he just allowed himself be held closely to Harry's strong body. Severus held onto his lover just as tightly, not wanting to ever let go again. The surrounding members of the Light celebrated their victory in the Final Battle between Light and Dark, completely oblivious to Harry and Severus._

_Tonight marked a new beginning for wizarding world of Britain; Severus was elated that he could see it all come together now that the Dark Lord's cruel shadow was removed from their world._

_**~~~~~~***********Chapter 13**********~~~~~~~**_

Severus and Harry eventually let go of each other and surveyed the wreckage in the Great Hall; due to their planning not many from their side were wounded. That was a great relief to Severus; enough life had been lost already in this war. Harry gazed down at the shell that used to be Voldemort's body.

Severus grasped Harry's hand, allowing his lover a moment to collect himself in regards to what he had done. The older man knew it wasn't easy for Harry to cast the Avada that no doubt saved him, but Severus knew the only time Harry could have cast the killing curse would have been in defense of someone he cared about.

After a few minutes Harry looked away from the corpse of his greatest enemy, Severus caught that green gaze and smiled. "It's over Harry. We are all free now." Harry smiled brightly it seemed that this fact just hit him as well.

"Let's go help the others with rounding up the Death Eaters and get the Great Hall cleaned up as much as we can." Severus nodded; "Indeed, I'll need to speak to Minerva in regards to the students that we evacuated. We need to make a plan for them to return to Hogwarts and then return home."

Harry nodded, placed a kiss to Severus' cheek and made his way over to the tall form of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Severus made his way to the formidable Head of Gryffindor House, gesturing for her to follow him to his office.

Once they made it to the circular room Severus sat down tiredly and called for tea and sandwiches for himself and Minerva. Once they each had a strong cup of tea and a sandwich Severus began to speak; "We need to figure out what we are going to do with the students who remained in the Slytherin dorms.

First I think we should find out whose parents have been captured today during the battle. Once, we find out whose parents are captured we can find out if the Death Eater children have any relatives who can take them into their care. The Ministry will want to know who is going where.

If the remaining students who are of age choose to leave then we will get their names and turn them over to the Ministry. Hopefully with the Dark Lord gone those students who choose to follow him will rethink their decision to do so. Hopefully they will realize the error of their ways.

But I am confident they will now that they don't have the Dark Lord looming over them and their families. I'm sure the Ministry will want to speak with them about their affiliations in regards to serving Voldemort. I will be there to support these students seeing as I to fell prey when I wasyong and naive to Voldemort's spell of a better wizarding world."

"I agree Severus, I'll do what I can to make sure those that were left behind will be given every chance to reform their ways and understand the consequences of their prior actions. Now what of the students that were evacuated?"

Severus thought on Minerva's question for a moment; "We will call them back tomorrow morning and send them immediately to the Hogwarts express. Tomorrow morning we will owl their families to let them know their children we be arriving at the Platform at 6:30pm. The remaining Slytherins and Death Eaters will be held here until the Ministry gets itself in order."

"Alright I will get on the floo and contact Pomona, Filius and Horace so we can set up the times for the students to return here. I'll have them floo into the Hogs Head and the four of us can escort them to the train. Oh and Dobby!"

The bane of Severus' existence popped into the office with excited eyes; "Yes Professors McGonagall ma'am. What can Dobby be doings for you?" Minerva looked at the elf curiously before speaking. "Dobby I need you and the rest of the elves to pack up the evacuated students' things and have them brought to the train tonight. Make sure you collect everything from the dorms as well as their owls.

Do you think you all can manage?" The little elf bounced while bowing and sputtering his squeaky reply; "Of course Professors McGonagall ma'am! Dobby be telling the rest of the elves to pack the students' things." Severus spoke now and was quite satisfied when the little elf immediately stopped bouncing and shut up.

"Dobby make sure when you pack the Slytherins' things, only the students who were evacuated with the rest of the school." Dobby nodded before popping out of the office. "That elf is menace; I still have no idea why Harry keeps that creature around."

Minerva smirked; "Speaking of Harry Severus when were you going to tell us about your relationship?" Severus glared through the slight blush on his cheeks. "That is none of anyone's business least of all yours Minerva. Kindly refrain from nosing about in my affairs."

Minerva chuckled before standing to leave the office; "I have much to get sorted. I'll speak to you tomorrow Severus." The Headmaster nodded, watching his friend and ally leave the office. Once the door closed Severus slumped into his chair and allowed himself to relax for a moment.

After five minutes of rest the beleaguered Headmaster left his office and returned to the Great Hall to help get everything back in order. It was going to be a long night, hell a long few months.

* * *

_Severus was correct in his assumption it took months to get their world back into order; he had made sure every Slytherin that was left at Hogwarts during the Final Battle was represented fairly; most of the students were let off with probation and counseling._

_Severus himself stood trial; though it wasn't much of one with the amount of people who spoke on his behalf. The trial lasted a mere day and finally Kingsley Shacklebolt, the acting Minister of Magic, pardoned Severus and allowed him to go free._

_Harry had been there for him through all of it; the Death Eater trials were the most trying on the older man. Severus was called to testify on behalf of the Ministry in regards to many of the captured Death Eaters. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were never caught and the Ministries' request for their extradition from France was denied._

_The fact that Severus testified made him quite a target for Death Eaters who escaped capture, many attempts were made to kill him. All were unsuccessful but it didn't allow for a comfortable life knowing that someone was trying to end your life. How Harry did it for all those years was a testament to Harry's inner strength and will._

_Harry and Severus had announced their relationship after the Final Battle; the Prophet had a field day with it but the two of them didn't care they were finally together. Finally they could go to sleep, wake up in the same bed and not have to rush off to do something._

_No more hiding and sneaking around for the couple anymore. It felt good to hold Harry and not have to worry about who was watching or if someone would catch them and turn them into the papers._

_Eventually Harry's friends and surrogate family accepted their relationship; even if they didn't Harry wouldn't have cared. Severus didn't want any derision between Harry and his friends though and made more of an effort to not be so snarky and mean toward them._

_It seemed to work as their home was constantly bombarded by Weaselys, all of which wanted to know when Harry and he were going to start a family. A subject that Harry and Severus hadn't decided on even now; finding someone suitable to carry their child wasn't an easy thing but one day soon they would sit down and make a decision regarding the bearer of their children._

_Maybe they would buckle down after the wedding; yes Harry had asked Severus to marry him a year ago on their three year anniversary. He of course said yes and together they were planning a small ceremony for those closest to them on their four year anniversary. Which was actually in a few days; Severus could barely wait._

_He had resigned as the Headmaster of Hogwarts a year after the Final Battle so he could finally focus on potions. Severus' passion had always been research and experimentation; he wanted to recreate existing potions to make them more effective. Also, Severus wanted to discover new potions to aid in the treatment of Cruciatus victims and any other magical malady that had proved difficult to treat._

_Harry went back for his last year, graduating with high marks in all his chosen subjects. Everyone expected Harry to be an Auror; his lover had surprised everyone but Severus when he applied for the Healer's program. Severus understood why Harry wanted to be a Healer; the younger man had seen enough death. Of course Harry was accepted and after two years was now one of te top Healers in regards to reversing dark curses._

_So many things changed after the Final Battle; new legislation was passed involving the integration of muggleborns into their world from a younger age. Also, forming an administrative office to oversee magical children that were in mixed or muggle homes._

_If any abuse was found to be happening the magical child would be removed and the offending party would be handed over to the authorities. Severus was happy for these new laws and bills; seeing as he was abused as child at the hands of a muggle, as was Harry. Many couldn't see past the fact that muggles could hurt a magical child, they changed their tune when Harry and he had shared their stories of childhood abuse at the hands of their families._

_His lover donated one of Potter's larger Manor houses to a women's group so they could open an orphanage for orphaned magical children. Severus was proud of his lover's decision to help other magical children so they would have a safe home, and none of them would experience the continued abuse that he and Harry had._

_Severus didn't have any regrets; he was happy with the way his life had turned out, after so much pain Severus finally found someone to love and someone who loved him just as much. Severus was pulled from his thoughts by a pair of lips on his._

_"What are you thinking love?" Severus smiled to his lover; "About us, the war, our wedding, and our future children, all of it." A hum was all Harry had to say to that; before Severus could say anything he was pulled from his chair and led up the stairs toward their bedroom._

_"What brought this on?" Harry turned, a lascivious look on his handsome face; "Do I need a reason to want to make love to my fiancée?" Severus guessed Harry really didn't and he would be damned if he turned down the chance to feel Harry inside of him._

_Severus allowed himself to be led up to the third floor, into their large bedroom and stripped of his house robes. Once he was naked before his love Harry dropped to his knees and took Severus' semi-hardened cock into his talented mouth and began to suck on the quickly hardening flesh._

_The standing man could only moan as Harry took his rigid length deeper into his mouth until the blunt head of Severus' cock hit Harry's throat. A strangled mewl left Severus' slightly kiss swollen lips when his lover swallowed around the sensitive head of his erection._

_The onyx eyed man began to lightly thrust his hips, pushing his length deeper into Harry's mouth. His lover allowed him to set his own pace, and chase his own euphoria; soon Severus was thrusting hard and fast into that willing delicious mouth._

_The older man moved his slender hands into Harry's raven hair, clasping onto the thick strands and tugged on Harry's head; encouraging his lover to speed up his ministrations on his engorged cock. Harry's large hands came to rest on Severus' smooth thighs to keep his balance while Severus had his way with him._

_His end came when Harry raised his hand from Severus' thigh to massage and roll his tight balls in his large hand. The overwhelming pleasure Severus was feeling crashed down on him in a tsunami as he threw his head back and came hard into Harry's waiting mouth._

_Severus' hands spasmodically gripped Harry's thick locks while he thrust his hips erratically, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. His lover continued to lick and suck on his still hardened cock until he was clean of his release._

_A lewd pop came when Harry released Severus' member from his talented orifice, standing the taller man pushed his onyx eyed lover onto the bed. Severus didn't need any more urging than that and quickly moved to settle on the soft pillows at the head of the bed, his long legs spread wantonly for his lover._

_Harry stood at the foot of the bed, heated eyes full of sensual promise surveyed Severus' flushed body and still hardened length. With a smirk the younger man summoned the lubricant from the bedside table and crawled onto the bed to join his waiting lover._

_Harry moved with the innate grace of a feline, much like the animal his former house animal, until he was kneeling in between Severus' legs. Popping the lid off the jar of lube Harry spread the slippery gel liberally onto three of his fingers. Bringing his free hand to the back of Severus' leg Harry lifted the long limb onto his broad shoulder._

_This shift had Severus' hips and lower body tilting to the side, opening himself up to his lover's eyes and lubed digits; a moan left his mouth when Harry's finger penetrated his tight ring of muscle. Merlin this always felt so good; just knowing it was Harry's fingers inside of him, bringing him this pleasure was enough to make Severus' cock leak pre-cum._

_The older man began to grind his ass down onto Harry's intruding finger, wanting more of that appendage inside of him. "Harry mhm more, please!" Severus' response was a second and third finger being quickly pressed into his greedy hole. "Ahh fuck gods yes!" _

_Severus would normally have been appalled by his language but at this moment he couldn't give a fig. Right now the only thing that mattered to the now feverish and needy man was the feeling of being stretched by Harry's fingers as he fucked himself on those invading digits._

_Severus whined in protest when those fingers were removed from his winking slick hole; a scream of ecstasy was ripped from him when Harry's thick lubed cock entered him to the hilt in one hard thrust. _

_Severus' leg was shifted to sit higher onto Harry's shoulder, while Harry's other hand grasped Severus' hip tightly as his lover proceeded to pound into his tight channel. The older man was in a daze of pleasure, Severus' thoughts were no longer coherent and all he could do was grind against his lover's thrusting groin as he babbled nonsense words and pleas of "Harder, Faster" and several other explicit words of encouragement._

_Severus' prostate was struck harshly when Harry shifted his strong hips and with a few more hard hits to that sensitive bundle of nerves Severus' back arched, his hips rolled as his untouched cock spurted arc after arc of cum onto their sweating bodies. _

_Harry's release was ripped from him when Severus' inner walls seized his length as they shuttered during Severus' hard orgasm. A grunt like growl left Harry's lips as he thrust deep once last time releasing his seed deep into Severus' bowels, making the older man whimper as the hot fluid crashed into his already oversensitive prostate._

_The younger man collapsed onto Severus, unmindful of the sweat and cum covering both of their bodies. "I love you Severus Tobias Snape-Potter. I can't wait for you to be my husband." _

_Severus looked into his lover's happy emerald eyes and felt once again that he was right where he was supposed to be. That after dancing through his life of deceit, death and cruelty he could finally sit down and enjoy life someone he loved. "I love you too, Harry James Potter. Always and I can't wait to be your husband."_

_**Completeness! : ) I'm not 100% thrilled with this last chapter but I don't think I'll ever be. I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows; it means a lot! Pardon if I missed something along the way; I tried to wrap up all the loose ends but I'm not perfect. ; )**_

_**I'm not sure if I will continue with this story past this point, if I do it will be a completely new story under a new title. Not sure if anyone would be interested in something like that. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
